Una Nueva Luz (La chica de la manzana)
by darknessprincess
Summary: Elena regenta la cafetería de su pueblo, un extraño desconocido toma café todos los días...
1. Chapter 1

**Una nueva luz.**

Capítulo 1.

Era una soleada mañana de verano en el pueblo.

Elena estaba limpiando la barra de la cafetería. Aquella cafetería significaba mucho para ella, allí había crecido entre las tartas de manzana de su madre. Al morir sus padres en un trágico accidente Elena heredó la tienda, ahora la llevaba junto a su amiga Meredith, que se había convertido en una hermana para ella.

Elena miró la hora en el reloj y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Meredith salió del almacén cargando unas cajas con servilletas y la vio arreglándose el pelo.

¿Es la hora? – preguntó divertida.

Sí, faltan unos cinco minutos. ¿Qué tal estoy? – preguntó Elena arreglándose la camisa del uniforme mirando a su amiga.

Tienes una mancha horrible aquí – dijo Meredith señalándole la camiseta, Elena se miró al espejo horrorizada y al darse cuenta de que no estaba manchada se volvió a ver como su amiga se reía de ella.

Muy graciosa – se quejó con mala cara.

¿Vas a hablarle hoy? – preguntó Meredith colocando las servilletas tras la barra junto a Elena.

Ya le hablo todos los días – respondió ella ayudándola.

"Hola" y "¿qué vas a tomar?" no es a lo que me refiero – sonrió Meredith.

¿Y qué quieres que le diga? ¿Vienes el sábado a cenar? A lo mejor está casado o algo, no sé nada de su vida.

Tienes razón, a lo mejor es gay – bromeó Meredith.

No creo que sea gay… ¿Será gay?

Jajajaja… habla con él, tonta.

En ese mismo momento la campana de la puerta sonó haciéndolas a las dos levantarse tras la barra.

Entró un joven de pelo oscuro y ojos claros, iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul oscura de la que no se había abotonado los puños. En una mano llevaba un libro, y con la otra se quitaba las gafas de sol. Se acercó a la barra con una sonrisa resplandeciente, Meredith siguió a lo suyo con las servilletas y le dio un leve empujoncito a Elena para que se acercara a atenderlo.

Hola, buenos días – saludó Damon.

Buenos días – correspondió Elena tímidamente – un café con leche y un trozo de tarta por favor – dijo señalando la tarta de manzana - Para llevar – añadió sonriente.

Elena preparó todo con cuidado ante la atenta mirada de Damon pero no le dijo nada.

2,80 – dijo tendiéndole la bolsa. Damon sacó tres billetes de un dólar y se los dio tomando la bolsa con la otra mano.

Quédate con la vuelta – sonrió – hasta mañana – se despidió y salió por la puerta.

Todos los días igual, desde hacía dos meses, Elena se quedaba mirando por donde aquel muchacho se marchaba y pensaba en qué haría, quién sería... ¿Le estaría esperando alguien? ¿Qué libro era el que llevaba? ¿Cuál sería su nombre?

No puedo creer que no le hayas dicho nada, y no me vayas a decir que le has dicho lo de 2,80 – protestó Meredith.

Lo sé, soy un desastre – dijo Elena poniendo la cabeza sobre la barra.

La campana de la cafetería volvió a sonar y una agradable pareja de ancianitos entró tomados de la mano para acercarse a una mesa. Elena fue a atenderles sonriente.

Hola señores Jameson, ¿lo mismo de siempre? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sí, preciosa – respondió la mujer – Cada día te pareces más a tu madre, Elena. Era una mujer muy guapa y muy agradable. Todos la echamos de menos, y a tu padre, claro.

Gracias señora Jameson.

Elena sonrió tristemente mientras preparaba el desayuno de los señores Jameson sin dejar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos. Había visto a aquella pareja acudir allí a desayunar desde que tenía memoria, para ella eran como parte de la familia, se alegró de no haber vendido la cafetería al morir sus padres. Aquello le daba mucho trabajo y pocas ganancias pero era una forma de continuar estando cerca de ellos, su sonrisa se amplió.

Meredith se acercó a ella con una bandeja y recogió los platos del desayuno para acercarlos a la mesa.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y un joven rubio vestido con un mono azul se puso un lápiz tras la oreja cruzando los brazos sin acabar de entrar.

¿Quién de estas dos preciosidades va a abrirme la puerta del almacén para que descargue? – preguntó apoyándose en el marco.

Meredith miró a Elena con cara de pocos amigos para que estuviera segura de que ella no iba a ir por mucho que Elena se lo pidiera. Ese tío le caía como una patada en la barriga.

Ya voy yo, Matt – dijo Elena saliendo de detrás de la barra y entrando en el almacén. Matt guiñó un ojo a Meredith saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza y salió para ir al camión.

Elena abrió la puerta corredera del almacén y Matt comenzó a llevar la carretilla con las bebidas al interior.

¿Qué tal estás hoy, Elena? – preguntó tras ella.

Bien, gracias – respondió Elena siendo educada.

Sabes que este sábado empieza la feria, ¿verdad? – preguntó Matt aparcando la carretilla a un lado para descargarla.

Claro, Mer y yo cerraremos un par de días – sonrió Elena pensándolo.

Podríamos ir a tomar algo uno de los días ¿no? – preguntó tendiéndole la hoja para que firmara.

Bueno, ya nos veremos por allí – sonrió Elena devolviéndole la hoja una vez firmada y Matt la miró con algo de decepción pero no dijo nada.

Damon llegó a casa al medio día.

Entró a la cocina y se acercó a saludar con un beso en la mejilla a la joven que preparaba el almuerzo.

Hola, huele de maravilla – sonrió mirando la olla - ¿Y mi princesa? – preguntó intentando probar un poco.

¡Quieto! – sonrió Katherine quitándole la cuchara de madera – Estaba aquí ahora mismo, mira en el salón – le dijo y continuó atareada con la comida.

Damon entró al salón y allí estaba la pequeña Ashley jugando con sus muñecas.

¿Quién me va a dar un abrazo? – preguntó arrodillándose.

¡Papá! – gritó la niña dando un salto y echándose a sus brazos.

¿Qué tal has pasado el día? – preguntó sentándose en el suelo junto a ella para estar a su altura.

Súper bien, el nuevo cole me gusta mucho – sonrió la niña.

¿Ves? Te lo dije – sonrió Damon acariciándole la cara.

¡La comida! – anunció Katherine desde la cocina y los dos se miraron y fueron al baño juntos a lavarse las manos.

Al día siguiente Elena estaba esperando detrás de la barra y miraba el reloj contando los minutos. Lo tenía todo planeado, esa mañana por fin le hablaría.

Puntual a su cita, Damon cruzó la puerta como había hecho todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes durante los últimos dos meses.

Esa mañana llevaba unos vaqueros claros, botas negras y una camisa blanca, a la que tampoco había abotonado los puños. Iba acompañado por un libro y sus gafas de sol, que andaba quitándose con esa sonrisa que a Elena hacía volar mariposas en el estómago. Meredith estaba atendiendo una de las mesas y le insufló ánimos desde la distancia.

Hola, buenos días – saludó cuando estuvo junto a la barra.

Buenos días – correspondió Elena - ¿Qué vas a tomar? – preguntó.

Un café y… - Damon buscó tras el cristal sin encontrar su tarta favorita, la que pedía todos los días - ¿hoy no hay tarta? – preguntó extrañado.

Sí, está acabando de hornearse. Si quieres puedes sentarte un momento y te la llevo a la mesa – sonrió Elena cruzando los dedos internamente para que su plan surtiera efecto.

Damon miró su reloj.

Me parece bien, aún tengo tiempo – sonrió y cogiendo el café se acercó a sentarse junto a la ventana abrió su libro y se puso a leer mientras daba pequeños sorbos.

Meredith se acercó a la barra con la bandeja llena de platos sucios.

Muy buena, Elena. Ahora habla con él, no seas tonta – sonrió metiéndose tras la barra.

Elena tomó el trozo de tarta que vio más apetitoso a los ojos y se acercó a la mesa donde Damon estaba sentado. Su sonrisa de desdibujó un poco cuando le pareció ver que cogía una foto de una joven de rubios cabellos y marcaba con ella la página por donde se había quedado.

Aquí tienes – dijo Elena dejando el plato sobre la mesa.

Gracias, tiene una pinta estupenda, me encanta esta tarta – sonrió Damon apartando el libro.

Gracias a ti, es una receta de mi madre – sonrió Elena.

Pues un día tengo que felicitarla, es la mejor tarta de manzana que he comido nunca – sonrió tomando el tenedor y mirándola.

Bueno, mi madre falleció, pero muchas gracias, le habría gustado oírte – sonrió.

Oh, vaya… lo siento mucho… perder a un ser querido… no hay nada peor – musitó Damon mirando de nuevo a la tarta con un aire de tristeza en sus ojos que Elena no logró adivinar si se refería a ella o a sí mismo. ¿Habría perdido también a alguien?

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y Matt entró como cada día.

Preciosidades, ya está aquí vuestro repartidor favorito – sonrió.

Disculpa – dijo Elena a Damon y se alejó hacia el almacén. – Voy, Matt – dijo sin mirar al chico y salió por la puerta.

Voy, Elena – sonrió Matt saliendo también.

Un rato después Elena volvió a entrar y vio que la mesa en la que Damon se sentaba estaba ya vacía, suspiró y se acercó a recoger. Junto al plato y los tres dólares había una nota.

"_La tarta estaba deliciosa como siempre, Gracias. He oído que te llamas Elena, yo soy Damon. Encantado. Nos vemos el lunes ;) "_

Elena tomó la nota y se la llevó al pecho emocionada.

¡Mer, Mer! – gritó corriendo hacia su amiga con la nota en la mano – Mira – dijo dándosela cuando llegó a ella.

¿Es de tu chico misterioso? – preguntó Meredith mirándola y Elena asintió – Damon… Vaya, y te ha guiñado un ojo – sonrió a su amiga.

Ya, pero no quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones – se enfurruñó Elena.

¿Y eso? – se extrañó Meredith.

Creo que tiene novia o está casado, usa una foto de marcador de páginas, de una chica rubia – explicó Elena.

¿Pero te has fijado si llevaba anillo? – preguntó Meredith siempre optimista.

No, no me he fijado – reconoció Elena – El próximo día no se me escapa – sonrió.

El lunes… - sonrió Meredith.

El lunes – sonrió Elena de oreja a oreja llevando la nota a su pecho.

El sábado avanzada la tarde Damon estaba sentado al piano tocando cuando Katherine y Ashley entraron en la habitación y se pusieron junto a él en silencio. Damon sonrió y continuó tocando ignorándolas.

Papi… - comenzó Ashley mirando sus dedos unidos frente a su pecho, Damon continuó con la melodía – Papi… - insistió la pequeña.

Miedo me dais las dos… - sonrió Damon dejando de tocar - ¿Qué queréis? – preguntó volviéndose a ellas.

Podemos ir a la feria, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor - pidió la niña.

Por favooooooooor – pidieron Katherine y ella a la vez con caras sonrientes, como muy seguramente tenían ensayado. Damon rio a carcajadas.

Está bien, no puedo negaros nada – sonrió cediendo.

Elena y Meredith paseaban por la feria.

Elena se había arreglado a insistencia de su amiga, pero no había nadie en especial en el pueblo que llamara su atención como para merecer el esfuerzo de arreglarse, bueno, nadie excepto su chico misterioso, Damon, al que ahora ya podía poner nombre. Sonrió al recordarle. Quizá es que no viviera allí, por eso nunca lo veía los sábados, y el domingo ellas estaban cerradas.

¿En que piensas? – preguntó Meredith al ver que su amiga andaba muy callada, la sonrisa que Elena le devolvió le dio la respuesta – jajaja, estás coladita por ese chico – rio.

Es que es tan guapo… tan agradable y educado… - ensoñó Elena.

Pues el lunes deberías pedirle una cita – la animó Meredith.

Puede que lo haga – respondió Elena sacando la lengua, pues ambas sabían que era muy poco probable que se atreviera.

Elena, ¿recuerdas cuando te he dicho que te pusieras este vestido que te sienta tan bien? – preguntó Meredith de pronto.

Claro – respondió Elena sin entender a qué venía la pregunta.

De nada – dijo Meredith girándola y Elena pudo ver a Damon en la cola para comprar algodón de azúcar.

¡Oh dios mio! ¿Qué hago? ¿Me acerco? – preguntó a su amiga.

Pues claro, si no vas tú voy yo, que está especialmente guapo – sonrió Meredith, era verdad. Damon llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de igual color que le sentaba perfectamente.

Elena se atrevió y se acercó para ponerse tras él en la cola, dudó un momento y finalmente le tocó en la espalda.

Hola – saludó, Damon se volvió a ella.

Eh, ¡Hola! – se alegró de verla y la miró de arriba abajo – Vaya, estás muy guapa – admitió sonriente.

Gracias, tú también estás bien. ¿Has venido a la feria? No sabía que vivías en el pueblo – añadió lanzada.

Sí, soy el nuevo profesor de música, llevo aquí poco tiempo – sonrió.

Los dos estaban perdidos el uno en los ojos del otro cuando una niña de unos seis años se acercó a tirar a Damon de la manga de la camisa, que como siempre llevaba sin abotonar.

Papá corre, ¡que ya nos toca en la noria! – le dijo la pequeña emocionada.

Sí, vamos peque – dijo Damon incómodo y se alejó de Elena sin despedirse de ella.

Elena contempló cómo se alejaba con la niña de la mano y ambos se unían a una joven morena en la cola de la noria para después montarse los tres juntos.

Meredith se acercó a la sorprendida Elena por detrás.

¿Quién era esa niña? – preguntó.

Su hija- respondió Elena sin volverse a mirarla.

¿Está casado? – preguntó Meredith sorprendida.

Eso parece – siguió diciendo Elena con la vista fija en la cabina donde Damon había montado.

Oh, lo siento, cielo – la rodeó con su brazo.

¿Nos vamos a casa? – preguntó Elena girándose hacia su amiga con ganas de llorar.

Claro, tenemos toneladas de helado de chocolate – sonrió Meredith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Cuando hubieron bajado de la noria Damon dirigió su mirada al puesto de algodón de azúcar donde antes había saludado a Elena. Estuvo intentando encontrarla entre la multitud unos minutos pero sin suerte.

¿Vamos? – le llamó Katherine junto a Ashley a su lado y se unió a ellas para seguir andando por la feria.

¿Qué hacías? – preguntó Katherine agarrándose a su brazo.

Ah, nada… nada – mintió, pues no quería decirle que estaba buscando a una chica.

Varias horas más tarde, y cuando ya hubieron disfrutado suficiente de la feria por un día, los tres regresaban juntos a casa. Ashley se quedó dormida en el coche y Damon la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

Como veinte minutos después volvió a salir con una taza en cada mano. Katherine estaba sentada en el columpio del porche contemplando la luna.

Ah, estás aquí – sonrió al verla – Te estaba buscando, he hecho colacao – dijo sentándose junto a ella y ofreciéndole una gran taza que llevaba impreso su nombre.

Gracias – sonrió ella agradeciendo el gesto y subiendo las piernas al columpio para soplar a la taza antes de beber.

Lo hemos pasado muy bien ¿verdad? – sonrió Damon.

Sí, Ashley sobre todo – rio Katherine.

Tenía que haberle conseguido aquel osito, mañana no fallo – sonrió.

¿Vamos a volver mañana? – preguntó Katherine sonriente.

Claro, Ashley lo ha pasado genial – sonrió Damon a su vez, y era verdad, estaba muy contento de que su hija hubiera disfrutado en la feria, pero por otro lado también tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a Elena.

Me encanta verla así – dijo Katherine acurrucándose en el hombro de Damon.

A mí también – dijo Damon echándole el brazo por encima y apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Katherine, los dos se terminaron los colacaos en silencio contemplando la luna.

El domingo Elena estaba acostada en la cama pasado el medio día.

¿No vas a volver a salir de ahí? – preguntó Meredith entrando con un café. Meredith era de fuera del pueblo, y se había mudado con Elena al poco de morir los padres de ella. Las dos chicas salían ganando en todo, compartían una casa demasiado grande para uno solo, no pagaban alquiler, pues el seguro pagó la hipoteca al morir los padres de Elena y además se tenían la una a la otra. Todo eran ventajas.

Elena se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y le negó asomando un dedo.

Por el amor de dios Elena, sólo has descubierto que estaba casado. A decir verdad, te has imaginado que estaba casado, porque él no te ha dicho ni pio – dijo Meredith sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

Lo de que la niña le llamara papá no me lo he imaginado – puntualizó Elena sentándose y aceptando el café que Meredith le ofrecía.

Vale, pongamos que tiene una hija…

¿Pongamos? – la interrumpió Elena.

Esta bien, tiene una hija, es el profesor de música del instituto y para de contar… lo demás no sabes nada – contabilizó Meredith optimista.

Tiene una hija, Mer. Eso huele a complicación a kilómetros de distancia – suspiró Elena.

Es guapo a reventar, es agradable… yo no lo veo nada complicado – le guiñó su amiga y Elena sonrió al pensar en él.

Última oportunidad. Anímate, que hoy es el concierto, no es que sea un gran grupo pero al menos es música en directo y gratis. He quedado allí con Caroline – dijo Meredith delante del espejo mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

Elena estaba sentada en un chándal gris delante del televisor cambiando de canal con pocas ganas.

No, en serio, no me apetece, vete tú y con suerte ligas algo interesante – sonrió guiñando a su amiga.

Con suerte un pulpo o un baboso… ya me conozco yo lo que hay en el pueblo. Sólo me gustaba uno y ya ves cómo acabó, creo que tendré que mudarme para ligar – se entristeció Meredith.

No pienses así, no todo está perdido entre tú y Alaric… ¿o sí? – preguntó Elena acercándose a su amiga.

No lo sé… pero si no está perdido muy chungo sí que lo veo… - suspiró Meredith – En fin, me voy a la feria. No te acuestes muy tarde, que yo sí que lo haré y alguien tiene que estar despierta mañana en la cafetería – le guiñó y besándola en la mejilla salió por la puerta.

Elena se volvió a sentar frente al televisor y al no encontrar nada decidió irse a la cama pronto con un buen libro.

Al tener el libro entre sus manos se acordó de Damon, siempre lo había visto leyendo… quizá el amor por la lectura era algo que tenían en común. ¿Qué más tendrían en común? Pensó echándose en la cama ilusionada.

Miró a en su chapón, entre varias fotos y recuerdos ahí estaba la nota que Damon le había dejado el viernes.

"_Nos vemos el lunes" _releyó, y se abrazó a la almohada pensando que quizá Meredith tenía razón y no estaba realmente casado, o que aunque lo estuviera una cosa era segura: Lo volvería a ver por la mañana. Si no podía ser suyo al menos se alegraría la vista, sonrió.

Meredith estaba esperando en la cola del concierto para entrar junto a Caroline cuando la llamaron por detrás. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Damon frente a ella.

Hola – la saludó – Eres la amiga de Elena ¿verdad? Te he visto en la cafetería – sonrió Damon.

Sí – respondió Meredith un poco anonadada, de cerca era mucho más guapo y olía realmente bien.

¿Elena no está contigo? – preguntó él.

No, se ha quedado en casa – respondió Meredith.

Ah – dijo Damon cambiando la cara y se volvió para unirse a Katherine y Ashley que lo esperaban.

Meredith lo miró irse junto a ellas llevando a la niña ambos de la mano a la feria.

¿Quién era ese bombón? – preguntó Caroline a Meredith.

El nuevo profesor de música del instituto – respondió Meredith aun siguiendo con la vista a Damon.

Podías haberlo presentado – se quejó su amiga.

Está pillado – dijo Meredith. "Y no sé de que va" pensó frunciendo los labios preocupada por la rara actitud del chico.

Damon y Katherine iban de la mano de Ashley por la feria.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Katherine ante su silencio.

¿Bien? – preguntó Damon saliendo de sus pensamientos.

¿Te has enterado de quien actúa? – le preguntó Katherine de nuevo en vista de que parecía estar en otro mundo.

Ah, sí… un grupo local, no me acuerdo del nombre – dijo Damon.

¿Estás bien? – dijo Katherine extrañada.

Sí – afirmó Damon- ¿Quieres ir a la noria otra vez, Ash? – preguntó agachándose junto a la niña y su resplandeciente sonrisa ya estaba de vuelta.

¡Síiiiiiiiiiii! – gritó la pequeña y Katherine y él rieron.

A la mañana siguiente Elena esperaba con impaciencia su encuentro con Damon. Meredith la observaba desde la distancia algo preocupada, no le había contado que Damon había preguntado por ella a propósito pues esperaba ver qué se traía entre manos aquel chico antes de que Elena se ilusionara más aún de lo que ya estaba con él.

A la hora señalada, Damon entró llevando una camisa gris oscuro sin abotonar en las mangas como era habitual en él. Junto con su libro.

Hola, buenos días Elena – sonrió haciéndola ver que recordaba su nombre.

Buenos días, Damon – sonrió Elena en igual gesto - ¿Qué vas a tomar? – le preguntó.

Un café y un trozo de esa deliciosa tarta de tu madre – sonrió Damon señalándola – Hoy la tomaré aquí, si te parece bien – le dijo señalando una mesa.

Claro, siéntate y en seguida te la llevo – sonrió Elena.

Damon se acercó a la ventana y sentado abrió su libro para comenzar a leer.

Meredith se acercó a Elena quien preparaba el café y la tarta sobre la bandeja para llevarla a la mesa de Damon.

Cuidado Elena – le dijo en tono protector – fíjate si lleva anillo.

Sí, Mer. Hoy no se me escapa – sonrió Elena y se acercó a la mesa.

Elena se acercó a Damon con la bandeja y cuando éste la vio, recogió la fotografía de la joven rubia que ya le había visto el otro día, aunque esta vez se fijó más en ella, y no pudo evitar el fijarse en un dorado y sencillo anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular.

"Está casado" – pensó Elena triste – "¿Pero con quién? ¿Con la chica de la foto o con la de la feria? Porque obviamente no son la misma mujer.

Gracias – sonrió Damon cuando le puso el desayuno frente a él.

Que aproveche – dijo Elena un poco fría.

Ayer me dio pena no verte en la feria - dijo él dejándola totalmente en shock – pregunté a tu amiga por ti, me dijo que estabas en casa – añadió.

Sí, no tenía ganas de salir – dijo Elena mirándolo y mirando a Meredith.

Bueno, al menos sabía que te vería aquí – sonrió tímidamente.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y Elena se giró a ver quien entraba. El cartero la sonrió enseñándole un sobre blanco.

Si me disculpas… - dijo a Damon y lo dejó en su mesa para ir hacia el cartero.

El cartero estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra cuando Elena llegó.

¿Ha llegado? – preguntó ilusionada, con miedo de que no fuera así y a la vez con miedo de que sí fuera.

Directa desde la India – sonrió el cartero entregándole el sobre.

Gracias – dijo Elena tomando la carta entre sus manos y se perdió en el almacén para abrirla con intimidad.

Elena se sentó en el suelo y abrió la carta.

"_Elena,_

_Siento mucho no haber estado allí contigo, no puedo imaginarme por todo lo que habrás pasado tú sola._

_Me han contactado de la embajada americana y me han dado todos tus telegramas. Aún no puedo creerme lo que ha pasado, no puedo creerme que los hayamos perdido._

_Estoy arreglando todo aquí para volver a casa contigo, espero no retrasarme mucho. Ya sabes que todo es algo complicado…_

_De verdad que siento mucho no haber estado contigo, ahora mismo estoy destrozado y no puedo imaginarme cómo has de estar tú. Pronto estaré contigo._

_Te quiere._

_Kol"_

Elena se abrazó a la carta y dejó que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas sin control.

Un rato después Meredith entraba al almacén.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó acercándose a ella viéndola como se secaba las lágrimas con las manos.

Sí – dijo Elena.

Me da miedo preguntarte si son buenas o malas noticias – dijo sentándose junto a ella.

Sí, son buenas. Kol vuelve a casa – sonrió Elena.

Vaya, por fin conoceré a tu tío el aventurero – sonrió Meredith tratando de animarla.

Sí, cuando lo veas no te vas a creer que es mi tío- sonrió Elena pensando en él y más contenta ante la idea de que pronto lo tendría en casa – Ojalá hubiera vuelto por algo más alegre – añadió.

Bueno, ya no podemos hacer nada por remediar lo que ha pasado, al menos ya lo sabe y podrás estar tranquila – dijo Meredith echando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga. La muerte de sus padres a principios del verano era algo todavía muy reciente, y aunque Elena aparentara fortaleza, ella mejor que nadie sabía que aún lo pasaba mal. No en vano compartían casa, y la había oído varias veces llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Al menos antes de…

Damon me ha dicho que le despidiera de ti – dijo Meredith al acordarse.

No me dijiste que te había preguntado por mí en la feria – dijo Elena mirándola.

Ah, eso… se me había olvidado – mintió analizando a su amiga con la mirada.

Bueno, creo que voy a pasar de él – dijo Elena triste mirando al suelo.

¿Y ese cambio? – preguntó Meredith.

Uno, le he visto el anillo: está casado. Dos, le he vuelto a ver la foto de la chica en el libro y no es con la que paseaba ayer por la feria. Y tres juraría que ha tonteado conmigo, así que no sé muy bien que va – enumeró Elena contando con los dedos.

Eso mismo pensé yo, por eso no te había dicho nada de lo de ayer – reconoció Meredith.

¡Mentirosa! Lo sabía – rio Elena y Meredith la imitó – Aunque me gusta pensar que te tengo para defenderme – sonrió mirando a su amiga.

Eso no lo dudes – sonrió Meredith y las dos se lenvantaron.

Anda, vamos a despedir a los señores Jameson – dijo Elena encaminándose hacia dentro de la cafetería.

¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de los lunes? – preguntó Meredith sonriendo tras ella.

A que lo adivino – dijo Elena poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Que no viene Matt – dijo Meredith y las dos jóvenes se echaron a reír de nuevo.

Damon estaba en el despacho de profesores recogiendo sus cosas cuando Ashley y Katherine entraron en la habitación.

¡Papi! – gritó Ashley echándose en sus brazos. Damon le correspondió con una sonrisa dándole un beso en el pelo.

¿Y esta sorpresa? – preguntó Damon mirando a Katherine.

Al recoger a Ashley hemos pensado que podríamos ir a comer fuera y se nos ha ocurrido venir a recogerte. ¿Te parece bien? – preguntó ella desde la puerta.

¡Me encanta! – dijo Damon - esperadme en el parque de la esquina si queréis, enseguida estoy con vosotras.

Bien, ¡parque! ¡parque! – gritó la pequeña saliendo por la puerta, Katherine sonrió a Damon y salió para ir a busca a Ashley que le llevaba ya una buena ventaja.

Elijah que estaba en la sala junto a Damon y había visto toda la escena se acercó a Damon.

Tienes una hija preciosa – le dijo amablemente.

Gracias – sonrió Damon guardando el portátil

Y tu mujer es muy guapa también – añadió mirando hacia la puerta con la misma amabilidad.

Ah, ¿Kath? Es mi hermana melliza – sonrió Damon – la madre de Ash murió al nacer ella – añadió con una nota de tristeza en la voz.

Oh, lo siento mucho, Damon, no tenía ni idea – se disculpó Elijah acercándose más al joven – No me imagino por lo que has tenido que pasar.

Sí… - dijo Damon pensativo acariciando la alianza de su mano con el pulgar – Ha sido duro, pero Kath es fantástica con Ashley… tenemos mucha suerte de tenerla – sonrió.

¿Sabes qué? Y no me malinterpretes por mi falta de tacto – dijo Elijah tímidamente.

¿Qué? – preguntó Damon sonriendo ante la incomodidad de su compañero. Elijah se había portado muy con él bien desde el primer momento en que Damon llegó al instituto, podría decirse que empezaba a ser su amigo.

Creo que pronto aceptaré esa invitación a cenar en tu casa - sonrió Elijah volviendo a mirar por la puerta por donde Katherine se había marchado y Damon rio a carcajadas ante su tímida insinuación.

Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras – añadió poniendo una mano en su brazo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Damon terminó de recoger y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

Oye, y ¿dónde se puede ir a comer aquí? – preguntó Damon a Elijah.

Es lo bueno y lo malo que tienen los pueblos pequeños, aquí todo es muy tranquilo, pero hay poca variedad. Podéis ir al restaurante de la señora Adams, Joe's. Es una viuda muy agradable, hace la mejor comida casera de todo Apple Grove. Nada sofisticado, pero para chuparse los dedos. Además el sitio es muy acogedor, está a dos manzanas de aquí, siguiendo la avenida principal – respondió Elijah muy sonriente.

Genial, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- sonrió Damon.

En otra ocasión, tengo que preparar un examen para mañana a los de tercero. Gracias – dijo Elijah y volvió a sentarse en su mesa.

Elena y Meredith estaban echando la persiana de la cafetería. Sólo servían desayunos y cerraban a la hora de comer para volver a abrir a la mañana siguiente.

Tengo hambre, ¿qué tenemos hoy para comer? – preguntó Meredith.

Oh, no preparé nada ayer… - dijo Elena con cara triste.

Ya te vale, ¿y para qué te dejo en casa? ¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Meredith y la cara que le puso Elena le reveló que estuvo toda la tarde noche pensando en las musarañas.

¿Y si vamos a Joe's y pedimos algo para llevar y nos acurrucamos en el salón a ver una peli? – preguntó Elena sonriente.

¡Me encanta! Hace tiempo que no comemos ese delicioso pollo asado – sonrió Meredith y las dos jóvenes se tomaron del brazo para ir buscar el coche e ir por la comida.

Meredith aparcó junto a Joe's y apagó el contacto.

¿Te llegas tú y te espero aquí? Estoy molida, creo que hasta podría echar una cabezadita – sonrió tras dar un bostezo.

Cómo eres… ¿a qué hora te recogiste ayer? – preguntó Elena.

Uf, ¡a las mil! Ya sabes cómo es Caroline, después del concierto fuimos un rato a las casetas a bailar. Ella quería ver al tonto ese de Tyler… - explicó con gestos de meterse dos dedos en la boca y vomitar.

Jajajaja, no es tonto – la regañó Elena pues conocía a Tyler desde el jardín de infancia.

Sí es tonto, es un musculitos sin cerebro, ya sé que ve Caroline en él – sacó la lengua Meredith.

Bueno, Caroline nunca es que se haya caracterizado por su cerebro – añadió Elena y las dos chicas se rieron a la vez.

Elena entró en la cafetería y se acercó a la barra. La señora Adams salió de la cocina y se acercó a ella sonriente.

Hola Elena, guapa, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal va el negocio? – preguntó limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

Bien, todo bien, muchas gracias – sonrió Elena sentándose a la barra.

¿Vas a comer aquí? – preguntó la mujer.

Póngame dos menús de pollo para llevar, Mer y yo comeremos en casa – dijo Elena.

Muy bien, bonita, espera aquí – dijo volviéndose a la cocina.

Elena oyó unas risas en el restaurante y se giró para ver de dónde venían. Sentados en una mesa junto a la ventana y alejados de ella estaban Katherine, Damon y Ashley. Se ocultó como pudo detrás de un menú y continuó observándolos.

Los tres charlaban alegremente mientras comían. Elena pensó que formaban una preciosa familia, se veía a los tres muy felices y compenetrados. Se entristeció un poco al ver lo guapo que era Damon mientras reía, sintió envidia, le encantaría ser aquella chica morena que estaba sentada al lado de la niña y que intentaba meterle una patata frita en la boca entre risas.

Al llegar al coche junto a Meredith se sentó y dio un gran suspiro.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Meredith.

Estaban ahí dentro – dijo Elena mirando por el cristal delantero con cara triste.

¿Quienes? – preguntó su amiga medio adormilada.

Damon y su familia – contestó enfurruñada.

Anda, vamos – dijo Meredith y arrancó el coche.

Damon arropó a Ashley en su cama.

Papá, ¿me cuentas un cuento? – preguntó la niña.

Claro, ¿cuál quieres? – preguntó Damon sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

Cuéntame uno de mamá – sonrió la pequeña.

Está bien - sonrió Damon acariciándole la cabeza – Tu madre era una chica muy atrevida, era la más guapa de todo el instituto – comenzó Damon y la niña se acomodó para oírle – la primera tarde que me habló me dejó petrificado. Yo iba siempre en moto al instituto, mi moto era un poco desastre así que el día que Becka me habló estaba dándole patadas a ese trasto cuando se me acercó.

_¿No arranca? – me preguntó ella._

_No – dije yo girándome a verla y cuando la vi de cerca me quedé embobado._

_Mi hermano tenía una igual, déjame ver – me dijo y se puso a arreglar el motor, al poco tiempo mi moto rugía como si tal cosa, o incluso mejor que nunca. Aquello me dejó de piedra, pero mejor aún fue lo que me dijo._

_Bueno, ahora que la he arreglado ¿me llevas a casa? – me preguntó con una sonrisa preciosa, como la tuya._

Damon se giró a contemplar a su hija y la pequeña ya se había dormido, sonrió y la besó en la frente.

Katehrine preparaba unas tazas con colacao cuando entró Damon en la cocina.

Uhm – sonrió él cuando ella le enseñó la taza.

Los dos tomaron las tazas y salieron al porche a sentarse acurrucados en el columpio.

Kath, ¿crees que es muy pronto para fijarme en alguien? - preguntó

¡Dios! ¡Ya nos veía a los dos viviendo solos de viejecitos! – bromeó ella levantándose y girándose a mirarlo.

Vale, ¿eso es que no es muy pronto? – protestó Damon y Katherine rio a carcajadas.

Damon, no es pronto si tú no crees que sea pronto, eres tú quien ha de verlo… pero para mí cinco años ya está bien.

Becka ha sido la chica de mi vida Katherine, hemos estado siempre juntos, ella fue mi primera novia… ella lo era todo – se entristeció Damon.

¿Le has contado un cuento a Ash? – preguntó su hermana.

¿Qué? – se extrañó Damon.

Cuando le cuentas un cuento a Ash sobre Rebekah te pones triste – dijo ella poniendo una mano en la de él.

Ah – dijo Damon y se quedó pensativo mirando su taza.

Dime, ¿es que has conocido a alguien? – preguntó Katherine un rato después.

Sí… bueno, casi… - sonrió Damon al acordarse de Elena.

¿Cómo es eso de casi? – preguntó Katherine divertida.

He hablado con ella un par de veces y poco más, no me he atrevido a más… - confesó – Es que no quiero empezar una relación con alguien y que no sea buena para Ash, me gustaría poder ver cómo será con ella, cómo la trataría sin tener que complicar las cosas y salir todos mal parados – explicó.

¿Ella conoce a Ash? – preguntó Katherine extrañada.

No – dijo Damon – ya te he dicho que apenas la conozco… ¡Tengo una idea! - exclamó levantándose del columpio y casi tirando a Katherine.

Mañana es fiesta, Ash no tiene clases. Podría ir con ella a la cafetería y comer un trozo de tarta… así podría ver cómo es Elena con Ash –

Así que se llama Elena – sonrió Katherine.

Sí – sonrió Damon embobado – Quiero que sepa todo lo que soy, que vea todo lo que tengo antes de decirle nada… así no la engaño – dijo.

Me parece bien, Ashley seguro que va a flipar yendo a desayunar contigo – dijo Katherine y Damon se sentó junto a ella de nuevo.

Nunca había pensado en todo a lo que has renunciado por nosotros – le dijo serio.

Damon… - empezó ella.

No… es cierto… has puesto en pause tu vida, por mí –

Y por Ash, y no he hecho nada que no quiera, y soy la persona más feliz del mundo aquí con vosotros, no cambiaría mi vida por nada. Te dije que estaría contigo y es lo que quiero hacer –añadió Katherine.

Eres la mejor hermana del mundo – dijo abrazándola.

Y tú el mejor hermano del mundo – le correspondió ella.

Que no te oiga Stefan – rio Damon.

Stefan lo sabe – rio Katherine con él.

A la mañana siguiente Damon y Ashley llegaban hablando y tomados de la mano a la cafetería.

Al llegar allí vieron como Elena salía y cerraba la persiana.

¿Estáis cerrados? – preguntó Damon a las espaldas de Elena y cuando ella se volvió y lo vio con Ashley de la mano se sobresaltó un poco – Perdona, no quería asustarte – se disculpó.

No te preocupes, sí, hoy es la noche grande de la feria, hoy y mañana cierra casi todo en el pueblo – explicó Elena.

Oh, es una pena, había hablado a Ashley muy bien de tu tarta y veníamos a probarla – dijo Damon y Elena miró a la niña que miraba a su padre con cara de pena.

Tengo una idea – dijo Elena - ¿Queréis pasar y tomar un poco de tarta recién hecha para vosotros solos? – preguntó sonriente.

¡Si! – gritó Ashley.

Pero tendrás que ayudarme a cocinar – le dijo Elena agachándose junto a ella.

Papá, ¿puedo? – preguntó la niña mirando a Damon.

Sí, pero no te molestes Elena, ya vendremos otro día – dijo él.

No es molestia, pasad - dijo Elena y volvió a abrir la persiana.

Damon y Ashley la siguieron hasta la cocina y allí Elena se colocó su delantal y le dio otro a Ashley y otro a Damon que rechazó.

Elena empezó a explicarle a Ashley cómo tenía que amasar el hojaldre para preparar todo para la tarta y puso a Damon a cortar y pelar manzanas mientras ella hacía la crema. Damon observaba a Elena con Ashley con una sonrisa en sus labios. No se equivocaba con Elena, tenía una gran química con su hija, Elena era un encanto con ella y Ashley estaba disfrutando de verdad, al final había sido una suerte que el restaurante estuviera cerrado.

El móvil de Damon sonó y miró quien era el que llamaba, al ver que era su hermano cambió el gesto y les hizo una seña de que iba a salir de la cocina para atender la llamada. Damon se sentó sobre una de las mesas de la cafetería, dio un suspiro y contestó.

Hola Stefan – dijo con pesadez.

Holaaaa – saludaron al otro lado con voz divertida y música de fondo.

¿Dónde estás? – preguntó por el sonido de fondo.

Ah, en un bar, he hecho una parada técnica para llamarte. ¿Cómo se llamaba el pueblo ese en que estabais? – preguntó Stefan.

Apple Grove, ya te lo había dicho, ¿por qué? – preguntó Damon enarcando una ceja.

Bueno… puede ser… que tenga que ocultarme una temporada… puede… y yo no he dicho nada… que la chica con la que estaba pues fuera menor… y puede… que no lo digo yo… que su padre y hermano me anden buscando.

¡Stefan! Joder, cómo te pasas.

Bueno, ¿me puedo quedar en tu casa o no? Me comportaré, te lo juro – dijo Stefan y Damon sabía que estaba cruzando los dedos al otro lado aunque no pudiera verlo.

Puedes, ¿sabes dónde está? – preguntó.

No, pero tú vas a mandarme las indicaciones al móvil ¿verdad? – sonrió Stefan y colgó.

Damon se quedó mirando el teléfono con cara de tonto, luego mandó sus señas a Stefan y se preocupó. Su hermano estaba como una cabra, tenía que hablar con Katherine y contárselo.

Mientras Damon hablaba por teléfono fuera Ashley y Elena seguían preparando la tarta.

¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer tartas? – preguntó Ashley viendo como Elena lo colocaba todo en el molde.

Mi madre me enseñó – le contestó Elena.

¿Y haces tartas con tu madre? – preguntó la niña ilusionada.

No, mi mamá murió – dijo Elena con pena y la niña se abrazó a ella.

Oh, no estés triste, mi mamá también murió, pero no hay que estar tristes por no tener mamá– le dijo acariciándole el pelo y Elena se quedó embobada ante aquella noticia.

No, no hay que estar tristes – sonrió Elena algo anonadada aún cuando la niña dejó de abrazarla.

Damon volvió a entrar.

Tenemos que irnos, Ash – dijo – Lo siento, tengo que ir a casa – se explicó con Elena.

Pero no hemos comido la tarta, papá – se quejó la niña.

Otro día venimos, Ash, ahora tenemos que irnos – dijo serio.

Adiós, Elena – dijo Ash con tristeza bajando de la silla donde Elena la había subido.

¿Por qué no la dejas aquí y vuelves luego? – preguntó Elena y al segundo se arrepintió por la cara que le puso Damon.

Sí, papá, vete tú – dijo Asley acercándose más a Elena y ella miró a Damon y articuló un "Lo siento" con la boca.

No Ash, otro día vendremos, ahora tenemos que irnos – insistió Damon.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor – pidió la niña.

Damon se quedó mirándolas por un momento sin saber qué decir, por un lado no le gustaba dejar a su hija con apenas una desconocida, pero sentía que Elena era de fiar y nada le iba a pasar junto a ella, por otro lado le gustaba que hicieran buenas migas, y él necesitaba ir a casa a hablar con Katherine y ver cómo iban a afrontar juntos la llegada de Stefan.

Puede que tarde un poco, ¿será un problema? – preguntó Damon mirando a Elena.

Si te parece, cuando acabemos la tarta, yo puedo llevarla a tu casa – ofreció Elena sonriente, Damon la escrutó con la mirada unos momentos, vio un papel y un bolígrafo cerca y anotó algo.

Ten, esta es mi dirección. Gracias Elena, pórtate bien Ash – le dijo a la niña y tras darle un beso salió de la cafetería.

Damon entró en casa y encontró a Katherine haciendo la colada.

¿Qué tal ha ido? – preguntó sonriente al verlo, pero su expresión la hizo preocuparse - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Ash? – preguntó asustada.

No ha pasado nada con Ash, está haciendo tartas con Elena – explicó Damon.

¿Haciendo tartas? – se extrañó Katherine.

Luego te cuento – dijo Damon – he venido a decirte otra cosa, Stefan viene.

¿Stefan? ¿Aquí? ¿Para qué? –Katherine no salía de su asombro.

Mejor no preguntes…

No, Damon, ¿para qué viene Stefan? – insistió su hermana.

Pues a esconderse Kath, ¿a qué va a ser? ¿a vernos? – dijo Damon dolido.

¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? – preguntó ella enfadada.

Al parecer algo con una menor… - dijo Damon avergonzado.

Qué fuerte, como se le va la olla… - bufó Katherine.

Le he dicho que podía venir – añadió Damon empezando a temer la ira de su hermana.

Que venga, pero pienso atarle bien en corto – dijo ella amenazando con unos calcetines y los dos rieron a la vez.

Un rato más tarde Katherine fue a abrir la puerta pues Damon estaba hablando con Stefan terminando de darle indicaciones de cómo se llegaba al pueblo y a su casa.

¡Tarta! – gritó Ashley entrando con una bolsa en la mano.

Hola – saludó Elena.

Hola, tú debes de ser Elena – sonrió Katherine – Yo soy Kath, gracias por cuidar de ella.

Oh, ha sido un placer, es una niña encantadora – sonrió Elena.

Gracias, sí que lo es… - añadió Katherine mirando hacia dentro y al ver que Damon seguía hablando optó por despedirse, pronto tendrían a Stefan allí y no quería que además hubiera desconocidos en casa – Bueno, gracias por todo Elena – dijo – Si me disculpas voy a ver qué hace Ashley –añadió y cerró la puerta dejando a Elena allí pasmada.

Elena se dio la vuelta tras un par de minutos parada allí en el porche sin saber muy bien que hacer.

"Esta es la novia fijo, y no parece que le caiga muy bien" – pensó Elena y se fue de allí hacia su casa con la pena de no haber vuelto a ver a Damon.

Mientras iba de camino a su casa un chico que estaba parado al borde de la carretera le hizo señas para que parase.

Hola – sonrió asomándose a la ventanilla, y Elena pudo ver que era muy guapo y que desde luego no era de por allí. Tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes y un cabello dorado un poco largo. Sonreía con la sonrisa del que sabe que es guapo.

Hola – correspondió ella algo intimidada por su cercanía.

¿Es está la calle del General Simons? – preguntó el desconocido.

No, es esa, la siguiente a la derecha – respondió ella señalándole.

Ah, gracias. Ya estoy cerca – sonrió – Por cierto, me llamo Stefan, ¿y tú? – preguntó.

Elena Gilbert – dijo ella tímida.

Pues gracias, Elena Gilbert – sonrió Stefan y se alejó montado en su moto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El timbre de la casa sonó insistentemente y Katherine fue a abrir con pocas ganas sabiendo quien era el que estaba detrás de la puerta.

Stefan estaba delante de ella con una mochila del ejército colgada al hombro.

¡Kathy! – saludó acercándose a abrazarla.

Hola Stefan – dijo ella de mal humor – Y no me llames más así, por favor – le pidió sin devolverle el abrazo.

Perdona, Kath – sonrió travieso pues sabía perfectamente que odiaba que la llamaran así - ¿Y los otros? – preguntó soltando la bolsa y poniéndose a buscar – He traído un regalo para Ash – dijo sacando un móvil de peluche con cuatro números de la bolsa.

Stefan, Ash tiene casi 6 años, ¿no podías haberte esforzado un poquito más? – le censuró Kath.

Bah, seguro que le gusta – sonrió Stefan y entró hacia el salón con el juguete en la mano.

En el salón de la casa Ashley y Damon estaban sentados frente al piano.

¡Hola! – saludó Stefan y los dos dejaron de tocar.

Hola, Stefan – saludó Damon acercándose a dar un abrazo a su hermano.

Ash, ¿te cuerdas del tío Stefan? – preguntó a la niña que se había quedado delante del piano sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Tampoco hace tanto que no me ve – se quejó Stefan mirando a su hermano – Te he traído un regalo – dijo Stefan mostrándole el juguete a la niña.

Gracias – contestó ella tímidamente tomándolo y Damon frunció en ceño al ver lo que era.

Ash, ¿quieres que vayamos al parque? – preguntó Katherine desde la puerta del salón.

¡Parque! ¡Parque! – gritó la niña y se fue con su tía, Damon y Katherine intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa y ella se fue con la niña al parque.

Stefan se sentó en el sillón y puso las piernas sobre la mesa de centro. Damon se sentó junto a él.

A ver, cuéntame qué has hecho – preguntó con tono cansado, como si aquella pregunta la hubiera formulado ya un millar de veces.

Yo no he hecho nada, estaba en un bar en Los Angeles y ella se me acercó y era muy guapa, y te juro que no aparentaba para nada 17, nos enrollamos allí mismo, fue increíble – sonrió recordando.

Ahórrame los detalles, por favor – pidió Damon.

Pues eso, que me iba con ella para mi moto para seguir la noche y se me echaron encima dos tíos, que uno era el hermano, que si yo era un desgraciado y que qué se yo y me largué de ahí pitando a casa. Luego mi amigo Klaus me dijo que la había cagado pero bien, que la niña era hija de un tío importante de la noche, dueño de varios locales, y que me andaban buscando para darme una paliza. Así que se me ocurrió venir a visitar a mis hermanos mayores favoritos – sonrió, Damon se llevó las manos a la cara.

Bueno, es menos grave de lo que pensaba. Seguramente si no hubieras estado borracho, como seguro que estabas habrías visto que era una cría, aunque si la cría se metió contigo pues será que no era la primera vez que hacía algo de eso.

Que no era su primera vez te lo garantizo – rio Stefan y se puso en pie – Sabía que tú lo comprenderías – dijo mientras daba una vuelta por el salón observando las cosas.

Damon suspiró. Stefan tenía razón, se había pasado media vida sacándole de follones… tan sólo un día… No, no quiso acordarse de eso.

Aquí no quiero ni peleas, ni chicas, ni cosas así, ¿está claro? – advirtió a su hermano pequeño – Ash es una niña y yo soy alguien respetable aquí, soy un profesor del instituto.

¿Profesor? ¿Y qué leches haces de profesor? Todavía no entiendo cómo os habéis venido a vivir aquí – rio Stefan.

Es bueno para Ashley, es más tranquilo que Nueva York – explicó Damon.

¿Y sabe padre que su primogénito, su heredero, es un profesor de un pueblucho de Virginia? – preguntó.

No es un pueblucho, y sí, lo sabe. Pero no podía seguir allí, Stefan, no es la vida que quiero para Ashley – explicó - ¿Sabe padre de tus, ya sabes, asuntos?

No me hablo con el viejo desde que cobré la herencia de mamá, así que me importa un cuerno lo que sepa – escupió Stefan y Damon no quiso entrar a decirle nada al respecto.

Bueno, querrás ducharte y ver tu cuarto ¿no? – preguntó levantándose también.

¿Pero voy a tener cuarto y todo? Pensaba que tendríamos que compartir habitación – sonrió burlón – ¿Y puedes pagar una casa tan grande con el sueldo de un maestro?

No es maestro, es profesor, y no, no puedo, pero a diferencia de otros yo no me he fundido mi fideicomiso ni mi herencia, así que tengo dinero. Además tengo la parte que me dio padre al dejar la empresa.

Y tienes a Kathy. Oye, hay que buscarle un novio a esa hermana nuestra, se está arrugando como una pasa.

Kath está deseando tener una escusa para largarte de aquí, así que más te vale no buscarle la boca – advirtió Damon.

Elena y Meredith terminaban de arreglarse frente al espejo.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Meredith al ver una pequeña sombra de tristeza en los ojos de su amiga – Es la primera vez que vamos a los fuegos desde… ya sabes…

Sí… estoy bien, pero los echo mucho de menos Mer. A mi madre le encantaban los fuegos – suspiró.

Lo pasaremos muy bien por ellos, ¿vale? – sonrió Meredith agarrándola de la cintura.

Vale – sonrió Elena y continuaron arreglándose.

El día en que lanzaban los fuegos era el día grande de la feria, todo el pueblo acudía allí. Todas las familias se reunían en una gran explanada de césped donde se sentaban con mantas a contemplar los fuegos mientras disfrutaban de una agradable cena casera. Aquella tradición era una de las favoritas de Elena, y era la primera vez que la vivía sin sus padres.

Meredith y ella se sentaron juntas y comenzaron a sacar la comida para cenar.

¡Elena! - la pequeña Ashley se echó en sus brazos rodeando su cuello con fuerza.

Hola Ash – sonrió Elena sorprendida por la efusividad de la niña.

¿Has venido a ver los fuegos? Nosotros también hemos venido, estamos allí – señaló sin mirar - Yo nunca he visto los fuegos, bueno sí, los vimos el verano en Disneyworld, pero papá dice que no son los mismos, entonces nunca los he visto, te he hecho un dibujo, sales tú con una tarta, papá dice que podemos ir a llevártelo un día a tu cafetería, ¿podemos Elena? – soltó la niña casi sin respirar.

Claro – sonrió Elena – verás cómo te gustan estos fuegos – añadió.

Ash, no puedes salir corriendo de esa manera – dijo Damon cuando hubo llegado hasta ellas y Elena se levantó.

No he salido corriendo papá, he venido a ver a Elena – dijo la niña como quien explica lo más lógico del mundo – hasta luego Elena – se despidió y volvió a irse, Damon la siguió con la mirada para ver que se reunía con Katherine en la manta que ellos habían preparado.

Elena, antes no pude darte las gracias por lo de esta mañana, disculpa. Ashley está encantada – sonrió.

No hay de qué, me ha contado que me ha hecho un dibujo – sonrió Elena.

Sí, está como loca con eso, he tenido que explicarle como veinte veces que no podíamos ir a la cafetería a llevártela porque no estabas allí – sonrió Damon llevándose la mano al pelo.

Es una niña muy especial – dijo Elena.

Sí que lo es – dijo Damon mirando hacia la niña que se tiraba sobre su hermana haciéndole cosquillas, Elena siguió su mirada y al ver la misma escena sintió una punzada de celos.

Bueno, tendrás que irte con tu familia – dijo a Damon que estaba parado de pie frente a ella en silencio.

Sí, vamos a cenar. De postre tenemos un poco de tarta de manzana – sonrió – Muchas Gracias, Elena. Me ha gustado mucho verte, ojalá no hubiera tenido que irme esta mañana, quizá otro día podríamos quedar y hablar un rato más – sonrió.

Sí - dijo Elena alargando la palabra con cara rara, ¿le estaba pidiendo una cita? ¿Con su novia allí a pocos metros? No, no podía ser, de seguro le estaba malentendiendo, quizá se refería a ir otro día con Ashley y eso, sólo en plan de amigos, no podía estar pidiéndole una cita, ¿no? Parecía ser un buen chico, no le pegaba comportarse como un cretino.

Damon le sonrió una vez más y se alejó para sentarse con su familia, Elena se sentó junto a Meredith que, raro en ella, no había dicho ni pio durante toda la escena.

¿Te acaba de pedir una cita? – preguntó incrédula.

¿Verdad? – preguntó Elena contenta de pensar que no sólo a ella se lo había parecido – Pero no puede ser una cita, de seguro estaba siendo amable. Una cita habría sido "¿qué haces el sábado para cenar?" y él ha dicho de "otro día nos veremos" sólo es una frase hecha – se aclaró Elena a sí misma en voz alta.

Si tú lo dices… - dijo Meredith y siguió a lo suyo.

De madrugada las chicas volvían paseando a casa cuando un chico en moto se paró delante de ellas, al quitarse el casco Elena pudo reconocerlo como el desconocido de aquella mañana. Puso la pata de cabra y se bajó de la moto con su sonrisa resplandeciente y andares decididos.

Hola, Elena Gilbert, me había parecido reconocerte – sonrió.

Hola… eh… no recuerdo tu nombre – dijo ella molesta pues se acordaba perfectamente pero no le gustaba la actitud chulesca del chico.

Stefan – sonrió él - ¿Y tú eres? – preguntó mirando a la otra joven.

Meredith – respondió ella un poco con la boca abierta, Elena no le había dicho nada de un apuesto desconocido en moto.

¿Hay algún bar en este pueblo? Estaba buscando un sitio para ir a tomar algo – explicó Stefan.

Sí lo hay, pero estará cerrado. Es la feria y todo está cerrado – respondió Elena.

¿Y en la feria sirven alcohol? – preguntó Stefan.

Pues claro, ¿dónde te crees que estás? – preguntó ella molesta.

Esa sí que la sé, en Applenosequé… algo con manzana, aquí todo son manzanas, los carteles, las señales… - Stefan desvió sus ojos al escote de Elena y vio que llevaba un colgante al cuello con una manzana, acercó su mano a tocarlo - ¿Ves? Todo con manzana – sonrió y Elena le apartó la mano.

Es AppleGrove – dijo Elena cada vez más enfadada con aquel chico.

¿Y quieres venir conmigo a tomar algo? Por favor, si no vienes seguro que me voy a perder, y de verdad que necesito una copa, estoy muy aburrido – sonrió.

Ya nos íbamos a casa – explicó Elena, pero no sabía por qué se veía tentada de aceptar la invitación de aquel chico, había algo en su mirada, algo en él, que la atraía y no lo lograba entender.

¿No os apiadáis de un guapo desconocido? – preguntó él haciendo pucheros – Aunque sólo tengo sitio en la moto para una, tendréis que echarlo a suertes y te va a tocar a ti, así que ¿nos vamos? – preguntó.

En otra ocasión – dijo Elena cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho dándole a entender con su mirada que no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Te tomo la palabra, Elena Gilbert – sonrió Stefan y se volvió a colocar el casco para montarse en la moto e irse.

A la mañana siguiente Meredith salió al porche a buscar el periódico. Le encantaba recibir a edición especial de feria donde se veían fotos de todos los concursos, de las actuaciones del concierto y de la velada de los fuegos.

Encontró una foto en la que se veía a Caroline completamente borracha agarrada a uno de los postes de iluminación de la avenida principal y la recortó, esa foto era todo un tesoro, y la presumida Caroline Forbes se iba a estar arrepintiendo de ella por los restos.

Siguió pasando las páginas y una de las fotos de la noche de los fuegos llamó especialmente su atención, era una foto preciosa y corrió al cuarto de Elena escaleras arriba para enseñársela a su amiga.

Elena salía de la ducha cuando entró Meredith a la carrera.

Tienes que ver esto, Elena – le dijo enseñándole el periódico.

Elena miró la página que Meredith le enseñaba y vio a Damon sentado en el césped abrazando a Ash la noche de los fuegos. Era una foto preciosa, la niña llevaba su gorrito de lana como varias veces la había visto Elena ya con él y Damon se apoyaba sobre su cabeza relajado. Los dos se veían muy felices, era una foto de portada de revista. Si hubiera sido en color los ojos azules de Damon y Ashley habrían resaltado sobre todo lo demás. Elena estaba enamorada de aquellos ojos, de la belleza y dulzura que transmitían.

Elena se sentó en la cama con la página del periódico en las manos contemplando la foto durante largo rato, no se dio ni cuenta de que Meredith había salido de la habitación y la había dejado sola allí.

Buscó en su escritorio y cogió unas tijeras para recortarla, le puso un marco de cartulina y la colgó en su chapón, junto a la nota de Damon.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Ashley entró al salón y cogió el mando para ponerse a ver los dibujos animados.

Cuando fue a sentarse vio que en el sofá del salón estaba Stefan tumbado boca abajo y roncando.

La niña se acercó a la cocina donde estaban Damon y Katherine acabando de desayunar.

Papá, el tío Stefan está dormido en el salón – dijo la niña con mala cara tirando de la camiseta de Damon.

Déjame, Ash. Yo lo despierto – dijo Katherine y fue hacia el salón.

En el salón Stefan seguía acostado sin moverse de cómo Ashley lo había dejado.

Stefan – dijo Katherine poniéndose junto a él – Stefan – repitió sin éxito.

¡Stefan! – le gritó dándole una patada en el culo. Stefan dio un bote y se levantó.

Joder, Kathy, ¡vaya forma de despertarme!

No digas tacos, y no me llames Kathy, Stefan. ¿Es que no tienes un cuarto? – protestó ella.

No tenía ganas de subir la escalera – bostezó Stefan.

Deberías pensar que aquí vive Ashley, no puedes llegar borracho a las tantas de la mañana – le advirtió.

Ya no estoy borracho, estaba durmiendo, la niña ve gente durmiendo todo el rato no es tan grave, Kathy – sonrió burlándose de ella.

Deberías hacer algo de provecho con tu vida, y no andar por ahí durmiendo el sofá de los demás.

Al menos yo tengo una vida y no voy por ahí jugando a las casitas con mi hermano gemelo – le dijo levantándose.

¡Eres un cerdo! – le gritó dándole una bofetada – No sé cómo Damon te permite vivir aquí – dijo a punto de estallar en lágrimas y salió del salón antes de llorar delante de Stefan.

En el pasillo Katherine se encontró con Damon y rompió a llorar antes de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación.

Stefan… - empezó entrando en el salón.

¡Joder! No le dejan a uno dormir la mona en paz… - dijo Stefan y tomando su chaqueta de cuero se fue a la calle para poco después irse de allí con la moto.

Damon dejó a Ashley viendo los dibujos y subió al cuarto de Katherine. Golpeó con los nudillos antes de entrar, como no obtuvo respuesta entró y la vio llorando sobre la cama abrazada a la almohada. Se sentó junto a ella y le acarició la espalda.

Lo siento – dijo.

No hagas eso, no te disculpes por él. Es un cerdo Damon, no sé cómo le dejas quedarse, no sé cómo se lo consientes siempre todo.

Sólo está perdido, Kath.

¿Y cuanto tiempo va a estar perdido? Cada vez es peor y lo sabes – dijo – desde aquello – susurró.

Es su forma de enfrentarse a las cosas, no sabe hacerlo de otra manera.

¡Deja de defenderlo! – le gritó levantándose de la cama.

Es mi hermano, Kath, como tú. Si tú estuvieras perdida también te ayudaría – se explicó - ¿Qué te pasa con él? – preguntó.

¡Lo que debería pasarte a ti! – gritó furiosa.

Kath – le advirtió levantando la mano que no siguiera por ahí, no quería entrar en aquello, no quería hablar de ello, no quería recordarlo. Katherine vio como cambiaba la expresión de su cara y se serenó.

Lo siento Damon – dijo abrazándose a él – si tu quieres le aguantaré.

Al día siguiente Elena esperaba como cada día de la semana mirando el reloj y sonriendo, sabía que lo vería, sabía que ahora hablaría con él, porque ahora era distinto, ahora se conocían.

A la hora señalada Damon entró fiel a su cita. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros y una camisa de un tono gris verdoso. Elena se fijó en los puños, y sonrió al ver que estaban desabotonados. Llevaba un libro en las manos y en su cara su preciosa sonrisa.

Hola buenos días – saludó.

Buenos días, ¿qué vas a tomar? – preguntó Elena.

Vaya, creía que ya sabrías lo que quiero – dijo con un puchero, que a Elena le hizo congelarse el aire en los pulmones.

¿Café y tarta para llevar? – preguntó tratando de recobrar la normalidad.

Café y tarta, pero me sentaré allí si te parece bien, y si puedes me gustaría que me acompañaras. Nunca tengo tiempo de hablar contigo – sonrió y se fue hacia la mesa sin esperar una respuesta y cruzando los dedos internamente. Todas las veces en que habían hablado ella había sido muy amable con él, le parecía haber visto en ellas señales que le decían que le gustaba, además, verla con Ashley fue lo que hizo que se decidiera a dar un paso más con ella, a acercarse a ella para conocerla mejor…

Elena preparaba la bandeja con manos temblorosas. Meredith se acercó a ella desde detrás de la barra.

Cuidado – le dijo.

Sólo quiere hablar conmigo, cuando la señora Jamenson me pide que me siente a su mesa no me dices cuidado – le reprochó Elena.

Tú no estás colada por la señora Jameson – aclaró Meredith – Y si la señora Jameson estuviera como está Damon yo me sentaría a su mesa – rio y Elena rio con ella relajándose, Meredith era estupenda, siempre tenía la palabra justa, el gesto adecuado para ayudarla y por ello le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Elena dejó el café y la tarta sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a Damon quien recogió el libro y guardó la foto dentro.

¿Era la madre de Ash? – preguntó Elena señalando el libro casi sin pensarlo y arrepintiéndose al momento por la cara que Damon le puso a oír aquella frase – lo siento, Ash me contó que su mamá había muerto, como la mía – se explicó rápidamente por hablar sin pensar.

No te disculpes - dijo Damon – Sí, es Rebekah, mi mujer.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos chicos y Elena pensaba rápidamente en cómo romper el hielo, en cómo retomar la conversación.

¿Qué estabas leyendo? – preguntó y Damon agradeció que hablara con una preciosa y perfecta sonrisa.

Es una primicia – dijo mostrándoselo – Es el último libro de mi hermana, aún no está en la calle, saldrá por navidades: "Más poderoso que la sangre" – le explicó.

¿Tu hermana escribe? ¿Y tú eres músico? Sois una familia de muchos talentos – alucinó Elena.

Ni te imaginas – murmuró Damon pensando en Stefan.

Elena observaba el libro, en la portada había tres rosas rojas y bajo el título estaban las iniciales K.S.

La campana de la cafetería sonó y Elena se giró, al ver quien era, la bandeja se le cayó al suelo y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

¡Kol! – gritó abrazándose a él.

Damon observaba la escena desde la mesa. Varias emociones pasaron por su mente al contemplarla. Primero sorpresa, luego celos, luego pena: Elena tenía un novio, un novio guapo además, y al que debía de querer mucho por la manera en que lo saludaba.

El joven había dejado una maleta en el suelo y la abrazaba en silencio con lo ojos cerrados.

Ven, entra – le dijo Elena y los dos se perdieron por el almacén, dejando a Damon con su café, su tarta y su decepción.

Meredith limpiaba la barra cuando Damon se acercó y dejó tristemente los tres dólares sobre ella.

Hasta mañana – le dijo dándose la vuelta.

Hasta mañana – se despidió Meredith y al ver quien entraba por la puerta cuando Damon salía su cara se puso blanca.

Alaric entró con la cabeza medio gacha y una expresión de duda en sus ojos.

Hacía dos meses que no se veían y en la última semana todo se había complicado sobremanera para ella. Aún no había hablado con nadie de aquello, pero definitivamente era algo que no podía esperar.

Hola Mer – saludó sentándose a la barra.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella dolida.

Quería verte – dijo él.

Ya me has visto, adiós – le señaló la puerta.

¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó él.

No – respondió seca.

Por favor, quiero hablar contigo… yo… estaba equivocado.

Lo estabas – dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Podemos hablar, ¿por favor? ¿Podrías escucharme? ¿No merezco una oportunidad? – preguntó con una leve sonrisa. Meredith llevó, con un movimiento imperceptible gracias a la barra, una mano a su vientre y suspiró.

Está bien, pero aquí no, estoy trabajando – aceptó.

¿Quieres que vayamos a Joe's esta noche? - preguntó Alaric con la esperanza de que aquél lugar en donde habían pasado tan buenos momentos le diera buena suerte.

Está bien, ¿a las ocho?

A las ocho – sonrió levantándose – hasta luego – se despidió y se marchó del bar.

Cuando estuvo segura de que no la veía Meredith apoyó su espalda contra la pared y ahora llevó ambas manos a su vientre. Había pensado en todas las opciones, y ninguna opción le incluía a él. Ahora estaba allí para hablar con ella. ¿Lo cambiaba eso todo?

Kol dio un golpe en la pared, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, Elena le agarró del brazo.

Ya no podemos hacer nada, al menos están juntos – dijo con las lágrimas en sus ojos también.

Sí, no me los imagino de otra manera – sonrió Kol – Me habría gustado tanto poder despedirme de ellos…

Y a mí… - se lamentó Elena.

Te veo muy bien, Elena. Eres una chica muy fuerte, siempre lo supe. Me gustaba pensar que estabas tan loca como yo, pero ahora veo que eres toda una mujer – le sonrió acariciándole la cara, y ella le abrazó.

Por la tarde Katherine y Damon paseaban con Ashley por el parque cuando se encontraron con Elijah que paseaba a su perro.

Hola, qué casualidad, no sabía que tuvieras perro – saludó Damon.

Hola – saludó sonriente Elijah y Katherine le dio un empujoncito a su heremano.

Ah, no te había presentado a mi hermana, ¿verdad? – dijo – Katherine, Elijah – los presentó y vio como se perdían el uno en los ojos del otro, por un momento se sintió incómodo.

Oye, esta noche íbamos a ir los tres a cenar a Joe's. Como el otro día no viniste hoy deberías venir – dijo Damon a su amigo y Katherine le miró con los ojos abiertos, nunca salían a cenar.

Oh, me parece genial – sonrió Elijah algo cortado, en ese momento se sentía como un adolescente.

Pues a las 7:30 nos vemos allí – sonrió Damon.

A las 7:30 - sonrió Elijah – Encantado – dijo mirando a Katherine y se marchó con el perro.

¿Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó a su hermano cuando Elijah se había ido.

Porque te he visto como le mirabas – sonrió Damon y Katherine se sonrojó.

Un poco antes de la hora a la que habían quedado con Elijah, Damon hablaba con Ashley en su cuarto mientras la vestía.

Recuerda lo que te he dicho, ¿vale? Tienes que hacerlo muy bien – le guiñó un ojo.

Sí papá, choca – dijo levantando la mano y los dos chocaron.

¡Kath! – llamó a su hermana – Ahora - susurró a Ashley.

La niña se sentó en el suelo y se llevó la mano a la tripa haciendo pucheros.

Me duele, pupa, pupa – decía.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó entrando.

Creo que le ha sentado mal la merienda, debería prepararle una manzanilla y acostarla – explicó.

¿Te duele mucho, cariño? - ¿Vamos al médico? – preguntó arrodillándose junto a ella.

No, medico no, medico no – decía llorando.

No te preocupes, yo me quedo con ella, no es para tanto, tú vete a cenar, Elijah va a llegar a Joe's de un momento a otro – dijo.

¿Seguro? – preguntó ella con dudas.

Claro, vete, vete - dijo levantándola y empujándola fuera del cuarto.

¿Damon? – preguntó - ¿De verdad no te importa que me vaya a cenar?

Que no pesada, yo sé cuidar muy bien de Ashley – dijo él.

Ya sé que sabes cuidarla – añadió ella.

Pues eso, vete. Ash, vamos a la cama – dijo llevando a la niña a la cama - ¿Aún no te has ido? Vas a llegar tarde – dijo mirando a su hermana.

Katherine se quedó un momento mirando y luego sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y se fue a cenar con esa misma sonrisa en los labios.

Meredith y Elena entraron a Joe's poco antes de las ocho y se sentaron a la barra. Meredith estaba nerviosa como un flan, pero Elena le había dicho que en cuanto Alaric llegara ella se iría de allí, los dos tenían que hablar y mucho.

Mientras esperaban Elena echó un vistazo y en la mesa más alejada los vio. ¡Katherine y Elijah! ¿Pero qué hacían ellos dos ahí? ¿Qué hacía la novia de Damon con otro? ¿Qué hacía haciendo manitas con otro? ¿Cómo podía hacer manitas con nadie teniendo a semejante novio? Esa tía era una fresca y ella le iba a soltar unas cuantas verdades.

En ese momento Alaric llegó y Elena sintió que quería explotar. Aquel día había sido demasiado para ella, Kol había regresado trayendo consigo todos los recuerdos de sus padres, ir al cementerio con él había sido muy doloroso… luego lo que Meredith le había contado, que la tenía muy preocupada, y por último estaba aquella bruja que tenía la desfachatez de engañar a Damon a las claras. Se despidió de Alaric y Meredith y salió del bar a toda pastilla, sin mirar por donde iba.

Cuando se cansó de correr se sentó en la acera con la cabeza oculta entre las piernas. El sonido de una moto parándose la hizo levantarla.

Elena Gilber, la chica de la manzana – sonrió Stefan.

Stephen – dijo ella molesta.

Es Stefan, pero eso ya lo sabes – sonrió él y ella sonrió de vuelta - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te llevo a algún sitio? – le preguntó.

No, gracias – dijo ella.

Vamos, seguro que hace siglos que no sales del pueblo, ¿te apetecería ir a dar una vuelta conmigo? Cogemos la carretera y paramos donde tú quieras, tú mandas – sonrió irresistiblemente.

Elena se lo pensó unos minutos, aquel día había sido horrible y necesitaba escapar, necesitaba alejarse de todo por un tiempo. Algo en su interior le decía que Stefan no era de fiar, pero otra parte de ella le miraba a los ojos y deseaba montarse en aquella moto.

Está bien – dijo levantándose.

¡Más que bien! – dijo Stefan yendo a por otro casco negro y dándoselo – Un momento - dijo volviéndoselo a quitar. Sacó de su bolsillo trasero su cartera y buscó hasta encontrar una pegatina de una manzana y se la colocó al casco – Ahora está perfecto para ti – sonrió y Elena le sonrió de vuelta.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Cuando hubo acostado a Ashley, Damon se sentó frente al piano con un vaso de bourbon y cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar.

La melodía que sonaba era dulce y a la vez melancólica, pero era muy hermosa, cuando Damon notó como una lágrima caía por sus mejillas se dio cuenta de la melodía que estaba tocando, una melodía que hacía años que no tocaba, porque le era demasiado doloroso el escucharla, porque la había escrito para ella.

Se levantó del piano y se acercó a la chimenea que estaba apagada, puso las manos sobre el poyete y suspiró, a su lado había un álbum de fotos lo tomó y se sentó con él junto a su copa.

_Damon iba corriendo por las escaleras como si su vida la fuera en ello. Al llegar al rellano paró un segundo agachándose y apoyando las manos sobre los muslos para intentar acompasar su respiración pero al mirar el reloj volvió a salir corriendo._

_Al llegar a la puerta de la clínica apenas tenía aire para hablar._

_Salvatore – le dijo a la enfermera que estaba en el mostrador con una mano en el costado y dando grandes bocanadas de aire, la enfermera sonrió y miró el monitor._

_Consulta cuatro – dijo y le señaló dónde tenía que ir._

_Damon llegó y tocó con los nudillos- Adelante – dijeron desde dentro y él abrió._

_Dentro, Rebekah estaba sentada sobre el potro con la barriga descubierta y una bata de hospital azul. La primera mirada que le lanzó fue de enfado pero luego le tendió la mano y él fue a tomarla._

_¿Habéis empezado ya? – le susurró._

_No, va con un poco de retraso – dijo ella - ¿Dónde estabas?_

_Se me ha complicado una reunión y… -_

_Deja Damon, siempre es igual – le interrumpió ella soltándose de la mano._

_Bueno, vamos a ver si hoy conseguimos saber el sexo – sonrió el médico entrando y sentándose._

_Damon y Rebekah se quedaron mirando al monitor mientras el médico pasaba el ecógrafo por la tripa de Rebekah que comenzaba a ser abultada. Damon volvió a tomar la mano de su mujer y ella lo miró aún enfadada, al ver la expresión que tenía contemplando el monitor sonrió y le apretó más la mano, él al sentir su apretón se giró a contemplarla, la quería muchísimo, se acercó y posó sus labios sobre su frente dándole un dulce beso._

_Rebekah estaba dormida cuando Damon entró en la casa._

_Dejó las llaves en la mesa de la entrada del apartamento y no encendió la luz. En el comedor la mesa estaba puesta para dos, había unas velas ya derretidas y apagadas, la carne se enfriaba en una bandeja de plata y el vino se calentaba en la cubitera. Rebekah estaba tumbada en el sofá del salón, cubierta con una colcha de punto, ante el televisor donde se daban los anuncios de la teletienda. Damon se quitó la chaqueta dejándola en una silla, se desanudó la corbata y se desabotonó los puños de la camisa._

_Beckah – susurró Damon arrodillándose frente a ella._

_Damon… ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó frotándose los ojos._

_Muy tarde- respondió él apenado – Vámonos a la cama._

_Damon, no has venido, te estaba esperando para cenar, me dijiste que hoy vendrías y no has venido._

_Lo siento mucho Rebekah, sabes que estamos con la expansión de la constructora y todo es muy complicado, pero pronto estaremos mejor, vamos a ganar mucho dinero con ello – sonrió._

_Siempre dices igual, Damon. Y luego viene otro problema u otra inversión u otra oportunidad y siempre es lo mismo, pero nunca estás, nunca estás conmigo. ¿Para qué quiero el dinero? ¿Para qué quiero esta casa si tú no estás aquí conmigo? ¿Va a ser siempre igual? ¿Será así cuando nazca la niña? ¿Vas a ver a tu hija?_

_No, perdóname Rebekah… yo…mi padre confía en mí, me necesita, pero hablaré con él, te lo prometo, no será así, todo cambiará- dijo abrazándola._

_¿Lo prometes? – preguntó ella abrazándose a él._

_Lo prometo… Yo te quiero mucho, Beckah, la niña y tú sois lo más importante para mí – dijo besándole el cabello._

_Lo sé, pero es sólo que estoy gorda y sola y aburrida… - se quejó ella Damon la apartó de su abrazo para tomarla por la barbilla, estaba llorando levemente y le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar._

_Estás preciosa, como siempre – sonrió y ella le sonrió también. Se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente – Preciosa – dijo en su boca._

_Damon se levantó del suelo y cogiendo a Rebekah la tomó entre sus brazos, los dos rieron y Rebekah le terminó de quitar la corbata del cuello dejándola caer al suelo._

_No sé por qué dices que estás gorda, yo creo que no pesas nada – le sonrió y los dos besándose se fueron hacia su cuarto._

_El móvil personal de Damon sonaba a las dos de la mañana, él estaba enfrascado en una conversación con los japoneses dando vueltas por su despacho y no lo veía vibrar sobre la mesa._

_La alguacil miró a Stefan._

_Sólo era una llamada – le dijo seria._

_Por favor, sé que mi hermano vendrá a buscarme, por favor. Tendrá el móvil apagado, ¿no me deja llamar a su casa, agente? Si es a la misma persona no debería contar como dos llamadas – sonrió con aquella sonrisa irresistible que nunca le fallaba y la alguacil suspiró y le indicó que llamara yéndose a su mesa para vigilarlo en la distancia._

_Rebekah oyó como sonaba el teléfono en mitad de la noche y se asustó pensando que a Damon le hubiera pasado algo, se arrastró sobre la cama y lo tomó de la mesilla de noche._

_¿Diga? – preguntó con miedo._

_¡Hola cuñada! – saludó Stefan contento de que alguien le respondiera por fin - ¿no está mi hermano? – preguntó._

_Está trabajando, Stefan- se explicó ella bostezando algo más relajada al saber que no le había pasado nada a Damon._

_Oh, vaya – musitó él._

_¿Qué pasa, Stefan? – preguntó sentándose en la cama._

_Eh… no… nada… - dijo él pasándose la mano por la cara._

_Vamos, qué pasa dime – insistió Rebekah._

_Pues es que me han pillado a más velocidad… e iba un poco bebido… y una amable agente – sonrió tratando de camelársela – me ha traído aquí y dice que no me dejará salir si no viene alguien a recogerme, si no me recogéis voy a pasarme la noche aquí – refunfuñó ¿No puedes avisar a Damon? – preguntó con esperanzas._

_No puedo, pero no te preocupes, iré yo – le dijo levantándose._

_¿Estás segura? – preguntó pues sabía que su cuñada estaba muy embarazada, a punto de dar a luz._

_Sí, ¿dónde estás? – preguntó ella poniéndose las zapatillas y yendo al vestidor._

_En la comisaría de Whitehall St. – respondió Stefan aliviado._

_Estaré allí en media hora – dijo Rebekah y colgó para empezar a vestirse._

_Damon estaba en el portátil acabando de cerrar unos números cuando su secretaria entró tímidamente en su despacho._

_Ah, ¿aún sigues aquí, Claire? Puedes irte tranquila, ya estoy cerrando – le dijo con gesto cansado._

_Señor Salvatore, le buscan unos señores – dijo ella con cuidado._

_¿A estas horas? – preguntó levantándose extrañado._

_Son de la policía – explicó ella y los dejó pasar._

_Damon se acercó._

_¿Ocurre algo, agente? – se preocupó._

_Señor Salvatore, su esposa ha sufrido un accidente de coche._

_¿Beckah? Tiene que estar equivocado, mi esposa está en casa._

_Los datos de la matrícula y la documentación coinciden._

_¿Documentación? ¿Matrícula? No entiendo nada, ¿cómo está mi esposa, dónde está? – se alteró._

_Su esposa ha fallecido – le dijo el hombre y las piernas de Damon fallaron y un agente tuvo que sujetarlo para que lo cayese al suelo._

_¿Pero qué me está diciendo? Tiene que haber un error, no puede ser, tengo que verla, lléveme a verla – dijo y los hombres le acompañaron al hospital._

_En el hospital Damon estaba sentado a la mesa del médico con las manos en la cabeza._

_No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, no podía creerse que Rebekah hubiera muerto, aquello debía ser una horribe pesadilla, se había quedado dormido una vez más en el despacho y aquello no estaba pasando._

_Se puso a darse cabezazos contra la mesa para tratar de despertarse._

_¡Damon! – le paró Katherine que entraba en ese momento, su secretaria la había llamado._

_Kath, Kath – se abrazó a ella llorando – Está muerta Kath, la he perdido – lloraba._

_¿Y la niña? – preguntó Katherine._

_Aún no lo saben, está bastante grave, tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea de urgencias a Becka en la amb… - se echó en la silla rendido sin poder decir una palabra más._

_Pero qué hacía Beckah en el coche a estas horas Damon, ¿iba a buscarte? – preguntó Katherine extrañada._

_No lo sé, no lo creo, estaba bastante lejos de la oficina… - Damon sacó el móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje de Rebekah, hasta ese momento no lo había pensado, nada, ninguna pista. Sólo unas llamadas perdidas de un número que no conocía._

_Un médico entró en la habitación donde los hermanos esperaban tomados de la mano._

_Está mejor, se va a poner bien. Es una pequeña muy fuerte – dijo acercándose._

_Gracias – suspiró Damon._

_Deberían irse a casa, descansar un poco y volver por la mañana. Su hija le va a necesitar en plena forma – les aconsejó._

_Damon entró en la casa acompañado de Katherine, no quería volver allí sólo, era demasiado doloroso._

_En la entrada, junto al espejo encontró una nota escrita de Rebekah, la tomó entre las manos y se hincó de rodillas en el suelo a llorar._

_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es Damon? – preguntó al verle. Damon le tendió la nota a su hermana._

"_Si llegas antes que yo no te asustes, he ido a sacar a Stefan de un lío. Está en la comisaría de Whitehall St. Te quiero. Beckah"._

_Damon estaba sentado en el despacho de su casa, toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, llevaba barba de varios días y no se cambiaba de ropa desde que entrara en aquella habitación al volver del entierro de su esposa._

_Su padre entró en la habitación._

_Hijo – se asustó al verlo así._

_Padre, márchate, no quiero ver a nadie – dijo él dándole la espalda._

_Eso he oído, no quieres ver a tu hermana, ¡no quieres ver a tu hija! _

_Ella no está… - comenzó a llorar._

_Damon, yo también perdí a mi esposa, tu madre era el amor de mi vida, pero no puedes hacerte esto, no puedes hacéroslo. Tienes una hija que cuidar, tienes una empresa que dirigir, no puedes encerrarte en este cuarto para siempre._

_Y Damon salió de aquel cuarto, como le pedía su padre y se encerró en su trabajo._

_Durante años, las cosas iban mejor que nunca. Damon trabajaba día y noche, el negocio iba viento en popa, el dinero entraba a espuertas._

_Cuando Damon llegaba a casa Ashley normalmente estaba dormida, apenas la veía, salvo algún fin de semana que no se pasara atendiendo llamadas._

_Esa noche entró en su cuarto y la vio durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, se había abrazado a algo, al quitárselo vio que era el retrato de Rebekah que él mismo había colocado sobre la mesita de noche de la niña. Se acordó de aquella noche en que Rebekah se quedó dormida esperándolo poco antes de fallecer, se acordó de cómo le había prometido que las cosas serían diferentes al nacer la niña, y cómo no había cumplido aquella promesa ni un solo día de la vida de Ashley. Le dio un beso en la frente a la niña y se juró a si mismo y a Rebekah que nunca más._

Elena iba montada en la moto con Stefan por mitad de la carretera interestatal cuando se arrepintió de ir con él.

Para – le dijo dándole un pequeño golpecito - ¡Para! – le gritó y Stefan se volvió a mirarla.

Detuvo la moto y se quitó el casco.

¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó extrañado.

Quiero volver a casa, llévame a casa, por favor – le pidió.

¿Ahora? Pero si no hemos tomado nada – le dijo él.

Quiero irme, llévame o me voy andando – dijo ella.

Está bien, tampoco hay que ponerse así – dijo poniéndose el casco de nuevo y arrancando para volver por donde habían venido.

Al llegar al pueblo Elena le indicó por dónde estaba su casa, Stefan paró la moto frente a la verja de la entrada.

Bueno, Elena Gilbert – sonrió – ya estás en casa sana y salva.

Gracias – dijo ella devolviéndole el casco.

¿Sabes? Van dos veces, que me rechazas una copa, creo que como poco me merezco un beso – sonrió.

Tú flipas – dijo ella.

Bueno, al menos ¿uno en la mejilla?, ¿como un niño bueno? Te he traído a casa– dijo señalándosela riendo.

Elena no pudo evitar reírse con él y se acercó a darle ese beso en la mejilla, Stefan en el último momento se giró y capturó la boca de Elena con sus labios, dándole un beso. Ella se apartó como pudo y dando un paso atrás para tomar impulso le cruzó la cara de una bofetada, lo atravesó con la mirada y se metió en su casa. Stefan se quedó sobre la moto riendo y tocándose la cara. Aquella chica le gustaba, tenía algo especial. Pronto, muy pronto, conseguiría pasar con ella por aquella puerta. Damon no quería que llevara chicas a casa, pero no había dicho anda de ir él a casa de ellas ¿verdad?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

Damon estaba sentado aún en el salón cuando llegó Stefan. Se sorprendió al verlo ahí y se acercó a sentarse a su lado. Damon estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no lo oyó llegar.

¿Bebiendo a solas? – preguntó tirándose en el sillón junto a él.

Llegas temprano – dijo Damon.

Bueno, así puedo tomarme una copa contigo, ¿qué bebes? – preguntó cogiendo el vaso de la mesa y dando un sorbo.

Damon se levantó y fue al bar a echar otro vaso y traerse la botella. Cuando se levantó dejó el álbum de fotos sobre la mesa de centro y Stefan lo cogió. Al ver que eran fotos de los viajes de su hermano y Rebekah volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa, Damon estaba ya de vuelta y lo vio hacerlo. Tomó el álbum y volvió a ponerlo en su sitio sobre la chimenea, dio un suspiro y cambió su cara por una sonrisa antes de sentarse con Stefan.

Los dos hermanos tomaban su copa en silencio.

¿Estás bien? ¿Eres más feliz aquí? – preguntó Stefan y Damon lo miró sorprendido - ¿Qué? ¿No puedo preocuparme yo por ti por una vez? – volvió a preguntar y los dos cruzaron una sonrisa.

Estoy bien aquí, me gusta este sitio – respondió Damon dando un trago y Stefan se levantó y fue hacia la chimenea.

Aún la echas de menos, ¿verdad? – preguntó acariciando el lomo del álbum.

Buenas noches, Stefan – dijo Damon levantándose del sillón.

Damon, yo… – dijo Stefan tomándole del brazo antes de que saliera.

No Stefan, buenas noches – dijo soltándose del brazo de su hermano y saliendo.

Alaric y Meredith estaban sentados a la mesa cenando.

Estás muy callada – dijo él.

He venido a escucharte, no a hablar – dijo ella seca.

Al menos has venido – sonrió él tratando de tomarle la mano sobre la mesa y ella le apartó.

Me engañaste – le dijo dolida.

Tú me dejaste.

Porque tú me obligaste a ello, me obligaste a elegir, no debiste engañarme.

No te engañé, tú me habías dejado – le recriminó él.

¿A qué has venido? ¿A discutir? No quiero eso, no quiero volver a pelearme contigo, prefiero dejar las cosas como estaban – dijo ella tratando de levantarse, pero él la detuvo.

Yo estaba equivocado, sólo quería decírtelo, quería decirte que ahora sé que estaba equivocado – dijo y ella se volvió a sentar – Y te echo de menos – añadió en voz más grave.

No es suficiente, no es suficiente – negaba ella.

¿Por qué? He cambiado, te lo prometo, he cambiado, puedo demostrártelo – pidió tratando de tomar su mano otra vez.

Estoy embarazada – soltó ella y sintió como un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombros al reconocerlo en voz alta al decírselo a él y él retiró las manos al oírlo.

No has cambiado tanto, al parecer – dijo ella dolida mirando cómo escondía las manos.

Yo…

Sigues siendo un egoísta – dijo levantándose y esta vez él no hizo nada para detenerla.

Kol estaba sentado en el porche contemplando la tenue lluvia que empezaba a caer y vio salir a Meredith de su coche llorando y corriendo hacia la casa, en mitad del camino tropezó y se cayó al suelo quedándose ahí llorando, se acercó corriendo a recogerla.

Eh, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó tomándola de los hombros – Ven, vamos, entremos – dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

No, no quiero que Elena me vea así – le pidió parándose en seco.

Ven, siéntate aquí – dijo acompañándola al sillón de la entrada.

¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

En seguida se me pasa – le sonrió tristemente y tuvo un escalofrío.

Deberías entrar - dijo colocando su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Meredith y arropándola y ella se derrumbó a llorar en sus brazos.

Kol le acariciaba la espalda tratando de consolarla, aunque no sabía muy bien qué decirle, no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba, no la conocía de más que aquella tarde en que habían almorzado juntos.

Seguro que tiene solución – dijo – Ahora no se la ves, pero la tendrá.

No la tiene – dijo ella separándose de Kol – Sigue siendo un egoísta, me pidió que eligiera entre él y Elena cuando ella más me necesitaba… y hoy me deja tirada cuando más lo necesito yo. No merece ni que llore por él.

Pues entonces no lo hagas – dijo Kol limpiándole una de las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey y ella sonrió.

Katherine y Elijah llegaban a casa de ella paseando. Los dos se detuvieron en el porche de la entrada.

He pasado una noche muy agradable – sonrió él.

Yo también – le correspondió ella con la misma sonrisa.

Tal vez deberíamos repetirlo, ¿no crees? Y esta vez sin que sea tu hermano el que nos lo organice todo – sonrió y ella rio mirando a la puerta de la casa.

¿Tú también te has dado cuenta? – preguntó.

No es que yo me queje – dijo él acariciándole la cara y tras un momento de silencio se acercó a besarla en los labios – Buenas noches, Katherine – dijo y se marchó del porche ante la mirada de ella.

Katherine entró en la casa y Stefan estaba borracho en el salón.

Vaya, sí que tienes una vida después de todo – le dijo tumbado en el sillón mientras pasaba por el pasillo. Ella al oírlo entró y se fue derecha hacia él.

No vas a conseguir enfadarme, esta noche lo he pasado muy bien. Buenas noches – dijo dándose la vuelta.

¿Qué pasa Kathy, has follado? – preguntó a sus espaldas y ella cerró los puños tensa y furiosa.

Le dije a Damon que te aguantaría, así que vete a la mierda Stefan – dijo apretando los dientes sin volverse y se fue hacia su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente Meredith tenía bastante mal aspecto.

Mer, en serio, quédate en casa - le dijo Elena al verla toser y sorberse los mocos.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo con voz tomada.

De verdad que no hace falta que vengas, Kol me echará una mano hoy, ¿verdad? – preguntó a su tío quien se tomaba el café mirando los deportes.

¡Claro! Encantado – sonrió acercándose.

Está bien, pero sólo porque tienes quien te ayude, y porque creo que tengo fiebre – tosió y se mareó levemente.

Déjame, te acompaño al salón – dijo Kol cogiéndola del brazo y ayudándola.

No debimos habernos quedado tantas horas hablando fuera – susurró cuando la ayudaba a sentarse.

Ha merecido la pena, me sentó muy bien – sonrió ella – Gracias.

Siempre que quieras – sonrió él.

Elena estaba limpiando una mesa cuando vio que era se acercaba la hora en que Damon iba a desayunar. Terminó rápidamente y se metió tras la barra a esperar que llegara. Kol se acercó a ella.

¿Qué haces? – le preguntó.

¿Por qué lo dices? – trató de disimular ella.

Estás rara – se rio.

No es verdad – rio ella dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Damon estaba en la calle y vio por la ventana a Elena sonriente junto a Kol, pensó que ya era una tontería ir a desayunar allí, ya no merecía la pena… peor aún, ahora era un problema, ahora le molestaba verla con otro.

Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar calle abajo cuando sonó su móvil. No reconoció el número.

¿Diga? – preguntó.

Señor Salvatore – dijeron al otro lado.

¿Claire? – preguntó al reconocer la voz de su secretaria.

Señor, debería volver a nueva york, su padre a sufrido un infarto – le dijo ella.

¿Mi padre? ¿Y está bien? – preguntó apoyándose en una pared.

Sí, pero debería hablar con él señor, él ya no está para el ritmo que lleva, usted debería hablar con él – le dijo.

Estaré allí esta noche mismo, gracias Claire.

Elena observaba el reloj extrañada. Damon no había aparecido. Tampoco es que tuviera forma de contactar con él, ¿estaría enfermo? ¿Le habría pasado algo? No quiso pensar en cosas negativas, la vida ya tenía suficientes cosas negativas sin pensar en ellas. Seguramente aquello tendría una explicación más sencilla que el que algo malo hubiese pasado. Quizá es que su novia le había prohibido ir a desayunar con ella, aquella bruja que estaba cenando anoche con Elijah en Joe's.

¿Hola? – dijo Kol pasando una mano por delante de su cara y haciéndola despertar de sus pensamientos.

Te decía que si atiendes a los señores Jameson, voy a atender al repartidor – le dijo.

Sí, voy – dijo ella y salió de detrás de la barra.

Sólo serán un par de días, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Damon besando la frente de su hija arrodillado frente a ella – Lo vas a pasar genial con la tía Kath.

Y con el tío Stefan – añadió este desde la cocina y Katherine puso los ojos en blanco.

Dale un beso de mi parte a ese cascarrabias – le dijo ella abrazándolo.

Paciencia – le susurró Damon en el oído y ella suspiró.

Ten cuidado – le dijo cuando se separaron.

Tranquila, sólo son 4 horas de coche, estaré bien – le guiño el ojo a la pequeña y salió de la casa.

Giusseppe abrió los ojos y vio a su hijo mayor sentado en una silla a su lado.

Damon… no tenías que haber venido, pedí que no os avisaran – protestó.

Hola a ti también – sonrió Damon levantándose.

¿Vas a echarme un sermón? – preguntó incorporándose un poco.

Deberías empezar a delegar un poco más – le dijo acercándose a sentarse junto a él.

Podría hacerlo si tú estuvieras aquí – le reprochó el anciano.

Padre… ya lo habíamos hablado – dijo Damon con cara triste.

Lo sé, y respeto tu decisión ¿Por qué crees que pedí que no te avisaran? A veces pienso que debería venderlo todo y dedicarme a viajar y descansar – suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Hazlo – le dijo Damon poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

¿Y qué me quedará entonces? – preguntó el anciano abriendo los ojos con pena.

Nosotros, tus hijos, tu familia – dijo agarrándolo con más fuerza.

Te pareces mucho a tu madre – sonrió el hombre.

Pero sabes que soy tan cabezota como tú, y me ha gustado esa idea – sonrió Damon.

Déjame pensarla un tiempo – dijo su padre dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Ahora descansa, ya me ocupo yo de todo – dijo Damon y el hombre se relajó cerrando los ojos.

Al día siguiente Elena estaba mirando el reloj seria, era el segundo día en que Damon no se presentaba.

Meredith que aún estaba algo constipada, pero ya mucho mejor, había conseguido convencerla a ella y a Kol de que al menos la dejaran salir de casa con ellos, se acercó a hablar con ella.

¿Por qué no vas a buscarle al instituto? – preguntó a su amiga.

¿Y qué le digo? "Ah, hola, soy una acosadora y como no has venido en dos días me subía por las paredes y vengo a espiarte al trabajo" – dijo Elena y Meredith se rio a carcajadas.

Pues hazte la tonta, como si pasaras por ahí y has entrado o algo… ¿No lleva Elijah la colecta de libros para la biblioteca? ¡Pues ve a apuntarte! – sonrió.

Hay un motivo por el que te quiero, eres la mejor – sonrió Elena y abrazó a su amiga. Kol las contemplaba desde la mesa de los señores Jameson y sonrió también al verlas, Elena estaba muy bien con Meredith, pronto podría volver a irse.

Damon hablaba por teléfono con su hermana.

Es un cabezota, ya lo conoces, pero el médico me ha dicho que puede que hoy mismo le den el alta – le dijo.

Qué buenas noticias, Ash te manda muchos besos – dijo Katherine y la alarma de cambio de clase sonó.

¿Dónde estás? – preguntó Damon.

En el instituto… he venido a desayunar con Elijah – se sonrojó al reconocerlo.

Vaya, me debes una conversación, hermanita - rio Damon.

No te rías, ha sido tú el que ha empezado – rio ella.

No me río… te llamo luego – dijo al ver que la enfermera salía de la habitación de su padre.

Elena entraba al instituto un poco avergonzada, si se encontraba con Damon allí ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que estaba allí para verle? No, no podía decirle eso, la tomaría por loca. Había ensayado mil veces ya la frase a decirle, había ido a colaborar con el programa para la biblioteca que Elijah organizaba.

Cuando entró en la sala de profesores lo que vio la dejó congelada. Elijah y Katherine compartían un café y unas magdalenas riendo. ¿Sería aquello lo que le pasaba a Damon? ¿Sería que aquella bruja lo había dejado por Elijah y él estaba deprimido por ello?

Elena – la saludó Elijah levantándose de la mesa al verla – Qué sorpresa, ¿a qué has venido? – preguntó sonriente. Elena no decía una palabra, miraba a Kathe asombrada, tanto que pensó que la joven estaba un poco incómoda de verla. Bien, así es cómo se debía de sentir, avergonzada de hacerle eso a Damon.

Oh, disculpa. ¿Conoces a Katherine? – dijo tendiéndole una mano a la chica.

Sí, Elena es amiga de mi sobrina – sonrió Katherine – Hola – la saludó.

¿Sobrina? – preguntó Elena casi sin saber que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Ash – dijo Katherine temiendo por su expresión que aquella chica estuviera sufriendo un aneurisma en aquel momento.

De pronto todo cuadró, todo encajó. Damon intentando tontear con ella, pidiéndole una cita, las iniciales del libro que estaba leyendo, que Katherine estuviera quedando con Elijah… ¡Oh! Ella había estado a punto de llamarla zorra, la había juzgado y atravesado con la mirada y ahora se sentía tremendamente mal por ello.

Disculpad, venía a apuntarme a lo de la biblioteca – dijo mirando a Elijah pues no se atrevía a mirar a Katherine – Pero he recordado que tengo algo que hacer – y dicho esto salió por la puerta corriendo a toda pastilla.

Al llegar a su coche se dio cuenta de algo: ¡No había preguntado por Damon!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Alaric entró en la cafetería cuando vio que Elena había salido y se fue directamente a la barra. Cuando ella lo vio se puso blanca, pero pronto cambió la sorpresa por enfado.

Hola – saludó Alaric con pena y ella lo miró pero no le contestó, siguió preparando un pedido.

¿No vas a hablarme? – preguntó Alaric cuando ella no le contestaba.

Tú has tardado dos días en decirme algo a mí, así que si yo tardo cinco minutos no creo que vayas a morirte – dijo ella y salió de detrás de la barra con la bandeja.

Meredith – dijo él agarrándola de la muñeca.

Suéltame – le pidió ella forcejeando.

Meredith, tenemos que hablar – le pidió.

No, ya no, y suéltame, que me haces daño - dijo tratando de soltarse.

¿Cómo que ya no? – preguntó él algo enfadado.

Ya hablamos ayer, no tengo más que hablar contigo – dijo ella soltándose al fin.

¿Todo bien? – preguntó Kol acercándose pues parecía que estaban discutiendo.

Sí – susurró Meredith algo avergonzada.

¿Estás segura? – le preguntó Kol poniéndole una mano en el hombro y dándole la espalda a Alaric.

Quita, capullo – dijo Alaric dándole un empujón a Kol que lo tiró al suelo.

¡Ric! – gritó Meredith y se arrodilló al lado de Kol – Perdónalo, no sé qué le pasa hoy – le susurró.

Alaric al ver cómo Meredith se agachaba al lado de Kol se enfureció y salió del local no sin antes tirar un par de servilleteros al suelo.

Kol se levantó y Meredith y él miraron por donde se había marchado. Meredith llorando comenzó a recoger el estropicio que había montado Alaric al irse.

Déjalo, ya recojo yo – le pidió Kol agachándose junto a ella.

No, es culpa mía – dijo Meredith tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

No es culpa tuya, ¿y no habíamos quedado en que no ibas a llorar por él? – dijo secándole una de las lágrimas con el pulgar mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Meredith no pudo evitar sentirse aún peor. ¿Por qué no podía Alaric haber reaccionado de aquella manera? ¿Por qué no podía ser dulce y atento con ella como lo estaba siendo Kol en lugar de portarse como un completo imbécil? Asintió a Kol y se levantó.

Sólo hoy, el último día – dijo – Gracias – le sonrió como pudo y se fue al almacén.

Elena aparcó el coche delante de la cafetería y entró corriendo a buscar a Meredith para contarle todo lo que había descubierto en su visita al instituto.

En la cafetería sólo estaba Kol fregando el suelo, Elena se acercó a él.

¿Y Mer? – le preguntó extrañada de no verla.

En el almacén – dijo Kol y Elena se encaminó allí – Espera – le dijo reteniéndola.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañada.

Hoy ha venido el tío ese, el tal Ric – explicó.

Oh – dijo Elena llevándose una mano a la boca - ¿Está bien? – preguntó.

Por lo que he visto, no lo creo… - dijo Kol mirando hacia el almacén.

Voy a hablar con ella – dijo Elena y entró en el almacén.

Dentro del almacén Meredith estaba sentada sobre unas cajas de refresco con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara entre las manos.

Elena se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura.

Eh – le dijo dándole un leve empujoncito con la cadera.

Eh – respondió Meredith apoyándose en ella.

Las dos chicas estuvieron así largo rato en silencio hasta que Elena se apartó y se puso delante de ella.

Cuéntame – le dijo seria.

Es un capullo, Elena. No quiero hablar de él – dijo negando.

¿Y qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Elena.

Pues lo que había pensado, seguir adelante sin él. Ahora más que nunca sé que no lo necesito, y que no lo quiero en mi vida. No quiero estar con alguien que vaya a salir huyendo o a portarse así ante el primer problema. Qué vergüenza, Elena. Hoy le ha pegado a Kol – dijo Meredith poniéndose una mano en la cara.

¿A Kol? Pero ¿por qué?- preguntó Elena mirando hacia la cafetería.

Sólo por preocuparse por mí, no sé qué le pasaba hoy – dijo acariciándose la muñeca.

¿Te ha hecho esto? - preguntó Elena al ver que tenía la muñeca ligeramente amoratada.

Se ha puesto nervioso… él no es así… - dijo Meredith tratando de defenderlo.

Meredith… - dijo Elena tratando de decirle que aquellas no eran maneras de comportarse, pero la expresión que su amiga le dirigió la hizo callarse.

Kol entró en el almacén a soltar el cubo de la fregona.

Chicas, ¿y si cerramos por hoy y nos vamos al campo? – preguntó sonriente.

Me parece genial – dijo Meredith levantándose sonriente también, y Elena se quedó algo preocupada pero también sonrió y los tres empezaron a recoger para cerrar.

Elena estaba tumbada sobre la hierba con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Kol, Kol tenía las gafas de sol puestas y una hierba en la boca con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y disfrutando del sol y la brisa otoñal.

Meredith estaba apoyada contra un tronco caído con los ojos cerrados también.

Bueno, ¿qué tal te ha ido tu excursión de esta mañana? – preguntó Meredith sin abrir los ojos.

Ay, Mer, lo que tengo que contarte – dio un salto Elena haciendo toser a Kol ante el golpe.

Lo siento – se disculpó y se sentó en el tronco junto a Meredith, Kol volvió a tumbarse como estaba.

¿Y bien? – le preguntó su amiga sonriente.

¡Katherine es la hermana de Damon! Me lo ha dicho ella misma sin decírmelo cuando he ido a buscarle – gritó tomándole de las manos a su amiga.

¡Bien! – se alegró Meredith - ¿Y dónde está, por qué no viene a desayunar? – preguntó.

Eso no lo sé – respondió Elena mirando al suelo.

¿No has preguntado por él? – se extrañó Meredith.

Verás, Katehrine estaba con Elijah, así que yo pensaba que le andaba poniendo los cuernos a Damon, la tenía atravesada, y luego cuando me he dado cuenta de mi error, me quería morir, me iba a dar algo… y me he largado corriendo – se avergonzó tapándose la cara con las manos.

Lo que hubiera dado por verte por un agujerito – se rio Meredith y Kol se rio con ella ante la cara de enfado de Elena.

Al día siguiente, Damon dejaba al medio día a su padre en casa con la señora Flowers, su ama de llaves.

Papá, por favor, nada de trabajo en una semana, prométemelo – le pidió mientras le acomodaba los almohadones de la cama.

Te lo prometo, Damon. Y voy a empezar a mover el tema de la venta – sonrió su padre.

¿De veras? ¿Y ese cambio? – preguntó Damon sonriente también sentándose junto a él a la cama.

Que hayas venido me ha hecho ver cuánto os echo de menos. No quiero seguir perdiéndome más cosas, ya he hecho bastante dinero, ahora me toca vivir – explicó su padre y Damon se abrazó a él.

Después de comer Katherine estaba preparando unas cosas en la bolsa para ir con Elijah y Ashley al parque. Stefan se acercó a ella.

¿Dónde vas? – preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos.

Como si a ti te importara… pero vamos al parque, te lo digo por si llega Damon antes que nosotras – le dijo sin mirarle.

¿Damon vuelve hoy? – preguntó Stefan.

¿Ves lo poco que te importa todo? – añadió Katherine terminando de preparar todo.

Lo que sea, me hace falta que me dejes pasta – le dijo sacando una mano de los bolsillos.

¿Pasta? ¿Yo? Já – se rió y lo apartó para salir de la cocina.

Si Damon estuviera créeme que no te lo pediría – dijo Stefan siguiéndola.

Pues haz como que está – le dijo ella mientras descolgaba su chaqueta y la de Ashley y miraba el reloj.

Kath, sólo tengo diez pavos, ¿qué hago con diez pavos? – le volvió a pedir.

Me importa una mierda lo que hagas Stefan, no pienso dejarte nada – le dijo y el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Ash, ¡nos vamos! – gritó y la niña se acercó corriendo, Stefan fue a abrir la puerta.

Hola – saludó Elijah - ¿Está Kath? – preguntó algo cortado al no saber quien era.

¿Eres el que se folla a mi novia? – preguntó Stefan y los ojos de Elijah se abrieron desorbitados.

Ignóralo, yo lo hago – dijo Kath saliendo con la niña y rezando porque no hubiera oído las palabras de Stefan – Sólo es el perdedor de mi hermano – aclaró y tomando a Elijah del brazo lo sacó del porche de la casa para ir juntos al parque.

Stefan se quedó mirando por donde se iban con chispas saliéndole de los ojos.

Katherine y Elijah estaban sentados en el parque en un banco charlando alegremente.

Ashley estaba jugando en la piscina de arena con otros niños. Stefan se acercó por atrás y se agachó tras unos setos para ocultarse de su hermana.

Eh, princesa – la llamó en voz baja – Me ha dicho tia Kath que te lleve al cine, ¿quieres montar en la moto?

Bien – gritó la niña acercándose a sus brazos, Stefan miró en dirección a su hermana y vio que en ese momento no estaba mirando a donde la niña.

Nos vamos – dijo cogiéndola en brazos "Vamos a darle una lección a la tía Kathy", pensó sonriendo y llevándose a la niña de allí.

Un minuto después, Katherine miró a la piscina de arena pero no pudo ver a su sobrina allí. Miró a los columpios y el tobogán pero tampoco estaba. Se levantó de un salto.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Elijah preocupado por su reacción levantándose también.

No veo a Ashley – dijo y empezó a andar hacia la zona de juegos buscando a la niña por todos lados.

Elijah empezó a buscarla también sin suerte, miraron por entre el césped, miraron cerca del lago artificial, por los baños públicos… la niña no estaba en ningún lado.

Katherine se echó al suelo de rodillas.

La he perdido, dios mío, la he perdido, Damon se va a morir – lloró.

No te asustes, tiene que estar en algún sitio, tiene que estar por aquí – la intentó consolar Elijah.

¿Y dónde? ¡Hemos buscado por todos lados! – Katherine lloraba desesperada.

¿Ha podido ir a algún sitio? ¿A casa de alguna amiguita o algo? – preguntó Elijah acariciándole los cabellos.

No, ella no conoce… ¡Elena! ¿Crees que ha podido ir a su cafetería? – preguntó.

No lo sé, los niños hacen cosas así – dijo Elijah encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero yo no sé dónde está – seguía llorando Katherine.

Yo sí, vamos – dijo tomándole de la mano y los dos se pusieron a andar camino a la cafetería.

Damon llegó a casa y soltó la maleta junto a la puerta de la entrada. Se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie allí y llamó a Katherine.

¡Damon! – gritó su hermana al contestarle el teléfono.

Hola, acabo de llegar y no hay nadie, ¿dónde estáis? – preguntó quitándose la chaqueta.

Damon… oh Damon…. – empezó a llorar Katherine.

Kath, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? – se asustó.

Damon… - lloraba su hermana sin valor a decirle que aún no había encontrado a la niña después de más de dos horas de buscarla por el pueblo junto con Elijah.

Espera, ¿son Stefan y Ash? – dijo Damon extrañado saliendo al porche y Katherine se paró en seco al oir aquello. Elijah la miró preocupado.

Papiiiiiiiii – gritó la niña echándose en los brazos de Damon.

¿Dónde estabas preciosa? – preguntó Damon besándole los cabellos.

He ido al cine con el tio Stefan, lo hemos pasado genial – dijo la niña sonriendo a su tío que se acercaba a Damon en ese momento.

Gracias – le dijo Damon contento de que hiciera algo con su hija – Pero la próxima vez no vayáis en moto, de ¿acuerdo?

De cuerdo – rio Stefan.

Un momento – se disculpó y volvió al móvil.

Kath, ¿qué me decías? – preguntó alejándose y Stefan dibujó una macabra sonrisa en su cara y entró en la casa.

Katherine había colgado el teléfono y apretaba el móvil con furia ante la asustada mirada de Elijah.

Llévame a casa – le pidió – Ash está allí, Stefan se la ha llevado y yo voy a matar a ese malnacido – le dijo.

Ashley estaba jugando en su cuarto puesto que Stefan había puesto los deportes en la tele y no le gustaba, Damon estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. La puerta de la casa se abrió y Katherine entró como una exhalación tras despedirse de Elijah y dejarlo con la boca abierta en la puerta de la casa.

Stefan, ¡ven aquí! – gritó y Damon salió de la cocina con tiempo a seguir a su hermana al salón.

¡Yo te mato! ¡Hijo de puta! – gritó abalanzándose sobre Stefan que estaba en el sillón y Damon la agarró por atrás.

Kath – la paró mientras ella daba patadas en el aire como una loca.

Suéltame Damon, lo mato, te juro que lo mato – gritaba.

Kath, Ashley está arriba – le pidió Damon.

Eso, Kath, contrólate – se burló Stefan y Katherine se calmó y se giró hacia Damon poniendo los pies en el suelo.

Damon, no sabes lo que me ha hecho, se ha llevado a Ashley sin decírmelo, ¡llevo toda la tarde buscándola!

¿Qué dices? – bufó Stefan – Si te dije que me la iba a llevar al cine – se rio.

¿Cómo? – preguntó mirándolo enfurecida.

Claro, ¿no te acuerdas? Cuando te pedí dinero – le guiñó un ojo y Katherine a punto estuvo de cruzarle la cara o arañársela hasta arrancarle la piel.

No irás a creerle, ¿verdad? – preguntó a Damon

Claro, ¿cómo me va a creer? Si yo soy el cabeza loca, el perdedor de tu hermano pequeño y tú eres doña perfecta y no se te ha podido olvidar algo – dijo Stefan cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

¡Te odio! Gritó Katherine y salió hacia su habitación.

Damon se quedó un momento mirando por donde su hermana se había ido y luego miró a Stefan.

Te has pasado – le advirtió.

No he hecho nada, ha sido ella – se defendió Stefan.

No creo que Kath se olvide de nada de Ash, y no sé por qué le has hecho esto, pero o mañana te disculpas o te vas de esta casa – dijo Damon y salió del salón para buscar a su hermana.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

_Stefan estaba tumbado en la celda de la comisaría haciendo volar una piedrecita al aire una y otra vez. Le habían quitado su reloj al entrar con el resto de sus cosas así que no sabía que hora era, pero estaba seguro que habían pasado varias horas desde que había hablado con Rebekah y ésta se había comprometido a ir a recogerlo, quizá es que en el último momento había cambiado de opinión o quizá es que Damon no había querido que fuera, quizá Damon le había dejado durmiendo ahí para darle un escarmiento como tantas veces le había dicho que cualquier día haría._

_Ahí está – oyó decir al alguacil y al girarse vio a su hermana tras las rejas._

_¿Kath? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó acercándose a ella - ¿Y Rebekah? ¿Te ha llamado a ti?_

_Katherine se le quedó mirando por un momento, primero con pena y poco a poco el gesto fue cambiando en odio y furia._

_¿Qué pasa Katherine? – preguntó Stefan agarrándose a los barrotes preocupado._

_Rebekah está muerta – le soltó con odio._

_¿Cómo? – preguntó soltándose y dando un paso atrás con la cara blanca por el susto._

_Sí, grandísimo cretino, ¡se ha matado en coche al venir a buscarte! – gritó Katherine agarrándose ella a los barrotes._

_No, no, no… no… - negaba Stefan yendo cada vez más hacia atrás._

_Sí, ¡le han tenido que sacar a la niña! ¡Y da gracias que ella no está muerta! – gritaba Katherine llorando._

_¿Dónde está Damon, Kath? Sácame de aquí, tengo que ir con Damon – dijo Stefan acercándose a las rejas donde estaba su hermana._

_Ni lo sueñes, por mí bien te puedes pudrir aquí – dijo Katherine apartándose._

_No, Kath, sácame de aquí, por favor, sácame –le pidio._

_Katherine se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar por el pasillo._

_Katherine, ¡sácame de aquí! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! – le gritaba Stefan a sus espaldas – Tengo que ir con Damon, Katherineeeee._

_Dos días después Stefan llamaba a la puerta del apartamento de Damon._

_Ashley continuaba en el hospital y Damon se había encerrado en su despacho desde el día anterior que volvieron del funeral, Katherine se había quedado con él._

_Katherine fue a abrir la puerta y Stefan vio como cambiaba la mirilla por lo que supo que alguien le estaba mirando._

_Damon, ábreme por favor – pidió pero sólo obtuvo silencio del otro lado._

_Damon, tengo que hablar contigo, por favor, sé que estás ahí – siguió diciendo apoyándose en la puerta- por favor Damon… perdóname, o grítame, pero dime algo Damon…_

_¡Lárgate, Stefan! – gritó Katherine sin abrir._

_¿Kath? – preguntó retirando la frente de la puerta – Ábreme Kath- pidió._

_He dicho que te largues – repitió ella._

_¡Abre Kath! Abre la maldita puerta – pidió aporreando- Ábreme, ábreme._

_Ojalá te hubieras muerto tú y no Beckah. Ahora no habría una niña sin madre – dijo Katherine a su hermano._

_¡Katherine! – gritó Damon desde el pasillo haciéndola girarse - Déjalo entrar – le dijo y se dio la vuelta para volver al despacho._

_Katherine lo miró un minuto mientras al otro lado ya no se oían los gritos y patadas en la puerta de Stefan. Luego abrió la puerta y su hermano la miró con odio, ella se apartó._

_Está en el despacho – le dijo sin mirarlo y Stefan pasó a su lado para ir a ver a Damon._

_Damon estaba de espaldas en el despacho frente a la mesa. Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, Stefan entró en silencio sin saber qué decir._

_Damon – susurró sin más palabras en su boca, no tenía palabras para expresar lo culpable que se sentía en aquel momento._

_Damon no le contestó, cerró los puños con furia pegados al cuerpo y apretó los dientes._

_Yo, estaba en un calabozo, por eso no he podido venir a verte antes, por eso no he podido ir al…_

_Ya sé que estabas en un calabozo, Stefan- dijo Damon sin volverse a mirarlo._

_¿Qué tal está la niña? – preguntó._

_Sigue en el hospital, Stefan… déjalo… vete por favor – le pidió apoyándose en la mesa._

_Damon, por favor, tienes que oírme, yo siento tanto lo que ha pasado – pidió agarrándolo de un brazo y Damon no dijo nada._

_Damon, enfádate conmigo, tienes derecho a enfadarte conmigo, yo mismo me odio ahora mismo, vamos, dime algo, pégame una paliza, me lo merezco – le pidió._

_Stefan, vete, por favor…Sólo ha sido un accidente – volvió a pedirle Damon quitándole la cara y soltando su brazo._

_Stefan se quedó mirando a su hermano hasta que comenzó a verle temblar, le parecía que estaba sollozando pero no lo veía bien ya que le daba la espalda, pero no quería verle llorar, no quería estar allí mientras llorara. Se fue de la habitación. Katherine estaba en el pasillo sentada en el suelo junto a la puerta del despacho, como protectora que era de su hermano mellizo se había acercado para intervenir si éste la necesitaba. Al ver a Stefan se levantó y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, Stefan le devolvió la mirada. Al menos en Kath tenía a alguien que si le pagaba su culpa con odio, justo lo que necesitaba, lo que se merecía._

A la mañana siguiente Damondesayunaba en la cocina junto a su hermana.

Stefan estaba fuera pegado a la pared oyéndoles, se sentía celoso de lo que ellos tenían, siempre habían hecho un gran equipo, él siempre se había quedado al margen de ellos. Tampoco es que nunca hubiera intentado acercarse. Damon y Katherine eran perfectos, talentosos, él no era bueno para nada, sólo para meterse en líos, para causar problemas…

Se asomó a la cocina y los dos se callaron de pronto al verlo. Stefan se acercó a la mesa con la cabeza gacha.

Kath, siento lo de ayer, me porté como un capullo- dijo - Como hago siempre… - murmuró y se dio la vuelta dejando a sus dos hermanos con la boca abierta en la cocina.

Elena estaba en la cafetería, tenía un codo apoyado sobre la barra y la cara apoyada en la mano con expresión triste mirando hacia la puerta.

No ha venido… - dijo a Meredith cuando se acercó a ella.

Oh, lo siento, cielo – dijo su amiga acariciándole el brazo.

No va a volver a venir – hizo pucheros.

Pues ve tú a buscarlo, ¡no seas tonta! – la animó Meredith.

¿Dónde Mer? ¿Voy a su casa? ¿A su trabajo otra vez? Va a pensar que estoy chalada… si es que no lo piensa ya después de la escenita que le monté a su hermana – dijo llevándose la mano a la cara.

Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, ¿vale? – dijo agarrándole la mano que tenía apoyada sobre la barra.

Hola preciosas, ¿me abrís? – preguntó Matt entrando sonriente y Elena se acercó al almacén riendo ante la cara que le había puesto Meredith.

Kol estaba en casa peleándose con el ordenador a la hora de comer cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Un Stefan sonriente estaba delante de él al abrir.

Hola – saludó - ¿Está Elena?

¿Y tú eres? – preguntó Kol mirándolo de arriba abajo, Stefan llevaba las gafas de sol puestas, una gorra echada hacia atrás y una camiseta de tirantes negra con vaqueros azules. Su aspecto decía chulo a gritos.

Stefan, soy un amigo de Elena – sonrió.

Aún no han llegado, puedes esperar aquí si quieres – dijo Kol y abrió para que entrara.

Elena y Meredith tardaron en llegar a casa porque habían decidido que la mejor forma de acercarse a Damon era a través del instituto y por ende de Elijah, así que se apuntaron a la campaña que él llevaba para recaudar libros en la biblioteca. Elijah se emocionó mucho con su oferta. La mala suerte fue que tampoco vieron a Damon en el instituto aquel día, por lo que seguían sin pistas sobre su paradero.

Durante ese tiempo Kol había estado observando a Stefan que permanecía en el salón de la casa viendo el televisor.

Las dos entraron en el salón soltando los bolsos.

Tienes visita, Elena – anunció Kol levantándose y cuando Elena vio levantarse a Stefan por poco no se cae del susto.

¿Tú? – preguntó asombrada.

¿No es tu amigo? – preguntó Kol mirándolos a ambos enfadado de que Stefan lo engañara.

¡No!¡Si! – contestaron los dos a la vez. Elena lo miró enfadada.

¿Puedo hablar contigo? – le preguntó Stefan con esa sonrisa irresistible que nunca le fallaba.

Está bien – dijo Elena saliendo de la casa para que él la siguiera.

Venía a disculparme por lo del otro día, no tenía que haberte dado un beso, pero es que me gustas mucho, Elena Gilbert – sonrió y ella se quedó callada y seria.

¿No querrías salir conmigo alguna vez? ¿Ir juntos a dar una vuelta? O si lo prefieres puedo venir aquí algún día a comer o a cenar… cuando quieras… lo que tú prefieras – le dijo.

No me fío de ti – le dijo Elena.

Haces bien, nadie debería hacerlo – le dijo él mirando al suelo y a ella le pareció que su expresión cambiaba y se compadeció de él.

El sábado, a cenar, pero nada de trucos – le advirtió.

¡Hecho! – chasqueó los dedos Stefan - ¿Puedo darte un beso de despedida? Te juro que sólo será en la mejilla – cruzó los dedos como un boy scout y Elena rio asintiendo.

Stefan se acercó a depositar un beso en la mejilla de Elena y se detuvo mu poco a olerle el pelo, olía a jabón y a manzanas. Sonrió.

Gracias, chica de la manzana – dijo apartándose y se fue en su moto.

El sábado por la tarde llamaron a la puerta de casa de Elena.

Ya voy yo – dijo ella desde la cocina con un bollo en la mano y por poco no se atraganta al ver a Damon parado frente a su puerta.

¡Elena! – se sorprendió él – Claro, los Gilbert, como la cafetería – dedujo Damon sonriente.

Sí – sonrió ella y se quedó callada pensando en qué haría allí y en cómo preguntárselo sin parecer borde.

Elijah me ha mandado a por unas cajas para la biblioteca – se explicó Damon – Bueno, de hecho tengo una lista de casas a las que ir – le enseñó el papel sonriente.

Ah, claro – se aclaró Elena contenta de ver que el chico casi le leyera el pensamiento – Pasa, las tengo arriba – le dijo apartándose para dejarlo entrar.

Damon se quedó en el pasillo esperando mientras Elena subía las escaleras y al poco bajaba cargada con una caja y la dejaba a los pies de Damon.

Espera, tengo dos más – le sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

Deja, ya te ayudo yo – se ofreció Damon y subió tras ella.

Elena le hizo pasar a su cuarto y él la ayudó a bajar una de las cajas de encima del armario. Ella seguía mirando allí sobre el taburete sin encontrar nada.

Juraría que estaba aquí… - dijo.

Espera un momento, a ver si está en el cuarto de Mer – dijo bajándose y Damon se quedó sólo en la habitación.

Se puso a mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad, aunque no se movía de dónde estaba. La cama de Elena estaba hecha con una colcha de flores sobre ella, al lado de un cojín había un osito que le hizo sonreír. Tenía dos libros sobre la mesilla de noche de los que no consiguió ver el título. Sobre la cama había un chapón con varias cosas colgadas en él, entre ellas… ¡UNA FOTO SUYA CON ASH! Se acercó a comprobarlo porque no podía creérselo, Elena tenía colgados en su habitación una nota que él le dejó presentándose y una foto suya y de Ash, aquello lo dejó conmocionado, contento y confuso al mismo tiempo. Luego pensó en que tenía novio y se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez era sólo una de esas personas que lo guarda todo… Unos pasos sonaron en el pasillo y rápidamente se apartó del corcho de la pared para ver como Elena entraba con la otra caja.

Listo. ¿Vamos? – le preguntó sin mirarle pues la caja le caía a la altura de los ojos.

Sí – respondió Damon cuando hubo recuperado saliva.

En el rellano se encontraron los dos con Kol.

¿Os ayudo? – preguntó quitándole la caja a Elena.

Gracias – sonrió Elena y a Damon le dio un dolor en el pecho.

Damon, te presento a mi tío Kol – dijo Elena mirándolo sonriente.

Damon, tras pestañear varias veces, dejó la caja en el suelo y se acercó en dos zancadas a estrechar la mano de Kol, puede que con demasiada efusividad, pero es que estaba completamente emocionado de ver que estaba en un error, a lo que sumaba el detalle del cuarto de Elena.

Encantado – sonrió.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

_Meredith estaba en casa recogiendo sus cosas y haciendo sus maletas cuando llegó Alaric._

_¿Al final vas a hacerlo? – preguntó molesto._

_Sólo será por un tiempo, Elena es mi amiga y me necesita – dijo ella sin mirarle, no quería volver a discutir con él, no quería volver a verlo violento._

_¡Pero yo soy tu novio! No entiendo por qué tienes que irte con ella, ¿no podéis quedar algún sábado por la tarde o algo así?- Empezó a elevar el tono._

_Elena ha perdido a toda la gente que tenía en el mundo, no puedo quedar con ella un sábado por la tarde, voy a estar con ella indefinidamente, y me duele que no puedas entenderlo. Me duele que seas tan egoísta – dijo ella con la voz temblorosa._

_Bien, lárgate – gritó él cerrando de un portazo._

_Varias horas más tarde Meredith aún esperaba que Alaric regresara para poder hablar con él. No quería irse de casa con una discusión, no le gustaba acabar los días así, aunque últimamente era todo lo que tenían. Discusiones y más discusiones…_

_Decidió llamarlo por teléfono para preguntarle cuándo pensaba volver._

_Alaric tardó diez tonos en contestar, al hacerlo Meredith oyó música de fondo._

_¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado – le espetó borde, ella supo que estaba bebido._

_Saber cuándo vuelves – preguntó ella cruzando los dedos internamente._

_Qué te importa – dijo él._

_¿Quién es guapo? Anda, déjalo y ven aquí – preguntó una voz de chica al otro lado._

_No es nadie – contestó él colgando el teléfono._

_Meredith sintió tanto asco en ese momento que dejó caer su móvil como si estuviese cubierto de bichos. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo, pero no iba a llorar, hoy no… ahora no… cogió sus cosas y se marchó._

Elena observaba como Damon cargaba las cajas en la furgoneta del instituto.

Estaba desesperada porque se iba a ir y ella no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara más tiempo, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

¿Dónde tienes que ir ahora? – le preguntó cuando cerró el maletero tratando de mantener un poco más de tiempo de conversación.

Damon sacó la lista de su bolsillo trasero y se acercó a Elena.

A ver, tengo que ir a sólo una casa más, la de los Lockwood – le dijo mirando el papel y cambiado a mirarla a ella. Se quedó mirándola por un momento y se armó de valor - ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – le preguntó.

Claro – sonrió ella – Yo te guío – dijo y tomó el papel de las manos de Damon

Elena le sonrió yéndose hacia el coche, él la acompañó y al ir a abrir la puerta sus manos se rozaron un momento con un contacto que a ambos les electrificó la piel, los dos se miraron pensando si el otro había sentido lo mismo. Avergonzados bajaron la vista y Damon abrió la puerta para que Elena entrara al coche.

Tras varios minutos de silencio en el coche, Elena no se podía quitar de la cabeza la sensación que había tenido al rozar un poco la mano de Damon. ¿Cómo sería tomarle de la mano? ¿Cómo sería que esas manos la acariciaran? Lo miró, estaba pendiente de la carretera y pudo observar su hermoso perfil, miró sus labios. ¿Cómo sería que aquellos labios la besaran? Decidió que no iba a esperar más.

¿Por qué no has venido a desayunar estos días? – le preguntó directa intentando que no le temblara la voz al hacerlo. Él la miró un momento como sorprendido y siguió mirando la carretera.

He tenido que salir unos días de la ciudad – le sonrió – Pero ya estoy aquí – dijo dando a entender que ya no faltaría.

Sí, ya estás aquí – susurró ella sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta, y cuando él la miró de golpe se sonrojó y le apartó la vista. Damon sonrió cuando ella no le veía y volvió a mirar a la carretera.

Recogieron los libros en casa de los Lockwoods y volvían a casa de Elena hablando de tonterías, de todo un poco. Al aparcar la furgoneta Damon y ella se miraron, se notaba que ninguno quería acabar con aquella tarde que estaban pasando. Esta vez fue Damon quien se lanzó.

Elena, esta noche, cuando acueste a Ash, podría pasar a buscarte… - preguntó sin preguntarle. Elena empezó a sonreír ante aquella idea, pero su alegría le duró unos veinte segundos, el tiempo que tardó en recordar que había quedado con Stefan.

Esta noche no puedo, lo siento… he quedado – se explicó.

Oh – dijo Damon dejando de sonreír al instante pensando que quizá se habría precipitado al pedirle una cita.

Elena vio su expresión y quiso borrar todas las dudas de su cabeza de un golpe, se acercó a él y tomándolo por sorpresa lo besó en los labios. Damon abrió los ojos de par en par al ver cómo Elena lo besaba, y ni tiempo tuvo de responder al beso. Elena pegó su frente a la de él.

Damon, créeme que quiero quedar contigo muchísimo, es sólo… es sólo que hoy no puedo – le dijo y salió del coche dejando a un Damon absorto en sus pensamientos.

Damon arrancó la furgoneta y se fue camino al instituto mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Elena le había besado… al recordarlo sintió un cosquilleo, se rozó los labios y la sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Cerca del anochecer, Katherine acababa de bañar a Ashley y estaba peinándola en el baño. La niña estaba sentada en un taburete vestida con su albornoz rojo, su color favorito, y Katherine la peinaba mientras hablaba con ella. Damon se acercó y se quedó observándolas desde la puerta del baño sin ser visto.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_Rebecka estaba peinándose desnuda frente al espejo del baño. Acababa de salir de la ducha y tenía el pelo completamente mojado cubriendo en parte sus pechos, su vientre estaba abultado. Lo acarició y se giró para ver cómo había crecido, al hacer esto descubrió a Damon detrás de ella, quien le sonrió lleno de amor._

_¿Qué miras? – preguntó ella sonriéndole a su vez._

_A mi esposa, el ser más maravilloso de la tierra – dijo acercándose a depositar un beso en la barriga – Hola bichito – susurró._

_No la llames bichito – le regañó cariñosa._

_¿La? – preguntó Damon intrigado._

_Es una niña – explicó ella – Hoy tenía médico, Damon – dijo triste._

_Beckah, yo…_

_Lo sé, estabas reunido, Katherine me ha acompañado – dijo y la cara de Damon se entristeció._

_Lo han grabado en DVD, ¿quieres que me vista y lo veamos juntos? – le preguntó ella tomándole la cara y haciéndolo mirarla. Al verla sonriendo su sonrisa también llegó a su boca._

_Yo preferiría que no te vistieras – dijo acercándose a ella – y desvestirme yo – susurró._

_Como desees – susurró ella metiendo las manos bajo su camisa y besándole._

Tienes un pelo muy bonito, Ash – dijo Katherine mientras la cepillaba y le dio un beso en el pelo.

¿Crees que es tan bonito como el de mi mamá? – preguntó la niña y los ojos de Katherine apunto estuvieron de llenarse de lágrimas, últimamente Ashley preguntaba más a menudo por su madre.

Seguro que sí cariño – le sonrió y la sonrisa de la niña se amplió.

Damon vio que el momento era un poco delicado para Katherine y decidió entrar al rescate.

¿Qué tal has pasado la tarde bichito? – preguntó arrodillándose junto a su hija.

¡Hemos ido a la nueva biblioteca con Elijah y me ha regalado un libro! – respondió ella contenta.

¿Quieres ir a vestirte solita como una niña mayor? – le preguntó su padre.

Siiiiii – gritó y salió corriendo del baño en dirección a su cuarto.

Katherine se abrazó a Damon y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

Gracias – le dijo suspirando – no quisiera que me viese llorar, bastante alboroto tiene ya aquí con lo de Stefan y todo – dijo y Damon frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

No te preocupes, Ash está bien – dijo Damon separándose de ella y colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

Lo sé, es que hay veces en que no soporto que no tenga a su madre – dijo triste. Damon la tomó de la barbilla y la miró serio a esos ojos azules que eran idénticos a los de él.

Kath, Ashley puede que nunca haya conocido a Beckah, pero Ash tiene una madre y esa eres tú.

Katherine le sonrió ampliamente y se abrazó a él con fuerza, tanta que le hizo dar un paso atrás para no perder el equilibrio y los dos rieron a carcajadas.

Voy a ayudar a Ash – le dijo y salió del baño encontrándose en la puerta con Stefan a quien no saludó.

Stefan llevaba una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros negros, se miró al espejo y se arregló el pelo despeinándolo estudiadamente.

No sé para qué te peinas tanto si vas a ponerte el casco de la moto – se burló Damon. Stefan le respondió con una resplandeciente sonrisa, estaba de muy buen humor. - ¿Y esa sonrisa? – preguntó intrigado.

He quedado – respondió Stefan sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo y Damon se preocupó.

Stefan… - empezó en tono de advertencia.

No, he quedado de verdad – se volvió a mirarle.

¿Cómo de verdad? – Damon enarcó una ceja al oír aquello.

Pues de verdad, quiero decir, que la chica me gusta, y mucho – sonrió – Es como... no sé, una sensación muy rara… no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, ¿entiendes?

Damon se paró por un momento y pensó que él se sentía exactamente igual con Elena, sonrió a su hermano de vuelta.

Sí, te entiendo – le respondió poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Stefan lo miró en el espejo.

¿Piensas en Rebekah? – le preguntó serio, Damon le miró en el reflejo también y la expresión de su cara cambió, le quitó la mano del hombro.

Pienso en Rebekah todos los días de mi vida…- dijo – pero no, no lo decía por Rebekah – reconoció con sonrisa tímida. Stefan se volvió a mirarle asombrado.

¡Damon! – dijo con sorpresa y a la vez alegría en la voz y Damon sonrió.

Es una chica muy especial – le dijo y ante su sorpresa Stefan le abrazó, Damon se quedó un momento petrificado sin saber qué decir, finalmente correspondió al abrazo de su hermano.

Me alegro mucho por ti, Damon – le dijo al separarse – Estoy deseando conocerla – le sonrió.

Bueno, dame un poco de tiempo… todavía tengo que conocerla un poco más yo – le guiñó un ojo y los dos rieron.

Elena estaba sentada en el porche esperando. No se había arreglado para su cita, no le hacía nada de ilusión y menos aún después de tener que haber pasado de quedar con Damon por aquello. Pero por otro lado no se aclaraba cómo era que había pasado de quedar con Damon por ver a Stefan… ¿Qué le pasaba con aquel chico? Había algo en él… no se lograba aclarar… lo cierto es que tras esa fachada de chulo y sinvergüenza veía algo más en él, había sentido compasión por él el otro día… por eso habían quedado… y sin embargo algo más en él la atraía… aquella mirada…

La moto de Stefan llegó y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al ver a Stefan tan guapo se avergonzó un poco de no haberse arreglado, de hecho se avergonzó tanto que se sintió un poco mal por él.

Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo de arreglarme – se disculpó.

Estás perfecta, bueno… te falta algo – dijo dándole una pequeña cajita. Elena le miró asombrada – Vamos, no te va a morder – le sonrió y ella sonriéndole la tomó para abrirla.

Dentro de la caja había una pulsera de plata con un dije de una manzana, con cristales swarovski de color verde incrustados, colgado de ella.

Oh – susurró al verlo – Es precioso, gracias Stefan – le sonrió de corazón, pues el regalo le había encantado.

De nada, con esa sonrisa ya estoy pagado – le dijo él. Elena pensó que Stefan sabía muy bien qué decir y cómo actuar… pero la hacía sentir realmente bien.

Dime, ¿has pensado qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó él.

Pues no, la verdad – reconoció ella.

¿Te dejas sorprender? – preguntó seductoramente y ella no hizo más que asentir… se sentía como atrapada ante aquellos ojos verdes – Perfecto – dijo Stefan y le ofreció el casco de la moto para que se montara tras él.

Elena iba en la moto abrazada a Stefan sin percatarse de a dónde iban pues estaba muy ocupada pensando en qué estaba haciendo.

No se lo explicaba a sí misma, primero había besado a Damon, pero no había cancelado la cita con Stefan por él, luego había ido a donde Stefan la quisiera llevar sin poder decirle que no, y eso que no se fiaba mucho de él. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Ella no quería estar allí, quería estar con Damon.

Pero Stefan había estado encantador con ella, lo cierto es que la había sorprendido… la tenía algo desconcertada. Debieron de llegar a algún sitio pues Stefan paró la moto. Elena se separó de él para bajarse y vio que estaban en mitad del campo.

Te va a encantar esto, lo descubrí hace poco, en uno de esos días en los que me aburro – le sonrió él ofreciéndole la mano para que la tomara.

¿Por qué te aburres? ¿No tienes un trabajo? – le preguntó tomándole la mano curiosa.

No lo necesito – le guiñó él. ¿Qué se supone que significaba aquello? Se preguntó Elena.

Cuando llegaron al mirador Elena pudo ver lo que Stefan había querido decir, era una vista elevada de todo el valle, era realmente precioso.

¿Te gusta la vista? – le preguntó esperanzado.

Es preciosa – dijo ella mirando al horizonte.

Sí, sí que lo es – añadió Stefan mirándola a ella y cuando ella se volvió se sonrojó al verlo.

Stefan… yo… no tenía que haber quedado contigo esta noche – le dijo.

¿Por qué? – se extrañó Stefan, todo parecía ir muy bien.

Es que… me gusta otra persona – reconoció Elena mirando al suelo.

¿Y por qué has quedado conmigo entonces? – preguntó él.

Yo… no lo sé… - se excusó y Stefan pensó que ese no lo sé le indicaba que no estaba todo perdido.

¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – le preguntó triste.

Sí, por favor – le pidió avergonzada.

Los dos volvían a casa de Elena en silencio y al aparcar la moto Elena se bajó con pena, le tendió el casco a Stefan.

Lo siento – le dijo y él asintió tomando el casco y poniéndolo detrás.

Elena – la llamó cuando se daba la vuelta, y se bajó de la moto para acercarse - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – le preguntó.

Sí – dijo ella. Stefan se acercó y la besó en los labios tomando su cara entre las manos, la insistencia del beso hizo a Elena entreabrir la boca y Stefan introdujo su lengua para besarla con más intensidad.

Piensa en mí esta noche – le dijo al apartarse y con esto se fue en la moto dejando a Elena ante la verja de su casa con una conmoción.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

Elena entró en la casa y Kol estaba sentado en el sillón viendo el televisor.

¿Tan pronto llegas? – le preguntó y ella resopló tumbándose en el sillón a su lado le apartó el brazo y echó la cabeza sobre sus piernas agarrando su mano y poniéndosela sobre el pelo.

¿Qué te pasa, princesa? – se preocupó él.

Acaríciame el pelo, Kol, como cuando éramos pequeños – le pidió. El padre de Elena y Kol eran hermanos, pero al ser Kol un hijo tardío de sus abuelos prácticamente era de la misma edad que Elena, por lo que casi se habían criado como primos o hermanos más que como tío y sobrina.

¿Te ha hecho algo el chulo ese? – le preguntó más preocupado aun acariciándole el pelo como ella le había pedido.

Ay, Kol… nada que yo no le haya dejado hacer – dijo llevándose las manos a la cara.

¿Entonces te gusta? – preguntó.

Sí… digo ¡no! Ay, no lo sé – se levantó.

No te entiendo Elena – negó Kol.

Ay, yo tampoco… ¿Y Mer? – preguntó dándose cuenta de que no andaba por ahí.

Se fue a la cama al tú irte, no se encontraba muy bien… ya sabes que se ha pasado el día vomitando – le recordó.

Pobre… - se entristeció Elena, a su amiga le esperaba un duro camino que tendría que recorrer sola, pero no lo estaría del todo, siempre podría contar con ella, eso seguro.

Oyeron como aporreaban la puerta y se miraron el uno al otro asustados, no eran horas de que llegara nadie y menos llamando de aquella forma.

Abbridme, joderrrrr – gritó Ric al otro lado aporreando.

Esto es demasiado – se quejó Elena levantándose de un salto.

Espera – la retuvo Kol y pasó ante ella para ir a la puerta.

Cuando Kol abtrió, en el porche un Ric borracho se apoyaba en el quicio de la puerta con una botella en la mano casi vacía.

¿Quién cojones ehrres tú? – preguntó tambaleándose un poco al ver a Kol - ¿Dónde está? Elena ¡dile que salga! – gritó al ver a Elena tras Kol.

Kol miró a su sobrina y a las escaleras rezando porque Meredith no se despertara con tanto alboroto. Cogió a Alaric de un puñado y lo arrastró hasta la verja de la entrada.

¿Qué hacess, tío? - se quejó soltándose del brazo.

Óyeme bien desgraciado, ya no es sólo que Meredith no quiera verte, es que soy yo el que no quiere verte cerca de ella ni acercarte a esta casa, como se te ocurra aparecer por aquí o por la cafetería iré a por ti y no habrá agujero en toda la tierra lo suficientemente oculto para ti. ¿Me has oído? – le amenazó. Alaric puso una sonrisa torcida y tomó impulso para propinarle un golpe que Kol esquivó sin esfuerzo ninguno.

¿Eso es lo que tú entiendes? – le preguntó y cogiéndole del brazo le dio dos patadas en la barriga y se lo retorció a la espalda hasta hacerlo arrodillarse llorando como un crío - ¿Ahora lo entiendes mejor, eh? – le dijo en el oído con una voz que realmente daba miedo. Después de la vida que había tenido había aprendido una cosa o dos a cerca de achantar a alguien.

Sí, sí… suéltame – le pidió llorando.

Espero que te quede claro. A la próxima te quedas sin brazo - dijo dándole un crujido para hacerle saber que no lo decía de broma y empujándolo para hacerlo caer de bruces al suelo.

Ric se levantó y le miró aterrado, empezó a andar hacia atrás tropezando sin apartar los ojos de la fría mirada de Kol y cuando creyó que estaba ya a bastante distancia para que no le alcanzara se dio la vuelta y salió a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Kol sonrió y recogiendo la botella que Ric había dejado caer al suelo se giró hacia la puerta.

Elena estaba en el porche con la boca abierta mirándolo.

No creo que volvamos a verlo, al menos no en un buen tiempo – dijo como si tal cosa.

Kol… eso ha sido alucinante… - dijo asombrada.

Uno no vive dos años en una favela sin aprender nada… - le guiñó un ojo.

Los dos miraron al fondo de las escaleras al oír un sollozo y Meredith se volvió y se metió en su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Mierda – dijo Kol y subió corriendo dejando a Elena de nuevo boquiabierta al pie de las escaleras. ¿Desde cuando se había convertido Kol en el paladín de Meredith? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Varias horas más tarde Kol entró de nuevo en el salón. Elena apagó la tele en cuanto llegó y se giró a contemplarlo abrazada a un cojín, Kol se sentó en el brazo del sillón.

Se ha dormido llorando – dijo.

Kol, gracias por todo… si no hubieras estado aquí no sé qué habría hecho Ric, creo que siempre ha sido así pero Meredith me lo estaba ocultando – dijo Elena triste.

Yo también lo creo, alguien no se vuelve así de la noche a la mañana. Por suerte Meredith te tiene a ti – le sonrió.

Y a ti también – sonrió Elena.

Sí, pero no me voy a quedar ya mucho tiempo más, Elena – dijo él acercándose a sentarse junto a ella.

Ya me temía que dirías eso – protestó dando un resoplando.

Estoy mirando un nuevo proyecto de la cruz roja, puede que me una a ellos en Darfur… - le explicó.

Te voy a echar mucho de menos, sabes que me encanta tenerte por aquí – dijo abrazándole.

Lo sé – sonrió él – Ahora, ¿quieres que prepare café y me cuentas que te pasa?

Sí, por favor… - sonrió ella juntando sus manos como si rezara.

Elena estaba sentada ante la taza de café sentada en el sillón como un indio. Kol estaba sentado en el suelo a su lado con la espalda apoyada en el sillón.

Pero vamos a ver, si te gustaba ese chico, el viudo, si le has dicho ya claramente que te gusta, ¿qué haces quedando con el otro? – le preguntó tras oír toda la historia.

Ya lo sé, no tenía que haberlo hecho, pero es que… llámame tonta, pero me dio un poco de pena… además es que lo miro a los ojos… y no sé que me pasa – reconoció poniéndose colorada, Kol rio a carcajadas – No te rías – le pidió – Lo paso muy mal.

¿Sabes qué haría yo? – le dijo volviéndose hacia ella – Mira, es obvio que los dos te gustan, bueno, yo creo que Damon te gusta y el otro pues sólo te atrae un poco o algo, pero lo que yo haría sería salir con los dos. Por lo que cuentas no tienen nada en común ¿no?

¿Salir con los dos? – preguntó escandalizada – Sabes que mi padre te mataría si te oyera darme ese consejo – se rio Elena.

A ver, no te estoy diciendo que vayas por ahí dándote el lote con cada uno para aclararte, y ojito y vayas a hacerlo, pero sí que quedes alguna vez, los conozcas y veas como son… estoy seguro de que cuando quedes con Stefan a la luz del día lo que sea que tienes se te pasa – sonrió – Sé lo que las chicas veis en esa clase de chicos – le guiñó un ojo.

¿Tan simple crees que soy? – se molestó un poco.

No, sólo creo que estás algo confundida, y que eres muy guapa y tienes demasiados pretendientes – se burló – la brasa que me da el repartidor todos los días….

Elena se rio a carcajadas y le golpeó con un cojín.

A la mañana siguiente Damon se levantó bastante temprano. Después de estar casi toda la noche pensando en ella quería ir a buscar a Elena e invitarla a desayunar. Ahora ya sabía donde vivía. Quizá lo próximo que debía hacer era pedirle su móvil para poder comunicarse más fácilmente con ella.

En el salón Stefan estaba una vez más dormido en el sillón, se acercó a él.

Stefan, levántate, por favor… - le pidió dándole un golpe en el hombro, Stefan soltó un ronquido.

Stefan – le movió y empezó a moverse.

Oh… ¿qué hora es? – preguntó sentándose y estirazándose mientras bostezaba.

Son las nueve, pero Ash bajará dentro de poco y no quiero que te pille dormido en el salón otra vez, además voy a salir, así que te rogaría que no discutieras con Kath ni la hagas enfadar.

Kathy no me habla, así que no te preocupes por eso – dijo serio.

No será porque no hayas hecho nada – le recriminó Damon y la cara que puso Stefan le hizo sentir mal a él también - ¿Qué tal te fue anoche? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Bien y mal – sonrió Stefan – Nos besamos – dijo – y… bueno… dice que le gusto yo y otro chico, que tiene dudas – le explicó.

Stefan, si te abres de verdad a esa chica y te dejas de tonterías, estoy seguro de que cualquier otro lo tendrá muy difícil contigo – le sonrió poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Confías más tú en mí que yo – se rio Stefan y los dos se rieron después.

Elena esa mañana había ido temprano al restaurante a hacer cuentas. Las cosas estaban yendo un poco mal y necesitaba ver cómo se encontraba exactamente para saber qué decisión tomar. La apertura de una cafetería de desayunos en la carretera la había hecho perder todo el tráfico que se desviaba al pueblo a desayunar, si finalmente tenía que cerrar la cafetería de sus padres aquello la destrozaría, sería como volver a perderlos.

Oyó unos golpecitos en la persiana y se levantó de su mesa dejando sobre esta el bollo de chocolate que estaba desayunando, para ir a abrir.

Damon estaba ante ella sonriente.

Hola – le dijo.

¡Hola! – respondió ella cuarenta y nueve porciento sorprendida cincuenta y un porciento emocionada - ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

No lo sabía, pero he ido a buscarte a tu casa, quería ver si desayunabas conmigo – le sonrió y el mundo ya no tuvo más problemas y más preocupaciones para Elena que aquella sonrisa y aquellos ojos azules.

Estaba desayunando ya – dijo ella - ¿Quieres pasar?

Me encantaría – respondió Damon.

Elena se apartó para que Damon pasara y lo guio hasta el pequeño despachito que tenía en la cafetería, donde estaba el almacén, y que antes era de su padre.

Se acercó a la mesa a recoger un poco los papeles.

Eso lo explica todo – sonrió Damon señalando la mesa.

¿El qué? – preguntó Elena sin comprender bien.

Que tengas una mancha de chocolate aquí – dijo acercándose a señalarle la comisura del labio.

Oh – exclamó Elena y se limpió con la lengua, las pupilas de Damon se dilataron al verla – ¿Ya? - preguntó.

Espera, queda un poco – dijo él acercándose más a rozar con el pulgar allí donde ella aún tenía chocolate, luego se llevó el dedo a su boca y lo chupó – Ya – sonrió.

Cuando Damon miró a Elena y cómo le miraba ella sintió que la piel se le electrificaba de nuevo y su sonrisa cambió, su boca se entreabrió presa de lo mismo que fuera lo que acababa de apresar a Elena, se acercó a rozar de nuevo su cara con su mano, a rozar sus labios con su pulgar, Elena le besó el pulgar al sentirlo en sus labios y cerró los ojos al hacerlo. Damon pensó que iba a estallar en aquel momento. Se acercó aún más y la besó con todo lo que tenía dentro, ella le correspondió en igual medida y sus bocas y sus lenguas se engancharon en un baile desenfrenado. Elena metió las manos bajo su camisa y él bajó las suyas hasta su trasero, la empujó suavemente hasta que estuvieron junto a la mesa, Elena notó que chocaba con ella y se subió a las caderas de Damon rodeándole con sus piernas. Damon andaba quitándole la camiseta y la echó sobre la mesa cuando la tuvo sólo con el sujetador. Pensaba que no se creía que aquello pudiera estar pasándole que sintiera todo aquello, sentirse vivo de nuevo, sentir aquel deseo y aquella pasión de nuevo por alguien desde… se acordó y se frenó en seco.

Lo siento - se disculpó apartándose y buscando la camiseta de Elena que él había lanzado al suelo.

Lo siento, lo siento tanto Elena – seguía diciendo dándole la camiseta.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Elena incorporándose anonadada con el pelo alborotado y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Damon se acercó a ella y rodeándola con los brazos apoyó su frente en la de ella.

Es sólo que… es… difícil para mí… - se explicó – yo… desde que Beckah murió… yo nunca…

¿Nunca? – preguntó ella aún más asombrada y Damon negó con la cabeza.

Podemos ir más despacio, si es lo que quieres – le sonrió tomándole de la barbilla y haciéndole mirarla, aquellos hermosos ojos azules volvieron a sonreír.

Despacio está bien – sonrió dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

¿Empezamos con algo para desayunar? No sé a ti, pero a mí se me ha abierto en apetito – sonrió.

Lo siento Elena, es que nunca había sentido algo así… yo… no lo he podido controlar – volvió a disculparse avergozado.

No lo sientas, a mí me ha gustado – sonrió y él le sonrió tímidamente también.

Elena se volvió a poner la camiseta y fue a la cocina a buscar algo para que Damon desayunara, Damon se quedó en el despacho solo y empezó a recoger los papeles que habían caído… como buen hombre de negocios reconoció al mirarlos que aquello no pintaba muy bien.

Elena estaba buscando la leche cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, no conocía el número.

¿Diga? – preguntó.

Hola, ¿pensaste en mí anoche? – saludaron al otro lado.

Stefan – le reconoció - ¿cómo tienes este número? – preguntó extrañada.

Soy un chico de recursos – respondió Stefan – Dime, ¿pensaste en mí?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

Dime, ¿pensaste en mí? – preguntó Stefan al otro lado de la línea.

¡Por supuesto que no! – contestó Elena enfadada, pero no era verdad.

No te creo – rio Stefan divertido.

¿Cómo has conseguido este número? – preguntó ella de nuevo ignorando su risa.

Ven conmigo a cenar y te lo cuento – propuso él.

Ni lo sueñes – empezó a enfadarse.

Oh, vamos, no seas así… ¿no quieres verme ni un poquito? – preguntó él divertido y ella no respondió.

¿Es eso un sí? Al menos no es un no – sonrió.

Es un no lo sé – dijo ella arrepintiéndose al momento de tanta sinceridad, ¿qué le pasaba con aquel chico?

Te recojo a las doce – Stefan aprovechó aquel momento de duda y colgó antes de que ella pudiera decirle que no.

Elena miró el teléfono enfadada. ¡Acababa de volver a quedar con él! Ella no quería quedar con él, no quería verlo. Se acordó de Damon esperándola en el despacho y quiso lanzar el teléfono contra la pared para pagar su frustración. Respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse, tomó la leche, la bandeja de dulces de chocolate y un vaso y dibujó una sonrisa en su cara para volver con Damon.

Damon la esperaba sentado en la mesa y su cara se iluminó al verla.

Espero que te gusten mis bollos de chocolate – dijo – Hoy no he preparado nada más – se disculpó poniéndolos en la mesa.

Tienen muy buena pinta – sonrió Damon acercándose la silla a la mesa.

Los dos chicos se pusieron a desayunar y Damon se fijó en el colgante de manzana que Elena llevaba en su muñeca, lo tomó entre sus dedos.

No me había fijado en que lo llevaras – sonrió – te pega mucho, va contigo… la chica de la manzana.

Gracias – se sonrojó Elena, la había llamado exactamente igual que Stefan, aquello había sido bastante raro.

¿Quieres que quedemos hoy a comer? – sonrió él soltando el dije.

Prefiero que no, no me gusta salir el domingo, mañana madrugo mucho, preparo todo para empezar a servir desayunos temprano – mintió rezando para que no se le notara.

Pues podríamos quedar pronto, por la tarde – sugirió él como alternativa, ella se lo pensó durante lo que a él le pareció demasiado tiempo.

Entiendo que no quieras quedar conmigo – se entristeció – Yo… lamento mucho cómo me he comportado- seguía avergonzado por ello y se le notaba. Elena se levantó rodeando la mesa y se acercó a él.

Eh, no es que no quiera quedar contigo – le sonrió – es sólo que no me gusta salir los domingos, de verdad. Pero podemos dar una vuelta esta tarde, por el campo – sugirió ella y la sonrisa de Damon volvió a su cara. Elena se sentó en su regazo y él la rodeó con sus brazos.

Háblame de ella – le pidió Elena curiosa.

¿De quién? ¿De Rebekah? – preguntó él dudoso – No sé…

Ella es parte de ti – dijo Elena – Y yo quiero conocerte – sonrió – Dijiste que murió al nacer Ashley – empezó ella tomándole de la mano y apartando la vista de sus ojos para así darle más comodidad.

Sí, en un accidente de tráfico – su mirada se ensombreció al recordarlo – pero de verdad que no quiero hablar de ello, Elena – le pidió tomando con su otra mano la de ella, así su mano estaba entre las dos de él.

¿Aún te duele? – preguntó ella sin mirarlo todavía.

No… - susurró él – Con el tiempo lo he aceptado… acepté que mi vida sería así a partir de ahora, que siempre estaríamos ya Ash y yo… hasta que te conocí a ti – levantó la vista y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ella se sobrecogió por la intensidad de aquella mirada y se le notó que aquello la asustó.

Lo siento – dijo él.

¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? – preguntó ella levantándose nerviosa.

Es que no sé cómo comportarme contigo… No sé qué es lo que me pasa… y sé que todo es complicado, que yo soy complicado, que tengo a Ash… que soy un desastre… No se me dan bien estas cosas, yo nunca había salido con nadie… sólo con mi esposa – reconoció agachando la cabeza. Ella se quedó impresionada ante aquella revelación. Había conocido más de él en aquella mañana que en los dos meses que lo había estado viendo a diario, se notaba que había un cambio en el muchacho, estaba abriéndose a ella, mostrándose cómo era totalmente, y aquello la asustó un poco. No quería herirlo, estaba hecha un lío… y además estaba Stefan, que no sabía aclarar el efecto que tenía en ella. Stefan que la iría a ver en un rato… tenía que acabar con aquello, tenía que dejar de verlo. Tenía que hablar con Stefan y dejarle las cosas claras, ella estaba enamorada de Damon, Stefan no era nada para ella, lo tenía claro.

Damon… yo tampoco sé cómo comportarme contigo… yo… creo que estoy enamorada de ti – confesó y Damon la miró asombrado.

Si no me conoces – susurró.

Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución, quiero conocerte… iremos despacio, iremos como tú necesites – sonrió acercándose.

Gracias – susurró Damon antes de fundir sus labios con los de ella.

Pero ahora de verdad que necesito irme a casa, tengo unas cosas que arreglar, pero te llamaré esta tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Si quieres puedo llevarte – sonrió Damon.

Me encantaría – sonrió ella.

Elena se acercaba a su casa en el coche de Damon mientras él le contaba los planes de Elijah para la nueva biblioteca, y cómo eso le estaba ilusionando a él también. Al mirar la hora se acordó de que Stefan estaría allí de un momento a otro, no quería que Damon lo viera allí, ¿cómo podría explicar aquello?

¿Puedes dejarme ya aquí? – preguntó cuando se pararon en un semáforo a pocas calles de distancia.

No me cuesta nada llevarte – dijo Damon.

Ya lo sé – sonrió ella – pero quiero caminar un poco, tengo que bajar el desayuno – pensó que era una escusa muy tonta y que la hacía parecer superficial, pero era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido.

Como quieras – sonrió Damon.

Elena se bajó del coche y se acercó al lado del conductor.

Te llamo esta tarde – dijo dándole un dulce beso y comenzó a andar hacia su casa.

Damon dio la vuelta tras dejar a Elena caminando donde ella le había pedido y cuando se hubo alejado un par de manzanas marcó en la memoria de su manos libres para hacer la llamada que llevaba rato pensando en hacer.

¡Damon! – respondió su padre al otro lado – Estoy descansando hijo, la señora Flowers es como un perro de presa, no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra – protestó su padre mirando a su ama de llaves que le retiraba el desayuno.

No te llamaba para eso, pero me alegra saber que estás haciendo caso a los médicos – sonrió Damon.

Entonces, ¿qué pasa hijo? – preguntó el hombre.

Padre, necesito que mandes a Andy unos días – le pidió.

¿A Andy? No te entiendo – se extrañó su padre.

Quiero hacer una inversión – aclaró Damon – Bueno, quiero ayudar a alguien en su negocio – sonrió.

Está bien hijo, la llamo hoy mismo y la tendrás allí mañana – sonrió su padre.

Genial, te mando los detalles por email – sonrió a su vez.

Elena podía ver a Stefan parado sobre su moto desde el otro lado de la calle. Incluso desde aquella distancia su pose se veía arrogante. En cuanto él la vio se quedó mirando en su dirección con aquella sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes, le daba un poco de pena, pero no podía traicionar a sus sentimientos, al fin y al cabo ella siempre había sido sincera con él, ya le había dicho que había otra persona, no era su culpa si el chico no se daba por aludido.

Hola – la saludó cuando estuvo a su altura.

Hola – saludó ella con actitud decidida - ¿quieres pasar? – preguntó pues no quería hablar con él allí en la calle.

Claro – sonrió haciéndole un gesto de que la seguiría si ella entraba.

Elena entró en casa y se fue directamente a la cocina con Stefan siguiéndola pensando que las cosas empezaban a ir bien, al menos no le había largado.

En la cocina le preguntó si quería algo de beber, el chico le dijo que una cocacola estaría bien y se puso a preparar los vasos de espaldas a él.

Estás preciosa hoy – susurró Stefan en su oído ella se sobresaltó pues no le había oído acercarse y se volvió derramando un vaso de refresco sobre él.

Oh, lo siento – se disculpó apartándose a la vez que Stefan se apartaba chillando por el frío de la bebida derramada en su pecho.

No pasa nada – sonrió Stefan mirando la camiseta – no es que fuera de mis favoritas – le guiñó.

Ven por favor, déjame que te la limpie, te dejaré algo de mi tío – le dijo y el chico le siguió hasta su habitación.

Puedes limpiarte un poco en el baño – le indicó, el baño era común a las tres habitaciones de la casa con una puerta a cada una de ellas, Elena le dejó entrar a través de la suya.

Déjame la camiseta – le pidió.

Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías – sonrió Stefan quitándosela y acercándose a rodearle la cintura - ¿Así está bien? –sonrió.

Stefan, por favor – le pidió mirándole nerviosa.

Está bien, me comportaré – sonrió dándole la camiseta.

Ahora vengo – dijo Elena y lo dejó en la habitación.

Stefan dio una vuelta y se echó en la cama con los brazos tras la nuca sonriente. Casi sin proponérselo estaba allí, en la habitación de Elena. Tal vez no se comportaría tanto como le había dicho. Sonrió más ampliamente y miró en dirección a un corcho que Elena tenía en el lateral de su cama y lo que vio le congeló el aire en los pulmones. Se arrodilló en la cama para contemplarlo más de cerca… había una foto, una foto de su hermano junto a una nota de éste. Empezó a andar hacia atrás en la cama y se cayó al suelo de espaldas. Se levantó asustado queriendo salir de allí inmediatamente, queriendo ir a hablar con Damon.

Elena estaba de vuelta con otra camiseta.

Tengo que irme – le dijo sin dejarla hablar.

Pero…

No importa, no te preocupes, tengo que irme – le dijo y bajó las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, tomó la chaqueta del perchero, salió para montarse en su moto y salir de allí pitando.

Elena lo miró desde la ventana de su cuarto con la camiseta de Kol aún en las manos y sin comprender nada.

Damon estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

Stefan llegó a la casa, y buscó a su hermano por todas partes, finalmente lo encontró en su habitación.

Estás aquí – dijo con voz y respiración de haber estado corriendo.

Sí, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Damon levantándose de la cama de un salto al verle con esa cara y esas pintas.

Damon…. La chica… la chica… - no sabía cómo continuar, cómo preguntarle – la chica que te gustaba ¿se llama Elena? – preguntó con esperanzas de estar equivocado.

Sí – respondió Damon sin comprender a qué venía aquella pregunta.

¿Elena Gilbert? – volvió a preguntar para asegurarse de que no había equivocación.

Sí, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – Damon no salía de su asombro.

Damon… la chica de la que yo te hablaba… es la misma chica… - dijo Stefan triste – Yo no tenía ni idea Damon y hoy cuando he visto su foto en tu habitación.

¿Has estado en su habitación? – preguntó Damon incrédulo.

Sí pero… - Stefan ya no pudo decir nada más pues se encontró con el impacto del puño de Damon en toda su cara.

¿Qué hacías en su habitación? ¿Y así? – le señaló. Damon estaba furioso, su hermano estaba a medio vestir y los celos lo comían por dentro.

Yo no tenía ni idea, Damon… yo no sabía nada – Stefan andaba hacia atrás con las manos en alto.

No tú nunca sabes nada – Damon se acercaba a él con rabia contenida, su hermano jamás lo había visto así.

¡No es mi culpa! – gritó Stefan.

¡No! Gritó Damon, nunca es tu culpa, nada es tu culpa, ¿verdad? ¡Ha sido un accidente! – gritó y Stefan se dio cuenta de porqué lo decía y de que llevaba cinco años esperando oír aquello.

No, hay algo de lo que sí tengo la culpa ¿verdad Damon? Hay algo de lo que quieres culparme pero nunca te has atrevido, nunca me lo has dicho – Stefan bajó los brazos y Damon notó que no quería continuar con aquello.

Sal de aquí, vete – le pidió dándose la vuelta.

No, no me iré – insistió Stefan – Yo tengo la culpa, tengo la culpa y lo sabes, lo has sabido siempre – siguió diciéndole.

Vete Stefan – volvió a pedirle cerrando los puños con rabia.

Dilo, Damon. ¡Dilo! – le presionó Stefan.

¡Por tu culpa murió Beckah! – gritó Damon dándose la vuelta hacia su hermano.

Gracias – dijo Stefan y con la cabeza baja salió de la habitación.

Damon se quedó sólo en su cuarto y se hincó de rodillas al suelo llorando, apoyando las manos sobre la cama totalmente derrotado. No tenía que haber dicho eso, no tenía razón, no quería sentirse así, había huido de aquél sentimiento durante demasiado tiempo y ahora le estallaba en la cara.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar y lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero para ver quien era.

Era Elena… Elena que le había mentido… que no quería quedar con él porque había estado quedando con Stefan… Se había abierto al amor, se había permitido volver a sentir… y había acabado destrozado.

Colgó el teléfono y se echó sobre la cama.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.

Elena vio cómo Damon le colgaba el teléfono por segunda vez y se extrañó. Volvió a intentar llamarle pero esta vez el teléfono dio todos los tonos hasta que saltó lo de que "El teléfono al que llama no está disponible".

¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Por qué no querría cogerle el teléfono? No, no era que no quisiera cogerle… tal vez sólo estaba con Ashley haciendo cualquier cosa y ni había mirado quien era… tal vez ella le estaba molestando ahora mismo… no tenía por qué ponerse paranoica… ¿Y por qué entonces algo dentro de ella le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que algo no iba bien?

Decidió ponerse a hacer galletas. Hacer galletas la distraería y haría pasar el tiempo más rápido para probar a llamarlo de nuevo en un rato. Habían quedado en verse por la tarde, ¿no? Sonrió ante el pensamiento de volver a verlo y bajó a la cocina.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina estaba aún la camiseta que ella se había quedado de Stefan con el propósito de lavarla la cogió y la llevó al cesto de la ropa sucia. No había podido hablar con Stefan, ahora seguro que tendría que aguantarle alguna llamada o algún otro intento de cita por no haber sido lo suficientemente clara con él desde un principio. Se sentía mal por Stefan, el chico se había portado muy bien con ella y ella no había sido sincera con él, es más, incluso había mentido a Damon por su culpa, aquello no le gustaba nada. Tenía que hablar con Stefan y cuanto antes, aunque fuera por teléfono, tenía que decirle que no la llamara más, que no la fuera a ver más, que no estaba interesada.

Volvió a sacar su móvil y marcó. El teléfono dio más de 15 tonos son respuesta y finalmente empezó a comunicar. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo con los móviles?

Stefan vio como el teléfono se iluminaba con una foto de una manzana en él, sabía quien lo llamaba y no pensaba contestar, ya había empeorado suficientemente las cosas como hacía siempre.

Damon jamás le perdonaría por haberse metido con Elena, había sido el culpable de que Damon perdiera a su esposa, y ahora que por fin volvía a sentir algo por alguien no también él el culpable de que la perdiera. No volvería a ver a Elena, al fin y al cabo el mundo estaba lleno de chicas como ella ¿no? Se sentó sonriendo tristemente y vio cómo el teléfono dejaba de sonar. No, él sabía bien que el mundo no estaba lleno de chicas como ella, pero ella era la chica en que Damon había puesto sus ojos y no había más que hablar.

Empezó a coger sus cosas y meterlas como apretujadas en su bolsa del ejército sin preocuparse de si se arrugaban o no, quería salir de aquella casa cuanto antes, no quería seguir imponiéndole a Damon su presencia. Después de todo lo que Damon había hecho por él no podía más que irse bien lejos.

En la puerta de la casa se encontró con Ashley y Katherine que volvían de dar un paseo, se apartó para dejarlas entrar. La niña corrió a dentro de la casa, su hermana se le quedó mirando y le vio con la cabeza agachada y el macuto colgado en la espalda, la expresión de su rostro le hizo relajar un poco la férrea coraza que tenía levantada contra él y se preocupó, al fin y al cabo también era su hermano. Recordó las palabras de Damon _"Stefan está perdido"._

¿Te vas? – le preguntó y él levantó la vista sorprendido de que le hablara.

Sí, me voy unos días a un motel y luego no sé dónde, a ver qué encuentro – respondió volviendo a bajar la vista.

¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar Katherine y ahora hasta ella estaba sorprendida de su pregunta.

Sí, sólo es que en esta casa madrugáis demasiado - mintió tratando de mostrar una sonrisa que no fue para nada convincente, no quería hablar del tema ahora mismo, y mucho menos que eso quería hablarlo con Kath.

¿En serio? – insistió Katherine, la sombra en sus ojos la preocupaba y mucho.

En serio, de todas formas a ti no te importo – le dijo y la apartó para salir por la puerta.

Eso no es verdad – dijo Katherine agarrándolo del brazo y Stefan miró la mano con la que lo agarraba.

Ahora me voy ¿vale? Tengo que irme, ya hablaremos – le dijo y ella le soltó asintiéndole.

Katherine dejó a Ashley en el salón viendo la tele y fue a buscar a Damon, sabía que estaba en casa puesto que había visto su coche.

Subió a su habitación y dio unos leves golpes en la puerta al ver que estaba cerrado. Como Damon no respondía la abrió lentamente. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y Damon se encontraba vestido tumbado sobre la cama hecha de espaldas a la puerta.

Damon, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó en voz baja no sabiendo si estaba dormido o despierto.

Sólo me duele la cabeza – respondió Damon sin volverse.

Stefan se ha ido – dijo Katherine y el hecho de que Damon no respondiera ni reaccionara a aquella frase la hizo saber que había pasado algo entre ellos y que probablemente ese algo era lo que tenía la culpa de la marcha de Stefan y la repentina migraña de Damon. Pero no quiso presionarle, sabía que cuando Damon estuviera preparado iría a ella a contárselo.

Si me necesitas llámame -.

Katherine cerró la puerta y suspiró. Algo pasaba y no saber qué era la llenaba de impotencia.

Meredith vomitaba en el baño mientras Kol le sujetaba el pelo agachado junto a ella.

Márchate por favor… - le pidió ella moviendo la mano para intentar apartarlo pero sin levantar la cabeza del wáter.

Ni que fueras la primera persona a la que veo vomitar, por lo menos esta vez no es por una borrachera – sonrió Kol.

Meredith se encontró algo mejor y se sentó en el suelo junto a la taza.

Esto es menos agradable de lo que todo el mundo te lo cuenta – sonrió.

Imagino que cuando todo acaba y tienes al niño ya no te acuerdas de estas cosas – sonrió Kol sentándose a su lado para tratar de animarla.

Eso quizá sea para la gente que tenga a un marido, a un padre con quien criar a su hijo en un hogar feliz. Pero ¿qué tengo yo? – preguntó Meredith poniendo las manos sobre la cara.

"Me tienes a mi" quiso decir Kol, y aquel pensamiento le asustó. ¿Cómo podía querer decirle eso? ¿Qué le pasaba? Además, estaba seguro de que ella no querría oír aquello.

Tendrás a tu hijo, eres fuerte, ya lo verás, saldrás de esta – le sonrió poniendo una mano en su pierna.

Elena entró al baño y se apoyó en la pared dejándose caer hasta el suelo junto con su amiga y su tío con cara de pena.

¿Y esa cara? – preguntó Kol.

Damon no me coge el teléfono – musitó triste.

¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Meredith curiosa.

No… no que yo sepa – pensó Elena tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que pasaba.

Bueno, no hay nada que una buena tarde viendo pelis acurrucados en el sofá no cure, ¿qué me decís? – preguntó Kol levantándose y tendiéndoles las manos a ambas, las dos sonrieron y le tomaron de las manos para que las ayudara a levantarse riendo.

A la mañana siguiente Katherine pegó de nuevo en el cuarto de su hermano y obtuvo la misma respuesta que el día anterior. Abrió la puerta y casi pudo asegurar que Damon no se había movido de la misma posición en que lo dejara por la tarde.

Damon, ¿no vas a ir a trabajar? – le preguntó.

No, ya he avisado, estoy enfermo – respondió él sin darse la vuelta, como el día anterior.

Tengo que ir a hacer unos recados, ¿vas a estar bien? – le preguntó muy preocupada.

El móvil de Damon comenzó a sonar y él no hizo ningún movimiento de ir a contestarlo. Katherine se acercó a la cómoda.

Te están llamando – dijo ella aunque fuera algo obvio.

Que llamen, estoy enfermo – dijo Damon poniéndose una de las almohadas sobre la cabeza.

Es Andie – le dijo su hermana.

¿Andie? - Damon se levantó y tomó el teléfono de manos de su hermana para contestar.

Andie…. Sí…. ¿En veinte minutos? Perfecto, ¿te pasó mi padre la dirección? Estupendo. Nos vemos, gracias.

Katherine lo miraba anonadada colgar el móvil y volver a colocarlo en la cómoda. Estaba claro que no estaba enfermo.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

¿Un resumen general? Stefan ha estado saliendo con Elena y ella me ha engañado al respecto – dijo con amargura haciendo que los ojos de Katherine se abrieran de par en par al oírlo – pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora mismo – dijo yéndose hacia el vestidor a cambiarse de ropa para recibir a Andie.

Elena estaba en la cafetería apoyada sobre la barra mirando a la puerta con preocupación.

Una vez más Damon no había acudido y se había cansado de llamarle desde el domingo a la tarde sin encontrar respuestas.

Una joven desconocida enfundada en un carísimo y elegantísimo traje gris con unos tacones de infarto entró y se dirigió directamente hacia ella.

Buenos días – saludó muy educadamente.

Buenos días – la correspondió Elena.

Estaba buscando a la dueña – sonrió Andie.

Soy yo – respondió Elena – Yo soy una de las dos dueñas, Elena Gilbert – se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

Encantada, Andie Carson – dijo la joven dándole una tarjeta – Verá, como puede ver represento a una compañía muy importante, mis jefes están interesados en abrirse paso también en el negocio de la alimentación y nos han llegado muy buenas noticias de su negocio – dijo sacando una carpeta de su portafolios de piel.

¿Mi negocio? – se sorprendió Elena.

Así es – sonrió Andie – Lo que queremos proponerle es una especie de asociación, usted nos aconsejará sobre la mejor forma de montar un negocio de estas características en cualquier otra parte, menús, decoración… etcétera. Y nosotros, bueno, la compañía, le pagaría a usted por ello. Está todo aquí, todas las condiciones – dijo tendiéndole la carpeta a Elena quien la miraba casi con la boca abierta.

Yo… no sé qué decir – dijo Elena abriendo la carpeta y mirando.

No se preocupe, no tiene porqué contestarnos ahora mismo. Voy a estar en la ciudad un par de días, usted piense en mi propuesta y me llama ¿de acuerdo? – sonrió.

De acuerdo – sonrió Elena tímidamente.

Estupendo, encantada señorita Gilbert – saludó tendiéndole la mano de nuevo.

Encantada – saludó Elena estrechándola y tras esto Andie se marchó por donde había entrado.

Tras cerrar la cafetería Elena fue al instituto con la esperanza de encontrar ahí a Damon, empezaba a preocuparse seriamente de que no le contestara el móvil.

Elijah – le saludó sonriente contenta de verlo salir al menos a él.

Hola Elena, qué alegría verte, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – le preguntó.

Nada, sólo pasaba a saludar. ¿Está Damon por aquí? – preguntó esperando que no hubiera sonado desesperado sino totalmente casual.

Ah, no… hoy no ha venido, está enfermo – le aclaró.

Oh, vaya… bueno, ya me marcho, como te dije sólo venia a saludar. Hasta luego – sonrió y giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su coche.

Estaba enfermo, bueno, eso podía explicar muchas cosas… ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Ir a verlo a su casa? No, no tenían suficiente confianza para ello, y si no le contestaba el teléfono debía encontrarse realmente mal. Además tenía que hablar con Meredith respecto a la oferta de Andie de aquella mañana. Se fue a su casa.

Al anochecer llegaron Meredith y Kol que habían ido a la capital a unas pruebas que tenía Meredith para lo del embarazo.

Cuando estuvieron sentados en el salón Elena les contó todo lo que había pasado ese día, cómo había llegado aquella joven a ofrecerle aquella oferta tan atractiva para ella justo en el momento que más lo necesitaba.

Si el ordenador no estuviera roto podríamos ver quienes son estos GS&S Inc. – se quejó Meredith mirando la tarjeta de Andie.

Ah, pero podemos, lo he arreglado – sonrió Kol yendo a buscar el portátil.

Lo encendió y se lo puso sobre las rodillas en el silloncito individual para buscar en Google las siglas GS&S. Lo que encontró ahí lo dejó con la boca abierta.

¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa, es malo? – preguntó Elena cogiendo las manos de su amiga quien se sentaba junto a ella en el sillón grande.

Esto es grande Elena, esta gente son muy importantes, tienen negocios en casi todos los ámbitos, navieras, constructoras, telecomunicaciones… ¡hasta hay una fundación benéfica! – exclamó emocionado – Pero sí, parece ser cierto que no tienen nada que ver con restaurantes o con alimentación.

¿Y se ve alguna foto o sólo es ese tipo de empresas en las que no se sabe quien manda? – preguntó Meredith curiosa.

Déjame ver – dijo Kol buscando imágenes relacionadas y lo que vio lo sorprendió más aún.

Oh, vais a flipar – dijo levantándose y poniendo el portátil sobre las piernas de Elena para que ella y Meredith pudieran verlo.

En la imagen se veía a Stefan saliendo de un restaurante con una rubia despampanante bajo el titular "El Joven Playboy Salvatore".

-¿Y esto? – Elena no salía de su asombro, empezó a ver imágenes una detrás de otra y más y más artículos de la prensa rosa a la que ella no era nada aficionada. Estaba todo, la familia Salvatore eran los dueños de la empresa Giuseppe Salvatore & Sons Inc., Stefan pertenecía a aquella familia y no le sorprendió la noticia de que fuera un playboy y un juerguista… pero lo que dejó a Elena helada fue ver los azules ojos de Damon mirándola desde la pantalla bajo la noticia de "CEO de GS&S deja su cargo inesperadamente, las acciones no se ven afectadas".

Dios Elena… - acertó a decir Meredith pues todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

¿Estás saliendo con dos hermanos? – preguntó Kol y su sobrina casi le atraviesa con la mirada.

Tengo que hablar con ellos – dijo levantándose – tengo que hablar con Damon… - tenía un mal presentimiento.

Elena, son las doce de la noche, no vas a ir a ninguna parte ahora… dale una vuelta con la almohada y mañana irás – le dijo su amiga.

A la mañana siguiente Elena estaba pegando en la puerta de casa de Damon pero nadie le abría. Había visto salir a Katherine pero no a Damon.

Había visto que el coche estaba aparcado en la puerta por lo que insistió, además de llamarle al móvil.

Después de dos tonos le colgaron y eso la hizo empezar a enfadarse.

Damon ábreme la puerta, sé que estás ahí – gritó enfadada a las ventanas de arriba esperando que fueran las de su habitación.

No me iré sin que me abras – dijo cuando vio moverse levemente las cortinas.

Volvió a coger el móvil y empezó a llamar de nuevo, oyó como el tono de llamada sonaba más y más cerca de ella. Damon abrió la puerta con una mano y con la otra colgó la llamada ante sus ojos.

Tenía muy mal aspecto, estaba descuidado, sin afeitar y con la ropa arrugada. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Tenemos que hablar – dijo bastante enfadada.

¿Eso crees? – preguntó él dolido guardando su móvil en el bolsillo trasero.

Uno: no contestas a mis llamadas desde hace dos días. Dos: ¿Qué es eso de que tienes dinero? Tres: ¿Qué es eso de que la empresa de tu padre quiera invertir en mi cafetería? ¿Viste mis números el otro día? Cuatro: ¿Por qué tengo que enterarme de todo esto no por ti, por qué no viniste a hablar conmigo? – preguntó enumerando con los dedos como hacía en tantas ocasiones.

Si sabes todo eso de mí sabrás también porqué no quiero hablar contigo – dijo Damon.

Stefan…. – murmuró Elena al darse cuenta.

Exacto, y no está aquí. Hasta luego – dijo cerrando y dejando a Elena con la puerta en las narices.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

Mientras Elena estaba a las puertas de la casa de Damon, Katherine había llegado al motel.

Empezó a aporrear la puerta de la habitación que le habían dicho en recepción ocupaba su hermano.

Stefan abrió vestido con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos vaqueros desgastados, descalzo y despeinado cubriéndose los ojos para protegerse del sol.

Vaya pintas que tienes – dijo Katherine apartándolo para entrar.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? – preguntó Stefan cerrando la puerta.

Sólo hay un motel en el pueblo Stefan – dijo Katherine buscando entre las ropas de la bolsa de Stefan que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Elena se quedó mirando la puerta que Damon le acababa de cerrar en las narices y no pudo ya negar el dolor que le oprimía el pecho y que le agolpaba lágrimas en los ojos, se dio la vuelta pero no fue capaz de llegar muy lejos, se sentó en los escalones del porche y se puso a llorar con la cara entre las manos.

Damon se apoyó contra la puerta de la casa y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, oía a Elena llorando tras él, pero estaba demasiado dolido con ella como para abrirle. Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir a su encuentro y consolarla, para acunarla entre sus brazos y besarla. Estaba dolido, se sentía decepcionado… ella le había mentido.

Toma, date una ducha y ponte esto – dijo Katherine tendiéndole ropa a Stefan.

¿Qué haces Kath? – preguntó Stefan sin coger la ropa.

Darte ropa, ¿es que no vas a volver a ducharte? – preguntó ella como si tal cosa, Stefan puso los ojos en blanco y cogió la ropa resoplando.

No Kath, digo qué haces con esto, qué haces aquí – dijo.

Stefan, te conozco, y eres un capullo, pero nunca harías nada en contra de Damon… así que dúchate y saca tu culo de este cuartucho para que pueda llevarte a casa y habléis – dijo autoritariamente.

Pero ¿por qué? – Stefan seguía sin comprender, iba a tomar un poco más de Kath y ella lo sabía, así que se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Stefan, durante muchos años te he visto hundirte y no he hecho nada… porque estaba enfadada, terriblemente enfadada… y lo pagué contigo, era lo fácil pagarlo contigo… tú estabas tan dispuesto a recibir mi odio… - se calló un segundo y vio que Stefan la continuaba mirando con los ojos abiertos y la respiración contenida – pero ya no quiero seguir enfadada Stefan, y no quiero que tú y Damon estéis enfadados, esta familia ya ha perdido demasiado tiempo, hemos perdido demasiado… - se dio cuenta de que se estaba emocionando y no quería llorar – así que mueve el culo y ¡vete a ducharte! – le dijo.

Kath – susurró Stefan y la apretó en un emocionado abrazo que levantó los pies de ella del suelo y la hizo reír con las lágrimas saltadas.

¿Ves? Ya me has hecho llorar – dijo con una media sonrisa limpiándose una lágrima con el reverso de la mano.

Gracias Kath, no tardo – dijo Stefan y le dio un beso en la mejilla para entrar al baño.

Katherine y Stefan llegaron montados en el coche de ella. Cuando Katherine vio a Elena sentada en el escalón de su porche se acercó a ella como una fiera.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le rugió no como una tigresa que protege a sus crías recién nacidas. Elena se sobresaltó y se levantó como un resorte.

¿No has hecho bastante ya? – siguió diciendo Katherine.

Elena se sintió intimidada por su mirada, aterrorizada, por primera vez vio el parecido, lo mucho que Katherine se parecía a Damon. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega de no verlo antes? Los ojos de Katherine, los mismos ojos azules de Damon, ahora la miraban con odio, con un odio que la helaba y la atravesaba.

Miró a Stefan quien estaba un paso detrás de su hermana y comprendió para su desgracia qué era lo que le atraía de él: Stefan también se parecía a Damon. Stefan bajó la vista en silencio y no le dijo nada.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que encima de tonta eres sorda? – Kath estaba que echaba chispas, si las miradas mataran Elena estaría muerta y enterrada veinte veces ya a estas alturas.

¡Lárgate de aquí! – le gritó.

Elena rompió a llorar y salió corriendo calle abajo para montarse en su coche y largarse chirriando ruedas ante la mirada de los hermanos.

Creía que no querías estar enfadada más – se burló Stefan.

Eso no la incluye a ella – dijo Kath e intentó abrir la puerta pero tropezó con algo.

Damon desde dentro se levantó de un salto y Kath vio que estaba ahí, supuso que había estado ahí todo el rato pero ninguno dijo nada.

Stefan – dijo Damon sorprendido al ver que su hermano estaba con Katherine.

Damon yo… - empezó Stefan.

Stefan, siento haberte golpeado, siento lo que te dije… yo … no lo pensaba de verdad – dijo Damon acercándose.

Sí, sí lo pensabas… pero tienes razón, no importa Damon, yo tuve la culpa – se disculpó Stefan.

¡No! Nadie tuvo la culpa, fue un accidente, ¿me oyes? No quiero que pienses eso más – le pidió poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Siento lo de Elena – susurró Stefan.

De eso tenéis que hablar – dijo Katherine – así que venga, los dos para el salón – les ordenó y los dos se miraron.

Mejor no hacerla enfadar, créeme – bromeó Stefan y los tres rieron.

En el salón Stefan le contó a Damon cómo había conocido a Elena y cómo había sido su relación con ella, más bien cómo había intentado tenerla, ya que Elena en todo momento le había dicho que ella sentía algo por otra persona.

Aquello cambió el punto de vista de Damon respecto a lo que había pasado, pero no le hizo cambiar de opinión, al fin y al cabo Elena le había seguido mintiendo a él, había sido sincera con Stefan pero a él le había engañado, y aquello dolía más aún después de cómo él había tratado de ser sincero con ella en todo momento. No sabía si podía confiar en ella y prefirió ignorarla, aunque aquello doliera demasiado, sabía por experiencia que el dolor acababa desapareciendo con el tiempo, o al menos… cambiando…

Elena estaba atendiendo una mesa cuando llegó de nuevo esa chica tan elegante que, ahora ella lo sabía, trabajaba para Damon o trabajaba para el padre de Damon… Damon… pensar en él le trajo un nudo en la garganta. Pero Kath tenía razón, ya le había hecho bastante daño, lo mejor era que lo dejara tranquilo. La joven, Andie recordó que se llamaba, se acercó a Meredith para saludarla.

Hola, usted debe de ser la otra socia, la señorita Fell – saludó Andie tendiendo la mano.

Meredith, sí, encantada – saludó ésta mirando en dirección a Elena y a la chica de hito en hito.

Andie Carson – estrechó su mano fuertemente, como alguien que está acostumbrado a hacer eso a diario - Espero que usted y su socia hayan podido pensar las condiciones de nuestro contrato. Estaríamos encantados de empezar cuanto antes – sonrió Andie dejando su portafolios sobre uno de los taburetes de la barra.

No hemos podido pensar aún en ello – dijo Elena acercándose.

Oh – se cortó Andie pues el tono de Elena había sido bastante cortante – Entiendo… yo lamento haber venido antes de tiempo… las veré mañana entonces como estaba previsto – sonrió.

Lamento mi falta de tacto, es sólo que era una oferta tan buena… pero entiendo que lo tengan que pensar – se levantó y tomó su portafolios – Si me disculpan no las entretendré más – sonrió y se colocó sus carísimas gafas de sol de diseño y salió de la cafetería.

¿De qué ha ido eso? – preguntó Meredith volviéndose a su amiga.

¿De qué ha ido qué? – preguntó Elena molesta.

Tú siendo una borde – respondió reflejando su opinión de la actitud de Elena.

Ahora vengo, tengo que hacer una cosa – dijo y empezó a entrar al almacén enfadada, por el camino iba sacando su móvil del bolsillo trasero y llamó a Damon.

Elena esperó hasta que en el móvil sonó aquello de "apagado o fuera de cobertura"… dos veces.

Damon estaba en su casa, aún no se sentía bien para volver a trabajar, aunque la conversación con Stefan y que su hermano volviera a estar en la casa lo tenían más animado. Miró temblar el móvil sobre la colcha de la cama en la que se había recostado leyendo y no lo contestó. No se veía capaz de hablar con ella.

Elena se enfadó más aún y abrió la aplicación de sms y escribió rápidamente. Ni se lo pensó antes de darle al botón enviar.

***No vas a volver a hablarme?*** vio Damon encenderse en su pantalla, pero decidió ignorlarlo. El móvil volvió a sonar. Cuando se apagó un nuevo mensaje apareció.

***No vas a contestar?***

Damon cogió su móvil y escribió una respuesta. Pasó sus dedos sobre el botón de envío pensándolo una y otra vez, al final lo pulsó.

***¿Qué quieres?*** fue la respuesta que Elena recibió, una respuesta fría, la hizo suspirar pero pensó que era menos que nada, iría directa al grano.

***No quiero tu dinero*** le envió.

***Yo sólo quería ayudarte, Elena*** respondió él tras un momento.

***¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? ¿Por qué mandas a alguien a que interceda por ti? ¿Tanto asco te doy?*** Las lágrimas de Elena comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, estaba enfadada con Damon, enfadada consigo misma, enfadada con todo lo que pasaba sin poder controlarlo. Necesitaba el dinero de Damon, pero más que eso lo echaba de menos a él, quería recuperarlo y no tenía ni idea de cómo. Aquello la llenaba de rabia. Y lo que más la entristecía y enfadaba era la sensación de que tal vez ya lo hubiera perdido del todo.

***No me das asco, Elena. Sólo quiero ayudarte, por favor, toma el dinero. Si alguna vez has sentido algo por mí, déjame ayudarte. Toma el dinero*** respondió Damon tras otra pausa.

***Yo te sigo queriendo, yo te quiero a ti, te dije que estaba enamorada de ti, hablemos por favor*** intentó Elena armándose de valor ante sus palabras.

***Toma el dinero, Elena… y a tu primera pregunta… No, no voy a volver a hablarte***

Elena tomó el móvil y lo lanzó contra la pared sentándose a llorar en el suelo del almacén.

Damon echó el móvil sobre la colcha lejos de él, miró a la puerta del cuarto y allí estaba su hermana.

¿Qué? – preguntó enfadado. Katherine hizo como que cerraba una cremallera en su boca y se dio la vuelta. Damon suspiró y abrió el libro para intentar leer por donde lo había dejado, pero no pudo concentrarse y acabó lanzando el libro contra la pared.

Kol se acercó a Meredith quien limpiaba unas bandejas en la barra.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó.

No lo sé muy bien – dijo Meredith mirando hacia el almacén.

Sabes que tenemos que aceptar esa ayuda ¿verdad? No vamos a poder sobrevivir mucho tiempo a este ritmo – dijo Kol triste.

Lo sé, y Elena también lo sabe… por eso creo que es por lo que está…. ¡Oh! No puede ser – exclamó soltando el trapo sobre la bandeja y quitándose el delantal.

¿Qué pasa? – se preocupó Kol al ver cómo reaccionaba ella.

Creo que he notado al bebé – respondió Meredith poniendo las manos sobre su vientre expectante, y en aquel momento todo cambió, todo tenía sentido, antes sólo había sido la idea de un bebé, la preocupación, los problemas… Ric… pero ahora todo era diferente. Ahora el bebé se había hecho real, y ella supo que estaría bien, que no importaba lo que pasara ella estaría bien. Sonrió a Kol quien puso también su mano sobre el vientre de Meredith.

¿Crees que es posible? – preguntó – Sólo estoy de quince semanas.

No entiendo mucho de estas cosas, pero si lo sientes seguro que es posible – sonrió él acariciándole el vientre.

Los dos estaban compartiendo aquel momento y se veía de lo más normal, como si no fueran dos personas ajena la una a la otra, como si aquello fuera natural, compartir algo tan íntimo, tan alegre… se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta, lo notaron ambos a la vez. Notaron que se habían acercado en aquellos días más de lo que se habían percatado, notaron que algo más pasaba entre ellos y a la vez ambos se asustaron y apartaron. No dijeron nada, Kol tomó la fregona y se apartó de ella, ella volvió a sus bandejas en silencio apartándose de él, pero le miró mientras él se alejaba.

Habían pasado dos semanas.

Elena había aceptado la oferta de la empresa de Damon pues no le quedaba otra alternativa para salvar su negocio, no tenía ningún bien para hipotecar por su cuenta y tenía miedo de que si hacía eso acabaría perdiendo también la casa de sus padres y aquello la destrozaba.

Kol y Meredith parecían haberse distanciado, aunque ninguno había dicho nada y Elena no se atrevía a preguntar. El embarazo de Meredith ya empezaba a ser evidente e incluso Elena había notado alguna leve patada del bebé, que las dos esperaban que fuera chica.

Damon no había vuelto a ir por la cafetería y Elena lo había aceptado, le dejaba su espacio. No había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Se merecía cómo él la trataba y aun así la había ayudado. Le estaba muy agradecida por ello, y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas poder decírselo algún día.

Katherine estaba haciendo la comida ayudada por Ashley y Stefan.

Damon entró por la puerta.

Uhm, qué bien huele – dijo y se acercó a ver qué cocinaban. Desde que tuvieran aquella conversación Stefan había cambiado y ahora todos eran un equipo, una familia.

Gracias – sonrió Katherine.

Princesa, ¿sabes qué día se acerca? – preguntó dándole un beso en el pelo a su hija.

¡Claro! ¡Mi cumple! ¡Mi cumple! ¡Mi cumple! ¡Mi cumple! ¡Mi cumple! ¡Mi cumple! – gritó la niña dando saltos alrededor de la isla de la cocina ante las risas de los hermanos.

¿Y qué vas a querer este año por tu cumple, Ash? – preguntó Damon arrodillándose a su altura.

Yo sé lo que quiero papá, ¡una tarta de Elena!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.

Damon abrió los ojos de par en par ante la petición de su hija.

Qué jodía la cría – soltó Stefan riéndose.

¡Stefan! – le riño Katherine intentando ocultar fallidamente la risa ante su comentario.

¿Qué es jodida? – preguntó Ashley y Damon atravesó a sus hermanos con la mirada.

Ash – dijo con trabajo y la niña se volvió a él – lo de la tarta…

¿Sí papi? – preguntó inocentemente.

Lo de la tarta…. No sé si Elena podrá hacerla – intentó decirle.

Claro que la hará, si tú se la pides la hará – protestó Ashley – Y quiero que venga a mi fiesta, ¿la invitarás papá? ¡Es la única amiga chica mayor que tengo! ¡Tiene que venir! ¿La invitarás?

No creo que pueda venir – alegó Damon sin saber qué decirle a la niña.

Pero yo quiero que venga… yo quiero que venga – Ashley daba patadas en el suelo.

Te estás portando como una niña malcriada, Ashley. Elena no podrá venir a la fiesta – dijo Damon tajante levantándose.

¡Eres tonto! – gritó Ashley y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Ash – Damon la llamó pero se quedó perplejo ante la reacción de su hija, nunca se había puesto así por nada.

Desde luego Damon… - Katherine lo miró desaprobadoramente y fue a consolar a su sobrina.

La verdad es que la niña tiene razón – dijo Stefan tras un momento de silencio y Damon lo miró enfadado.

¿Qué? Estás tonto Damon. Después de Beckah conoces a alguien que merece la pena ¿y la vas a dejar escapar?

Me mintió – dijo Damon como un niño pequeño.

¿Exactamente en qué te mintió? ¿En que no quería que supieras que tenía a un pesao dándole la brasa del que esperaba librarse en breve? ¿En serio es por eso?

Damon miró a su hermano sin saber qué decir, visto así no tenía demasiada importancia… aun así seguía sintiéndose defraudado por Elena y no sabía muy bien por qué.

No quiero hablar de ello – dijo al verse sin respuestas.

Pues si no vas tú a por ella iré yo – rio Stefan y Damon le atravesó con la mirada – vale, ¿demasiado pronto para esa broma?

Damon no le respondió y se fue en busca de su hija.

Al anochecer Kol, Meredith y Elena estaban sentados en el salón.

Creo que me voy a ir a la cama – dijo Meredith levantándose.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kol.

Sí, sólo un poco cansada, me paso el día muerta de sueño – sonrió – Buenas noches – dijo y se fue a su cuarto. Kol se quedó mirándola por donde se había marchado.

Elena vio las miradas que los dos se intercambiaban y no se pudo contener más.

¿Qué os traéis tú y Mer? – preguntó a bocajarro.

No nos traemos nada… - trató de disimular Kol.

¿Y esa mirada? – dijo su sobrina acercándose a él.

No nos traemos nada, y yo me voy en dos semanas, tengo ya casi todo preparado…

Ah, qué bien – ironizó Elena.

¿Qué pasa? – se mosqueó Kol.

Que estás cagado de miedo y vas a irte antes de ver qué podría pasar entre Mer y tú. Os quiero un montón a los dos, y os merecéis ser felices – le soltó.

No estoy cagado de miedo…. Bueno sí, pero es que todo es demasiado complicado, ella está embarazada… y no creo que sea el momento de irle con eso… y yo… no sé, ya me conoces… ¿crees que podría atarme a ella? ¿quedarme aquí? ¿Y si luego me arrepiento y es demasiado tarde y le hago daño? No quiero hacerle daño, Elena… yo… ella me importa.

Ella nos necesita a su lado Kol, ella te necesita, lo veo… es más feliz cuando tú andas cerca.

¿Crees eso? – preguntó Kol sonriente.

Sí, es mi amiga de toda la vida, y tiene un brillo en la mirada que nunca le había visto – sonrió Elena – Y tú llevas ya más de un mes aquí, no es normal en ti tampoco – le guiñó un ojo.

¿Y qué quieres que haga? – preguntó Kol con desesperación en la voz.

Que te quedes – le espetó Elena con total sinceridad.

No lo sé, Elena… tengo que pensarlo…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

¿Quién será a estas horas? – Elena fue a abrir y se encontró con su amiga Caroline.

¿Caro? – preguntó asombrada.

No me llamáis, no quedamos… ya no salimos juntas Elena – empezó a quejarse entrando en la casa.

Así que he venido a sacarte a rastras, tienes que venir conmigo a dar una vuelta, ¡por favooooor!

No tengo ganas de salir, Caroline – protestó Elena.

Anda, hazlo por mi por favor… ¡me muero de aburrimiento! – le suplicó poniendo las manos como que rezaba.

Oh, está bien, pero sólo una cerveza o así, ¿vale? – aceptó.

¡Genial! – Caroline se abrazó a ella saltando.

Damon estaba sentado en el banco del porche y su hermana salió con dos tazas de colacao y él le sonrió cuando ella se las mostró.

Gracias – dijo tomando su taza y haciéndole un sitio para que se sentara junto a él.

Los dos estuvieron un buen rato en silencio hasta que Damon se giró a ella.

¿Tú también piensas que soy tonto? – preguntó.

No, por supuesto que no – respondió su hermana.

Porque ella me ha mentido, ¿verdad?

Claro – le ratificó ella. (*Nota del autor* Gracias jefa ;))

Stefan dice que no es para tanto…

¿Eso dice Stefan? – preguntó su hermana divertida.

Damon se la quedó mirando y entonces se dio con una mano en la cara para cubrirse.

Dios, me he comportado como un crío ¿verdad?

Bueno…. Un poco… la verdad – reconoció ella.

Le dije que no quería volver a hablarle… - dijo sin quitarse la mano de la cara – No puedo ir ahora como si tal cosa y pedirle una tarta…

Seguro que ella está igual de avergonzada que tú, bueno o más… al menos debería estarlo… y bueno…. Yo tampoco me porté con ella lo que se dice muy bien…

Te oí, Kath, casi te la comes… no va a querer pisar más esta casa – se avergonzó aún más Damon.

Bueno, yo sólo sabía la mitad de la historia, la mitad en la que te hizo daño…

No tenia intención de hacerlo… - la excusó Damon.

Pues si tan seguro estás habla con ella, tonto – le dijo dándole un empujoncito.

¿No sales hoy? – preguntó Damon para cambiar de tema, Katherine le sonrió viendo lo que pretendía.

No, Elijah tenía que corregir exámenes – respondió y tomó otro sorbo de colacao.

Stefan salió con el casco de la moto en la mano.

Vaya, qué planazo tenéis – se rio.

¿Vas a salir? – preguntó Katherine.

Sí, voy a ir a ver si tomo algo al triste bar del pueblo. ¿Alguno se anima? – sonrió – tengo otro casco.

Ni loca me monto yo en eso – refunfuñó Katherine.

¿Damon? – preguntó ignorado a su hermana.

No sé…. – dudó.

Vamos, un cambio… a lo mejor hasta te invito yo y todo – le guiñó un ojo.

Vaya, entonces no me puedo negar – sonrió levantándose - ¿Te importa? – preguntó a su hermana.

Para nada – sonrió ella y tomó de sus manos la taza de colacao – divertiros.

Meredith se levantó y fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Allí se encontró con Kol echándose un cuenco de cereales con leche.

¿No puedes dormir? – le preguntó él sonriente.

No… y estoy muy cansada… pero es que la espalda me está matando – se quejó llevándose una mano al hombro.

Ven, déjame – dijo Kol y comenzó a darle un masaje en el cuello con manos hábiles.

Meredith se relajó y comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor. Kol retiró sus manos del cuello de ella acariciándola suavemente.

¿Mejor? – preguntó sonriente. Ella se volvió a él con una sonrisa también en los labios y allí bajo el fluorescente de la cocina a Kol le pareció que era la sonrisa más bonita que nunca había visto, acercó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Estás preciosa – le dijo.

Meredtih se apartó y se miró, iba en pijama y tenía el pelo algo alborotado con cara de sueño.

¿Así? – preguntó cortada.

Así especialmente – dijo Kol y se acercó más a ella – Meredith… yo… quiero besarte… si… si no te parece bien… si crees que no debo hacerlo yo… no lo haré – le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella amplió su sonrisa.

¿Eso es un sí? – sonrió él acariciándole con el pulgar y ella asintió.

Kol se acercó más aún y depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Meredith, un beso puro, sincero y lleno de amor, los dos cerraron los ojos mientras se besaban para sentir ese beso con mayor intensidad.

Conforme se acercaban sus bocas se abrieron dejando paso a sus lenguas y el beso comenzó a intensificarse, los dos dejaron que sus manos se movieran libremente acariciando al otro apretándose y sintiéndose más cerca. Se separaron casi sin aliento mirándose con la misma intensidad que se besaran.

Guau, eso ha sido un beso – sonrió ella.

Sí, yo también lo he sentido – dijo él – Tenía que haberlo hecho antes .

¿Querrías haberlo hecho antes? – preguntó ella extrañada.

Desde que te vi – respondió él y volvió a besarla.

Elena jugaba a los dardos con Carlonie y Tyler sin muchas ganas. Se notaba que entre los dos había algo y estaba empezando a pensar que Caroline sólo la había sacado con la escusa de poder ver a Tyler y no quería estar de farola.

Stefan y Damon entraron juntos al bar riendo y Elena los vio, quedándose petrificada.

Stefan la vio al fondo antes de que Damon la viera a ella.

Creo que tengo que irme – dijo.

¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Damon extrañado.

Sí, Elena está ahí y tú tienes que hablar con ella y yo no pienso estar delante – dijo andando hacia la puerta.

Damon se giró y su mirada se cruzó con la de Elena que sintió cómo algo se le rompía por dentro al verlo de nuevo. Siguió a su hermano a la calle.

Me voy contigo – le dijo alcanzándolo cuando se montaba en la moto.

Ni de coña – dijo Stefan quitando la patilla.

Pero he venido contigo, no puedes dejarme aquí, no seas capullo Stefan – dijo Damon alucinando.

Te hago un favor. Ya buscarás como volverte – y con eso se puso el casco y salió de allí con la moto dejando a Damon plantado fuera del bar. Damon se sentó en la acera delante del bar flipando y maldiciendo a su hermano pequeño, ahora tendría que volver a casa andando.

Elena vio cómo Damon abandonaba el bar y se sintió mucho peor, estaba completamente hundida y ya no tenía ninguna gana de quedarse allí, quería irse a su casa, meterse en su cama e hincharse a llorar.

Me voy a casa – dijo a Caroline intentando que las lágrimas no salieran – Me encuentro mal – dijo y salió a correr segura de que ya no podía aguantar el llanto.

Elena corría llorando hacia la puerta del bar sin importarle que nadie la viera así, ya sólo quería irse a casa, no pensaba en otra cosa, empujó la puerta del bar y tropezó con las piernas de Damon quien estaba sentado en el escalón de la acera cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Damon se acercó a recogerla.

Perdona – dijo ella girándose envuelta en lágrimas y encontrándose con esos ojos azules que la miraban ahora preocupados.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó mirándola, las lágrimas aún rodaban por sus mejillas.

Lo siento, no miraba por donde…

Estás llorando – se preocupó.

Lo siento, me voy a casa – se levantó avergonzada.

Elena… - Damon no dijo nada más, para ella escuchar su nombre pronunciado de labios de él fue algo hipnótico que la dejó mirándolo delante de aquel bar con el corazón a punto de saltarle por la boca.

Damon cogió sus lágrimas y las enjugó con su mano, acariciándole ambos lados de la cara.

¿Estás así por mí? ¿Yo te he hecho llorar? – preguntó sin retirar la mano de su cara.

No – dijo ella quitándole la mano.

Lloro porque soy una imbécil, porque he metido la pata contigo y… te he visto… y te has ido al verme… y yo….

Damon la calló con su boca en la de ella y Elena abrió los ojos en asombro, Damon pasó su mano por el pelo de Elena para atraerla más a sí. Se separó y la miró a los ojos.

Yo también soy algo imbécil… no llores por favor – le dijo y ella se abrazó a él por respuesta.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Elena estaba abrazada a Damon sintiendo su calor, sollozaba suavemente, no podía contener sus lágrimas a pesar de que estaba con él, de que él la abrazaba apretándola contra su pecho mientras con una mano le acariciaba los cabellos y le daba dulces besos.

Lo siento tanto Damon, siento tanto haberte mentido – sollozaba abrazándose a él.

Shhh, shhh – la calmaba Damon dándole besos en el pelo, absorbiendo el dulce aroma a manzanas que emanaba de su cabello.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados un rato hasta que Elena estuvo más calmada, entonces Damon la apartó y le acarició la cara con una sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Quieres que demos un paseo? – le preguntó y ella asintió.

Damon bajó su mano y tomando la de Elena, Elena le miró y vio que llevaba los puños de la camisa desabrochados, como siempre le había visto y sonrió.

Al fin sonríes – dijo Damon notándolo.

Te he echado de menos – sonrió más ampliamente mirándole a los ojos.

Yo también – dijo él parándose a mirarla – a ti y a tus tartas – sonrió poniendo un dedo en su nariz mientras le sacaba la lengua.

¿Quieres ir a la cafetería? – preguntó Elena de pronto – Hoy he hecho tarta de chocolate – sonrió – Además, también es tu cafetería ahora – dijo.

No Elena, la cafetería es tuya, yo sólo te he ayudado – sonrió Damon poniendo un mechón de pelo tras su oreja – y me parece una idea genial, chocolate y tú… no sé que más puedo pedir – Elena se sonrojó levemente al ori aquello y se giró para continuar paseando.

Ninguno de los dos llevaba coche, a Damon lo acababa de dejar tirado Stefan y Elena había ido con Caroline al bar, pero Applegrove era un pueblo pequeño y la mayoría de negocios estaban en el centro, por lo que la cafetería no estaba lejos de allí.

Stefan llegó a casa muy sonriente y Katherine estaba aún sentada en el banco de la entrada con su taza de colacao y la de Damon al lado suya.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó extrañada.

Stefan se acercó a ella y quitando las tazas se tumbó estirando las piernas y apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su hermana.

¿Qué has hecho con Damon? – preguntó Katherine sin salir de su asombro.

Stefan rio a carcajadas y se llevó la mano de su hermana a la boca a darle un sonoro beso.

¿Por qué estás tan contento qué has hecho? – levantó una ceja al verlo no sólo de muy buen humor sino cariñoso con ella.

He dejado a Damon tirado en el bar – respondió riéndose.

¡Stefan! – le regañó su hermana dándole un golpe en el hombro.

No, calla, que es algo bueno… le dejé porque vi a Elena, entonces le dije que se fuera a hablar con ella que yo me piraba, pero como no me fiaba ni un pelo de que no se largara pues me quedé no muy lejos y ¡les he pillao en pleno beso! – rio a carcajadas.

¿Se han besado? – Katherine frunció un poco el ceño.

No te enfades, Kathy – dijo Stefan poniendo una dedo en su entrecejo y haciendo pucheritos – Elena es una buena chica, a la vista está que no ha querido nada conmigo – se rio a carcajadas y Katherine le volvió a golpear en el brazo riendo con él.

Tú tampoco eres un mal chico Stefan – sonrió a su hermano mientras se enroscó un caracol de su pelo en los dedos.

Meredith salió del baño con la camiseta de pijama de él y se recostó junto a Kol quien estaba en la cama con el pantalón del pijama puesto y el portátil sobre los muslos.

¿Qué haces? – le preguntó poniendo una mano en su pecho desnudo acariciándole.

Kol apartó el portátil y se recostó sobre un codo para quedarse frente a ella mirándola y puso una mano sobre su cadera.

Verás, antes de hoy… antes de… nosotros – sonrió al recordar lo que acababan de compartir – pues yo iba a irme, iba a irme a Africa.

Oh – exclamó Meredith con un poco de miedo.

Pero ya no quiero irme, Mer – dijo él acariciando su cara – creo que no he querido irme desde que te vi, ya te dije que entonces había querido besarte – sonrió y la sonrisa de ella le correspondió – Ya no quiero irme, Mer, ya no quiero separarme de ti – se acercó a darle un beso en la frente - ¿Quieres que me quede contigo, Mer? – preguntó - ¿Dejas que me quede contigo y con el bebé? Cuidándote… cuidándoos - sonrió.

Oh, Kol – dijo ella atrayéndolo hacia sí y acabando la última letra con sus labios en los de él.

Quédate, quédate, por favor – susurró entre sus besos.

Las caricias se incrementaron, entrelazaron sus piernas, rodaron por la cama suspirando y besándose hasta quedar sin aliento. Kol se puso sobre ella sonriendo, ella tenía un par de lágrimas en los ojos, las enjugó con besos, le besó la frente, los ojos, las mejillas, la punta de la nariz, la barbilla, le recorrió la mandíbula con besos que depositó también en su cuello.

¿Qué clase de persona sería si le negase algo a una mujer embarazada? – sonrió susurrando con voz grave.

Además, esta embarazada puede ser muy muy convincente – sonrió ella acariciando su espalda desnuda.

Yo estaba deseando dejarme convencer – susurró Kol y volvió a perderse en su boca.

Elena y Damon continuaban paseando camino a la cafetería.

Por eso decidí dejarlo todo, no es la vida que quería para Ash – le contaba él sobre cómo había recordado la promesa que le hiciera a su fallecida esposa y había decidido abandonar su empresa, dedicarse a su hija, a una vida más sencilla - quería una vida donde tuviera tiempo para ella – continuó Damon.

¿Quieres mucho a Ashley, verdad? – sonrió Elena apretando su mano.

Es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, es lo mejor que tengo. Eso me recuerda algo – dijo Damon girándose a ella y parándose en seco.

¿Qué? – preguntó Elena.

Verás, la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Ash… y lo único que quiere, lo único que me ha pedido… ¿sabes qué es? – rio Damon llevándose una mano al pelo.

No, ¿qué es? – sonrió Elena.

¡Una tarta tuya! – rio de nuevo Damon y siguió andando.

¿En serio? – preguntó Elena ilusionada.

Sí, una tarta tuya y por supuesto que vayas a su fiesta de cumpleaños – añadió Damon imitando un tono serio pero exultante de buen humor.

Le haré la mejor tarta que jamás haya hecho nunca – sonrió Elena emocionada – Adoro a esa pequeñaja – añadió.

Y yo te adoro más por adorarla – dijo Damon y se acercó a besarla.

Las chispas saltaban cada vez que Elena y Damon se besaban, el mundo alrededor desaparecía, sólo estaban ellos, sus suspiros, sus labios, sus manos… Damon oía en su corazón una melodía mientras cerraba los ojos… _No me dejes ir… no… nunca me dejes ir…_

El tiempo se detuvo mientras se besaban, Damon la arrastró a un callejón cercano y la apretó contra la pared mientras se perdía por su boca y por su cuello.

Elena – susurró a duras penas con la respiración entrecortada apartándose a mirarla, tenía una mano en su cuello y la otra su cintura, acariciando la piel desnuda que Elena tenía entre la camiseta y el pantalón, su pierna estaba entre las de Elena, sobre la que Elena había enroscado la suya mientras le había metido las manos bajo la camisa y le acariciaba la espalda.

Yo… ya no quiero tarta – dijo y ella vio en sus ojos qué era lo que quería y que ella lo quería también.

Mi casa está cerca – dijo Elena en el mismo tono y con la misma voz entrecortada.

Damon la tomó de la mano y los dos comenzaron a andar o casi a ir corriendo hasta la casa de Elena que estaba a tres manzanas del centro. No se detuvieron hasta que llegaron al porche y allí Damon la acercó a sí para volver a besarla como si no hubiera un mañana.

Se separaron para que Elena pudiera abrir la puerta y ella le hizo el gesto universal de colocarse el índice sobre el labio para que guardara silencio, Damon sonrió volviendo a darle un beso en los labios.

Elena le indicó que entrara en su habitación y se acercó a cerrar del todo la puerta del cuarto de su tío que estaba entreabierto y no quería que oyese nada raro, su sonrisa se llenó de dulzura cuando vio que Meredith y él estaban dormidos abrazados, les cerró la puerta y se marchó nerviosa a su cuarto.

Al llegar allí Damon la esperaba con la luz de la mesilla encendida y la camisa quitada, estaba en pie en mitad de la habitación, ella se acercó a él y Damon le cogió la camiseta por abajo para quitársela sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, cuando le quitó la camiseta la rodeó con sus brazos para quitarle también el sujetador y sentir completamente su piel contra la piel de Elena, notó que ella estaba temblando.

¿Tienes frío? – le preguntó extrañado – Algo no debo estar haciendo bien entonces – bromeó apartándose a mirarla a los ojos.

Estoy nerviosa – reconoció ella bajando la vista.

¿Nerviosa? – preguntó Damon tomándola de la barbilla para levantarle los ojos y que lo mirara.

Yo… es mi primera vez… nunca… nunca he llegado tan lejos con alguien – reconoció avergonzada.

Oh, Elena… - susurró Damon y la tomó de las manos para sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Quieres hacer esto hoy? – preguntó – He esperado cinco años para estar contigo – sonrió – puedo esperar lo que necesites, no iré a ningún lado – puso una mano sobre el muslo de Elena para darle seguridad.

Yo no puedo esperar más, Damon – dijo ella acercándose a él entre tímida y seductora – yo no puedo esperar más – le dijo ya con sus labios en los labios de él.

Y las chispas volvieron a saltar, y la ropa desapareció de sus cuerpos y fue remplazada por caricias y besos, por susurros de amor apasionados.

Damon recorrió cada milímetro de su piel con su boca y con su lengua, recordándole a cada palmo lo hermosa y lo perfecta que era a sus ojos, lo suave que era su piel, lo sedosos que eran sus cabellos.

Elena tenía al piel erizada, se estremecía entre las manos de Damon y estaba relajada, el miedo a su primera vez desaparecido, Damon era tan dulce y tan atento con ella.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y se dejó caer poco a poco sobre ella, controlando su peso y controlando la forma en que entraba en ella, suavemente, para que ella se fuera acostumbrando a la sensación, y cuando ella lo rodeó con sus piernas y le hizo acercarse más y más y más y sentir su cuerpo en plenitud intensificó sus movimientos para llegar los dos juntos a una oleada de placer que les inundó los sentidos cuando Damon la alzó en la cama para colocarla sentada sobre él abrazados.

Cayeron en la cama a la vez, sudados, extasiados, jadeantes y sonrientes.

No dijeron nada más, se dieron un dulce beso en los labios y abrazados se durmieron completamente felices.

El cumpleaños de Ashley era un completo éxito, la pequeña era el centro de atención de toda la familia.

Katherine y Elijah le habían regalado una muñeca de su princesa favorita y estaba encantada. Stefan, que había conocido en el pueblo a una encantadora chica llamada Lexi, le había comprado un castillo de princesas para jugar con él en el jardín.

Merdith y Kol le habían llevado un disfraz de princesa, que la niña había insistido en ponerse en cuanto lo vio y con el que no paraba de corretear por toda la casa.

Elena acababa de decorar la tarta en la cocina cuando Damon entró y la abrazó por detrás.

¿Te queda mucho? – le preguntó acercando un dedo a la crema de chocolate y probando un poco.

¡Eh! Ya casi está – le regañó y él le dio un beso con sabor a chocolate.

Uhmmm. Tú y chocolate… ¿quien podría tener algo mejor? – sonrió ella ante su beso.

Yo lo sé… yo tengo algo mejor… porque tengo a Ash, y porque te tengo a ti – susurró Damon volviendo a besarla-

**FIN.**


End file.
